Date to Dance
by nakneknik
Summary: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance. PontaPair. RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS**

I don't own The Prince of Tennis as well as The New Prince of Tennis or The Prince of Tennis II. These amazing works belong to the amazing Konomi Takeshi-sensei, and are not my intellectual property. The places, the songs, brands, and everything else aren't mine either. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

All the characters can be considered OC. So if you hate an expressive Ryoma and a surprisingly wise Nanjirou, you may hit the close button of this tab - I don't wanna disappoint you guys with my fanfic :\

Although I wouldn't say that this fanfic totally sucks, I wouldn't post it if it was, I guess. I still am 'Mada mada dane' especially because I have a limited supply of vocab - and I have this outrageous way of expressing stuff.

Anyways, if you're still reading this, then I guess you're still with me. I, Furytinkle, posted this fanfiction for entertainment purposes, and for other loyal RyoSaku supporters out there so I do hope I'll be able to achieve that purpose. Enjoy! (I hope)

* * *

**DEDICATIONS**

To Miss JMdL

* * *

**_Date to Dance_**

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What?** **Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 1

"5-4! In favor of Tanishi!" shouted the umpire. I flicked my tongue in annoyance. Sure, he got the point; but it wasn't about it. Somehow winning by point wasn't enough. I wanted to win over his technique. I rubbed my forehead with my sweatband as I adjusted my cap.

My opponent was a power player, he kept on using all of his strength every time it was his turn to serve because of his special technique called 'Big Bang'. I couldn't counter it, given the fact that he tripled my size – but it doesn't mean he tripled my strength, just a few muscles I guess, _very few_. I acknowledged that fact, but I knew as well that everyone has limits.

"Be blown away you brat! Graaaaa!" he shouted as he returned the shot using the same technique again. I readied myself and tightened my grip, but I was actually doing the opposite. I dramatically let myself fall as if I was hit by his attack like the first time and let my racket fly off the court.

"5-5! In favor of Tanishi!"

I showed him an irritated look, which earned me a sneer from him. I turned back to get my racket and secretly smiled to myself. His strength was already wearing off, I focused on picking up my racket. When I turned back, my eyes widened. My opponent had disappeared and was replaced. I looked at the person with quivering lips.

"M... MOM?!" I screamed as I got up from bed, eyes still wide. Somehow, I was really exhausted, considering how I was catching my breath. I placed a hand on my forehead and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I heard a sigh beside me and instantly shot my eyes open to look at who it was.

"Oh goodness, Ryoma! Tennis even in sleep?!" she said, sounding rather helpless.

"Mom! What the hell are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?!" I asked, quite surprised since it was very unlikely for Mom to travel. As much as she hated hearing it, she was getting old, traveling might tire her out more than usual.

"There you go again thinking that I'm too old for travelling! Oh don't give me that face, Ryoma! Here I was all excited to tell you that we've decided to move back here in America and surprise you and this is what I get!" she barked back at me.

I blinked and grumbled. Geez, can she read minds? I wasn't even saying anything out loud. When I looked back at my mother, she had her eyes in slits.

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking. Your eyes give you away." There she goes again, answering my unsung questions. I sighed and stood up, then went to my closet to get a shirt since I was used to wearing only boxers in I sleep.

I sat beside her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "So Mom, why are you here?" I asked her again.

My Mom's previous mood had disappeared in an instant, she even managed to giggle lightly. She really looked ten years younger whenever she did that. "Well, Ryoma... I want you to move back with us, the house we bought was remodeled based on our house back in Japan. It's in Santa Monica."

I looked at her and nodded. "Sure, if that's what you want."

"Also, you see, it'll be your father and mine's anniversary a month from now."

I blinked and looked at her in confusion; I didn't quite get where she's going with this. She made another giggle, "It's our Silver Anniversary... and, well I want you to do something special for us."

I shrugged. Do something... special? I can call for an organizer to arrange a grand location and a buffet and everything included if she wants to, but somehow I don't think it was just the place and the food. So I still gave her a puzzled look.

She laughed lightly, "You are still as adorable as ever, my little Ryoma." She muttered as she hugged me. I hugged back.

We were alone, I always showed my love for Rinko Echizen – my mother, whenever I had the chance. Sure, I maybe a lot of things in tennis, but I am still a son to my Mom. I'd do anything and everything just to make her happy.

She released me, but she was still holding my shoulders. Mom looked straight into my eyes. "I want you to dance for me and your father."

"..." Crap, anything and everything but that.

* * *

Please do review~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: ****He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What?** **Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 2

"Go on, Baby..." I smiled as I encouraged the auburn-haired girl to spread her legs. "That's it... now, raise your arms up."

She followed every instruction I told her, she was such an obedient little girl. "Ulyssa, look at Mommy, do what Mommy's doing."

"Ulyssa is trying, Mommy!" Ulyssa was in front of me, she tried to lean down as much as she can, trying to let her upper half touch the ground as her arms and legs were stretched.

"Okay Baby, let's count slowly from one to eight and then back to one." I instructed her.

I smiled as she started counting. She was just too adorable. We continued our stretching for almost fifteen more minutes.

"Hey you two, cool down for a bit then head to the dining area, breakfast is served." A soft voice rang through the dance hall. I slowly looked up to see a man with long black hair tied behind his back, he gave me and little Ulyssa a warm smile. I smiled back and nodded, "Hai... we'll catch up with you in a sec. Arigatou, Papa."

My father nodded with another smile before closing the door.

Saito Itaru was Obaa-san's only child. He found me and kept me when Obaa-san left. He was so happy to see me, as much as I was to see him. I've been living with him here in Santa Monica, California for almost 3 years and those three years have been nothing but joy especially when Ulyssa came to my life.

"Mommy, let's go! Papi is waiting for us! Ulyssa is very hungry too!" she pouted at me. I giggled gently and slowly stood up. My hands reached for my daughter's, then we made our way to the dining hall.

"Okay then, let's see what Papi has made for us today." I said and walked out of the dance hall with a very gleeful little one holding my hand.

"Uwaaaa! Papi makes the best pancakes ever!" Ulyssa puffed as she munched her food away.

"Baby, chew your food." I smiled and watched my little angel. I heard a soft laugh across the table and saw my father reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. "Heard anything new today, Papa?"

I saw him gaze at me before slowly placing the newspaper down. I blinked, he usually never sets his newspapers aside unless he had finished with his coffee. So I looked at him curiously.

"Sacchii, have you ever considered... dancing again?" he reluctantly asked.

A gasp escaped my lips and I quickly looked back at Ulyssa. I sighed as I saw my little girl still busy with her food. My head slowly turned back to Dad. "W-why the sudden interest with my, um, _hobby_, Papa?" I asked back in the quietest voice I could muster, I still made emphasis on the word 'hobby' though.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly. I eyed him suspiciously, I knew how great my father is, being a Mental Coach in the fields of tennis and all, but he's one helluva bad liar. My eyes narrowed into slits when he wasn't answering.

He sighed after seeing me and scratched the back of his head, "Just, well the son of a friend of mine wanted you to teach him to dance."

I blinked. "There's more to it, isn't it?" I mumbled and gave him another doubtful look.

"W-well, he's not a dancer."

I raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And he's stubborn"

"And?"

"And he's Ryoma Echizen."

I was about to open my mouth but the last thing my Dad had said got my tongue. Ryoma Echizen... THE Ryoma Echizen... wants me to teach him how to dance?

"But, why me? Papa, I'm a nobody in my career – I don't even have one to begin with!" I exclaimed.

"He wanted this to be private, he didn't want any leakage or issue to happen. You know how he is, and his career. Because if there's anything Ryoma is, he is definitely not a dancer."

* * *

**143Maid-sama - **Very happy you're happy about this fic :)

** grandprincessanastasiaromanov5** \- really? I hope you continue reading it, then ^w^

* * *

Please do review~


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Belated Happy Happy Birthday, Sakuno Ryuzaki X3 may Ryoma grow hormones and not be so dense anymore XD

* * *

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: ****He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What?** **Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 3

This is ridiculous, my mind murmured. I was standing in front of my Coach's house like a total idiot for 5 minutes. The hell I'm going through. It would've been worth it if I was just doing this for my mother, but hell! For that stupid old man too? I sighed and straightened myself.

I rang the doorbell. Moments later, a tall man with dark hair had opened the door. I bowed down lightly to show respect.

"Ah! You're early, come inside." He greeted me and stepped back so I could enter.

"Sumimasen..." I murmured, my Japanese habits never leaving me. It was my first time inside Coach's house, I felt nostalgic upon seeing it. It looked very western outside, but having the opportunity to get in, the ambiance made my mind race back when I still lived in Japan almost 2 decades ago. The house was very much Japanese-themed.

Coach led me to their living room. "Please, make yourself comfortable, Ryoma. Sacchii will join us in a few, she's just finishing cleaning Ulyssa up."

I nodded, the said names were already familiar to me – based on the countless stories Coach Saito had told me. Also, Ulyssa was a name that sounded nostalgic for me so it wasn't easy to forget. Though I never had the chance to actually meet them in person. Seeing the coach, I'd never imagined that he would even have a daughter old enough to have a child.

"KYAAAAA! MOMMY YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME~!"

My thoughts were interrupted by high-pitch squeals and soft giggles. After a short while, I saw a little girl who was about 3 years old enter the living room, all freshened up – running all over the place.

"Ulyssa! Mommy hasn't dried your hair yet!" I heard another voice and saw another figure enter the room. She was covered in sweat and water… I think. Her hair was in a tied up bun but looked slightly tousled. She was only wearing white sweatpants and a tight pink t-shirt.

"No~ Mommy can't catch me, Mommy can't catch m–" the little girl wasn't able to continue her playful chant as one of her foot got caught on the small pillow I was sitting on.

"O-oi!" I called out immediately and grabbed the little girl, gently placing her in my arms. I looked down to see the little one I was holding and saw that her eyes were shut close. "Hey, you can open your eyes now." I said, trying to sound as nice as possible. I was never really good with kids. The last time I tried to play with a kid, my upperclassmen went nuts.

"O-oh! Mr. Echizen, I am so sorry." I heard the older girl say as she kneeled down beside me. "Baby? See what I told you about not being careful? It was a good thing Mr. Echizen was here to catch you..." she said, this must be Sacchii. Her voice was soft and very pleasing to the ears, I wonder how it would feel if she said my name…

I saw the girl with her eyes already open, they were staring at me intently then travelled to the woman kneeling next to me. "Mommy, isn't he the one on TV?"

I saw the woman smile and nod, "Yes Baby. Come now, let's go finish freshening you up." The little girl, in turn, nodded and held on to her mother. They excused themselves and I found myself looking at their trail.

I light cough managed to pull my neck back before it stiffened. "Well now, that was a sight." The coach stated. I don't know why, but somehow what he said felt quite... meaningful.

_POV Shift: Sakuno_

"There! All done!" I said proudly as I finished freshening my little girl. In turn, I saw my baby smile at me. "Wait for Mommy, okay? Mommy will just take a shower and then change clothes." Ulyssa nodded with a smile.

I turned back and immediately went inside the bathroom. It was very weird, but then again, it was my first time seeing him in person. I just didn't know Ryoma Echizen was an early bird, that's all – I wasn't thinking about how hot he looked in his gray polo shirt and matching khaki shorts, and no I didn't look at the muscles that were toned to perfection – not too muscle-ley but not less. I blinked and blushed. I unconsciously slapped my cheeks, what in the world was I thinking...

I hurriedly finished since everyone was waiting for me. Getting out of the shower in my towel and robe, I went to the walk-in closet and took a floral sundress from one of the racks. Then I dried myself and put on my underwear then my dress. I walked out to see my little girl obediently sitting on my bed. I smiled and quickly went to the dresser, got my hairdryer and dried my hair. It only took me less than 15 minutes to get ready.

I walked towards Ulyssa and picked her up. "Let's go downstairs, Papi said she'll take you out today." I told her excitedly.

"Really?! Where are we going? Mommy will come along, right?!" Her eyes twinkled, which made me smile lightly.

"No Baby, Mommy has work to do for today. So be a good girl to Papi, mmkay?" I nuzzled her nose gently.

Ulyssa rewarded me with one of her softest giggles, "Okay Mommy, but Ulyssa wishes that Mommy will come next time."

I nodded lightly. Without realizing it, we've already reached the living room. I saw my father stand up and took Ulyssa from my hands.

"Well, we'll be leaving the two of you then. Say goodbye to Mommy and Uncle Ryoma, Yuucchii" Dad told Ulyssa.

I saw her wave at us, "Bye bye Mommy! Bye bye Uncle Ryoma! Please take care of my Mommy!"

I blinked at my little girl's words. Before I could delve deeper regarding it, I heard the man near me.

"A-ah..." I heard him. He was staring at the disappearing figures of my Dad and Ulyssa.

Upon hearing the door close, I turned to him and sat down across him. "Please, do forgive me for my tardiness." I started.

He shook his head and I saw how his dark greenish hair swayed along. It looked so soft, I wonder what it would feel like to touch his tousled hair. I think he saw me fantasizing about his hair so he cleared his throat. "Ah, sorry, I was spacing out." It came out like a murmur, but I shrug it off, it wasn't that important anyway.

"There's no need to be formal, or to apologize. Your father is my coach and I am the one who asked for help." He stated. I didn't caught much of what he said because I was too busy looking at his lips, they were, they looked, kissable and –

"If I knew better, Miss Ryuzaki, I'd think you're fantasizing about me." He said with a very confident smirk. I blushed madly and bowed my head down to try and hide them.

"W-well, anyways, what brings you here? I mean, I know you're here for dance lessons. Though I need to ask what dance it is that you're going to perform." I said so as to shift the topic.

His smirk slowly faded, the boyish features turned back to the previous serious-hot one. "Miss, I don't know anything about dancing. The only thing I know is that I am requested by my mother to dance at her and my father's silver anniversary next month."

I blinked and nodded after a few seconds. So it's a dedicated kind-of dance...

"Oh." I turned back to look at him.

"If it's possible, I don't like any… feminine movements."

"Um, pardon?" I blushed lightly, in just a split of a second I realized I had given his sentence a different meaning.

I think he saw my uneasiness, "I meant, if there's a dance that doesn't require dancing, then I'd be happy to learn it."

A dance that required no dancing...? "Pfft ..." I started giggling, I wanted to suppress my giggles but then when I saw his face – full of curiosity, I just couldn't help it. The next thing I knew, I was laughing my heart out.

When I finally stopped, I saw how his eyes darkened. I gulped and arranged myself properly. "I-I'll try and find a dance that both fits the event and your requests. But we have to start tomorrow. We'll only do basic exercises and stretching. Though I think since you're an athlete, I guess you have this early work out session?" I managed to ask.

I saw him nod. Oh god, he's gone quiet...

"Well, um, is it okay if we do it here? I have a dance hall at the far end of this floor. Oh, and do you have tournaments for this month?" I asked in the _very most politest_ way I could possibly do.

"Cancelled them for this." He answered curtly.

I think I need to get myself ready for the following days...

* * *

**143Maid-sama - **sorry for the late upload (TTwTT)

**AnimeMango - **uwaaaa arigatou, hope to hear more from you, desu :3

* * *

Please do review~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 4

The next day, I woke up earlier than usual and finished my morning warm-up routine.

A sigh escaped my lips, I never once thought I would be teaching someone how to dance, much less a Ryoma Echizen. It was not that I don't like teaching, it was just that, dancing was something I tried so hard to avoid.

I just couldn't do it.

Every single step that I took as I danced felt as if I was stepping on glass shards. It was too painful.

But when I saw that determination in his eyes yesterday, I knew I needed to try and do it. I felt as if I could finally repay my mistake if I can pull this off. I walked towards the sound system included in the hall my father made for me. As I browsed through the songs on my playlist; I couldn't choose, so I turned on shuffle mode and let it play.

My feet had made its way to the center, while my eyes stared at the enormous mirror wall in front of me. I closed my eyes. If she was here, what would she tell me now? I took in a deep breath as I heard the chosen music.

I waited for 8 seconds before I started moving. The song was new, I guess Papa updated my playlist.

**[5SOS – Beside You]**

_Within a minute I was all packed up_

_I've got a ticket to another world_

_I don't wanna go_

_I don't wanna go_

_The silent words are hard to speak_

_When your thoughts are all I see_

_"Don't ever leave," she said to me_

What I love about contemporary was that, I get to express what I feel, in a very artistic way. I get to move around, unbounded by exact steps. It was joy that I felt when I moved with the beat, but somehow I slowly felt goosebumps.

_When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky._

_To the beat of our hearts at the same time._

_So close but so far away._

_(Can you hear me?)_

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

I didn't stop there and continued moving, feeling the rhythm as I moved. I tried to ignore the pain I felt. The song was too good, it was as if... as if it was speaking to me. I didn't know what was happening, I felt so alive while dancing. As if she was by my side.

_Another day and I'm somewhere new._

_I made a promise that I'll come home soon._

_Bring me back, bring me back to you._

_When we both wake up underneath the same sun._

_Time stops, I wish that I could rewind._

_So close but so far away._

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_The pieces of us both_

_Under every city light_

_And they're shining as we fade into the night_

That's when the lyrics of the song hit me. I continued to move, my eyes closed, then an image of her smiling face flashed inside my head. I gasped and suddenly the image was gone. I found myself unable to control my balance. The music continued but I was too overwhelmed to move properly.

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was..._

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_I'm trying to find the words to say._

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you._

_She lies awake._

_(Beside you)_

_I wish I was, I wish I was..._

_She sleeps alone._

_My heart wants to come home._

_I wish I was, I wish I was..._

I tried to regain control but I soon found myself falling, on the hard cold floor, as if saying I shouldn't do what I promised not to do. I closed back my eyes and braced myself for the impact.

But nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of golden feline orbs looking through my soul. I found myself staring at those dazzling eyes. It felt as though it emitted light that slowly filled my darkened view, I tried reaching it, but felt warm hands holding my cold ones. It felt safe. The warmth, the light, they assured me that I was in good hands. The last thing on my view, were those beautiful golden orbs, then everything went pitch black.

_POV Shift: Ryoma_

Sweat trickled down my face as I continued returning the tennis balls the machine was loaded with. It was only 6:15 in the morning and yet here I was in a tennis court, beating my ass off. I've already moved my things to my parents' house. Okaa-san was so happy back then, it was hard not to feel bliss. Though, as much as I love my mother, there was still him –damn that good-for-nothing stupid old man with his stupid rule.

"_I won't play any match with you for a month Ryoma, focus on the request your mother asked of you."_

I tightened my grip after remembering what he just said and poured all my strength on my next hit. The ball went off with such a speed and a violent twist that it left a mark on the spot it hit. Luckily for me, that was the last ball of the machine. I would've been hit if there were two more, or even one.

I walked back to my tennis bag and looked at my phone. It was only 7 in the morning. Damn me and my addiction to tennis. I only missed a day of holding the racket and here I was, earlier than any man of any job that required waking up early.

I fixed up my things and slung my bag over my shoulder. I've decided to walk back home to cool down my body.

But I seemed to have taken a turn without me knowing it. I found myself walking towards my coach's house. I don't know why my feet were taking me there but I just saw myself ringing the doorbell.

Again, I was greeted by my coach who seemed surprised. "Oh, I thought it was the newspaper or something. You're early again, was this the time you and Sacchii agreed to meet up?" he asked

I shook my head and told him I just went to take a jog and found myself passing their neighborhood. He let me enter. I took my shoes off before proceeding.

"I really thought it was your meeting time, Sacchii is already awake. She's at the dance hall. It's the door at the far end of this floor. I'd suggest you go on and see her, maybe you guys can start your lesson." Coach said without any hint of malice this time.

I nodded and went to the said location. As I went near the dance hall, music slowly entered my ears, every step I took made it louder and louder. The door of the dance hall was left slightly open so I thought it was alright to enter.

I stopped and took a peek first before I went in. I decided acting all gentleman since I already felt her uneasiness whenever I was around her. Though I never expected what I saw.

I don't know anything about dancing but somehow what I was seeing was different. It was like horrible foot work in tennis. She was wobbling, looking like she's trying to balance herself.

The next thing I knew, she was falling. Thank my stupid old man for training my reflexes. I caught her in time before she could hit the floor.

I tried shaking her, "Um... Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, wake up." I saw the uneasiness in her eyes and the freezing cold hand desperately trying to reach my face. I took it and held it in my arms, hoping the heat of my palm would lessen the low temperature hers emitted. Her shaking started to lessen, then her slightly opened eyes had completely closed.

I called out for Coach Saito. Upon seeing her daughter in such a state, he immediately instructed me to take her to her room.

He led me the way. Finally reaching her room, I settled her down her bed. I saw the coach check her up. He sighed, a relieved one.

He turned to look at me, his anxiousness had lessened but were still there, "Just a light breakdown. I am guessing she had forced herself to dance a usual."

I gave him a blank stare, in turn, he chuckled. "I know all of your versions of that poker face, right now, I can tell what you want to know. Come, I'll tell you." he said as he stood up. He led me to a room I didn't know existed. Upon entering, I looked around, there were no signs of the usual Japanese style the other parts of the house had. From the dark carpet to the dark blue walls, up to the white ceiling – everything was very modern in a very western style. The pieces of furniture were unbelievably white, the coffee table was made with glass as well as the chess pieces that were placed on it.

"We'd like to greet them in their custom, I guess." Coach Saito muttered. He motioned me to step back so I did. He pulled the curtains to reveal a spacious garden. The ground was covered with luscious green Bermuda grass, the whole area was surrounded by flowers. Following the white stepping stones, it led to two different directions; a wooden cabin on the left and a playground on the right.

I was overwhelmed by the sight I was seeing that I didn't notice the coach was already in the cabin. I made my way to him and sat on the long L-shaped chair that was carved from roots of trees.

"Ryoma, have you ever had an experience in which you had to choose between two happiness? That no matter what happens, you only have to choose one and drop off the other?"

I looked at him, his body was leaning on one of the pillars of the cabin. "No, I guess I haven't." I answered truthfully. I knew I didn't have the chance to encounter such experience because I never thought of any other happiness besides tennis… if you call that happiness.

I was too engrossed in thinking if I answered right that I never noticed the coach looking at me intently. "Sakuno did. It broke her badly, she thought she made the wrong decision and blamed herself for what had happened."

So that was her name. "Sakuno" I muttered quietly, it sounded so fragile.

"Sakuno grew up with my Mother, Sumire Ryuzaki. I was too young, and Sakuno was a mistake I couldn't just discard – even if my ex-wife wanted to. I didn't want to get rid of her. I wanted her to live, be raised by a parent, not by a delinquent. So I asked my mother to raise her. As understanding as ever, she took my little angel in. When I've been able to move on, to become something I know my daughter could be proud of, I decided to take her – along with my mother."

"But you only managed to take her. What happened?" I asked him.

I saw him sigh, "That night, I finally managed to go home. There was no one in the house because all the lights were turned off. It was already late though, so I thought they were already asleep. A neighbor had recognized me, he told me that my mother was rushed to the hospital. I found myself running as fast as I can to the hospital he mentioned."

I gulped, I knew where this was going. I just knew. He turned to look at me and the next thing he said confirmed my thoughts.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

The song was meant to be for a romantic relationship thingie, right? But I just felt like... it can be used this way too. LOL

* * *

**AnimeMango - **Uwaa~... feel so flattered atm. :3 thank you for following this story. :D

**143Maid-sama - **thankies for understanding, as usual. LOL How'd this one go? :3

* * *

Please do review~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 5

_3 years ago_

22-year old Sakuno Ryuzaki finished packing her make-up kit and costume for her debut that coming night. The young lady was very much excited given that she had been dreaming and actualizing this dream of hers for years. She looked around to see that everything was set.

Making her way down, she went straight to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Upon seeing her grandmother, she smiled and kissed the old lady on the cheeks. "Good morning, Obaa-san." She greeted cheerfully.

The older woman of faded brown hair tied up in a ponytail smiled. "Well goo –" Sumire Ryuzaki wasn't able to continue because she started coughing uncontrollably. She held her chest tight, eyes wide and watery as she continued coughing.

Sakuno panicked and immediately took a glass of water and her grandmother's medicine. She rubbed Sumire's back and settled the glass of water within the old woman's reach. Finally settling down, Sumire took the capsules and pills from her granddaughter's hands and drank each of them in succession.

She sighed, relieved at seeing her Obaa-san well again. She couldn't bare it if she'd be left by the old lady. In all her 22 years of existence, it was her grandmother that was with her – Sumire raised her, taught her the things she needed to learn, told her the things she needed to know, and made her realize the things that she needed to understand.

Sakuno knew about the existence of her father and how he had to leave her in her grandma's care. Her grandmother had a divorce with her grandfather even before she was born. Her father inherited her grandfather's surname while she had her grandmother's.

She held a small grudge on her father for leaving her like that before. That was before Sumire opened her eyes to understand the situation, she slowly learned to accept her father's mistake and waited for the day of his return.

She turned to look at the old lady already sitting on one of the chairs. Sakuno made her way near her grandmother and sat beside her. "Ne, Obaa-san; maybe I shouldn't go to the showcase tonight..." she murmured

"Sakuno, what on earth are you saying?" Sumire asked in disbelief; she knew how much this opportunity means to her granddaughter.

"I'll stay here, and take care of you." she answered.

"Am I really that old to be taken care of?" Sumire sarcastically replied. She placed a hand on her granddaughter's cheeks. "Doesn't dancing make you happy? Doesn't it feel great whenever you start moving to the music? You always told me how amazing it felt. Dear, I know it sounds weird – I'm a tennis coach and I know nothing about your passion, but just seeing you tell me of your experiences are enough proof of how amazing you've been feeling, of how dancing lives within you."

Sumire saw the chocolate-brown eyes of her granddaughter – still hesitant. She squeezed her cheeks gently, "I'll be fine." She reassured the young lady.

Sakuno heard her stage name being called. Her heart was beating faster. This was it, a big step of her dream coming true. She slid her mask on; leaving only her eyes open for public.

Hearing the loud applause as she entered the stage, Sakuno closed her eyes. She calmed herself as the lights settled down and the music started

**[Megurine Luka [Cover by Yamai] – Just Be Friends]**

_Just be friends All we gotta do_

_Just be friends It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends All we gotta do_

_Just be friends Just be friends..._

_/_

_I remembered early yesterday morning _

_Why do I feel _

_As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers _

_I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things_

_/_

_I already knew deep inside my heart _

_That the most painful choice would be the best _

_My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats _

_I wonder when we can talk_

_/_

_In this slowly decaying world _

_A path for my struggling self _

_I carve in your colorless smile _

_I pulled off the plug_

She felt the vibration of the music. The piano started and Sakuno moved along, slowly, dramatically – feeling every measure of the song. She turned to look up, reaching the light that was focused on her. Slowly settling down while taking back her hands, she kept it close in her chest as if she had caught the light.

_I shouted until my voice was dry _

_The echo reverberates in the empty air _

_Although there was nothing left _

_After the chains were removed_

_/_

_Fate that allowed us to meet _

_The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time _

_"So this is how it is..." I murmured _

_Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks_

_/_

_All we gotta do Just be friends _

_It's time to say goodbye Just be friends _

_All we gotta do Just be friends _

_Just be friends Just be friends... _

Standing up, she gracefully glided across the stage, savoring the moment. Somehow it felt nostalgic. She poured her heart out at every step and every move she executed. The feeling of yearning for the love she knew she had never experienced rushed through her.

_I realized at yesterday's quiet night _

_That even if I pick up the fallen flower leaves _

_It won't bloom back to its original form _

_The small death on top of my hands_

_/_

_Our time is frozen still_

_I remembered the season when we first met _

_And your sweetly smiling face _

_I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got _

_/_

_Our hearts are full of thorns_

_Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship _

_I sadly can't change my heart _

_I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you _

_But I have to say it_

She found herself tearing. She looked at one of the audience and pretended he was _the one_ and slowly stretched her arms out to him. As the music sped up, she abruptly took back her arms and displayed pain as if the experience had been so awful.

_The rain that pours on my heart _

_Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry _

_I anticipated the hurt _

_But my body can't move_

_/_

_Fate that connected us _

_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life _

_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end _

_Now we look go on without looking back_

_/_

_Once more, once more _

_If my wish can come true _

_I want to be reborn many times _

_I'll go and meet you from that day_

She continued moving along, giving everything she could in that one chance, giving everything for this happiness she had chosen.

_I shouted until my voice was dry _

_The echo reverberates in the empty air _

_Although there was nothing left _

_After the chains were removed_

_/_

_Fate that connected us _

_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life _

_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end _

_Now we look go on without looking back_

_/_

_This is the end_

_/_

_(Just be friends All we gotta do _

_Just be friends It's time to say goodbye)_

_Just be friends All we gotta do _

_Just be friends (Just be friends) It's time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends (Just be friends) All we gotta do _

_Just be friends (Just be frien~ds)It's time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends (~)All we gotta do _

_Just be friends (~)It's time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends_

The room fell silent as she sat down, her hands placed on her chest. She slowly lowered her head in defeat as the song ended.

As if on cue, loud applause boomed inside the arena. Sakuno slowly stood up and bowed at them, smiling happily. She then proceeded back stage to text her grandmother about how she did. Her eyes blinked at the overwhelming calls and texts she had received. Unlocking her phone, she quickly took a look.

Fear started welling up in her as the hundreds of texts and voice calls she had received all had one message.

Sakuno didn't wait for the announcement whatsoever, she ran her way to where the person she needed to see was. Reaching the vicinity, she hurriedly went to the reception. "Um, a patient... Sumire Ryuzaki, where is she?"

Sakuno didn't bother to say any thank you as she rushed towards the room. For once, she thanked the gods from above for setting her directionally-challenged trait aside.

A man in white coat emerged from the double doors. She quickly ran towards him. "My... my grandmother, how is she? Is she okay now? How long has she been here? Why is she here?" Sakuno continued the rain of questions in her head as she looked up at the man in front of her.

The man looked down at her, his eyes filled with mixed emotions. He found himself crying and hugged the young lady. "She's... she's..."

_Present_

"She died of heart attack." Coach Saito answered, ending his story. He straightened and walked towards the long chair I was sitting on, he sat across me. "Dancing had never been so painful for Sakuno since then."

I looked at him, my eyes giving nothing away. "Then why make her teach me how to dance? No matter where you look at it she still needs to dance if she's going to teach me."

He chuckled at the question I asked as if it was the stupidest thing I've ever said. "What would you do if you lost someone because you chose a tennis match over that person? People become irrational during their downfalls, Ryoma. There are some more than others. What I'm trying to point is, it wasn't Sakuno's fault my mother died. I want her to see that. I want her to understand that she had chosen dancing over nothing – that there were no options to begin with; my mother supported her, and I know it pains her so much to see her granddaughter blaming herself for her death. It pains me even more, as the father."

I opened my mouth to answer, even a slight 'hn' but was stopped when I saw a small figure in a brown one-piece jammies. "PAPI~!" I saw the literally puff of brown glomp her grandfather and kiss him happily.

"Hi there, Yuucchii." Coach answered with a smile, his previous aura slowly diminishing.

The little one smiled at him and realized he wasn't alone. She blinked twice before smiling at me, "Good morning, Uncle Ryoma!" she squeaked.

I gave her a small smile before gently patting her head. "Ohayoo." I said out of the blue.

She looked at me with a curious face. "What is huhayo?" she asked me. I sweat-dropped. I didn't realize that I had shifted language.

Coach Saito on the other hand, laughed softly, "It means 'Good morning' in Japanese." He answered. We were rewarded with a long 'Ohhhh' from the child.

Coach and Ulyssa went off and played. I excused myself and went back inside. I figured I'd go and check how she was doing before I leave. When I reached her door, I slowly entered her room. I saw her there, the same as how I left her. She was still fast asleep.

I sat down on the bed gently so as to not disturb her. She stirred a bit. It wasn't my first time seeing her this close, the first one was from this morning.

It is my first time though, to examine her features. I saw that she had ridiculously long auburn hair, her skin was pinkish white and her face... the epitome of breathtaking. Her pink lips looked so soft. .

I sighed and leaned away. I just realized that we haven't even introduced ourselves to each other. So I already know more than just her name, and I doubt if she didn't know me – but I still felt a formal introduction was necessary.

I looked at her hand that I had in mine from a while ago. It was only now that I realized how soft her hand felt.

I found myself leaning back to her, closer... her lips were parted lightly, as if inviting me to kiss her. I was pulled back when she stirred. Damn it! What the hell was I doing? I was acting... like that stupid old man!

I stood up and abruptly shook my head to shake off the thought of that perverted old man. A hand made its way through my hair as my eyes just stared blankly at her. What's with me today?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

I don't think the song's message suited the story tho _ gommen, but Yamai's cover was... it just really caught me XD anyways, cheers to **AnimeMango **and **143Maid-sama. **Thank you thank you very much for taking the time to read this story of mine, and the effort to reply. Thank you very much :D

* * *

Please do review~


	6. Chapter 6

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 6

"Hey, bend a little more, lower... lower." I instructed. I sighed, we weren't going anywhere with this.

"I told you..." I heard him and looked up to see him straightening himself up. "I don't like dances that make me look like a girl... I don't like dances in general." He complained.

"I tried my best to find you a choreo with least body movement, and this is the least one I could find!" I puffed at him.

I saw him sigh and run a hand through his hair. I gulped. That was the same thing he did two days ago.

_Flashback_

I woke up to find myself on my own bed. I was about to ask how in the world I got there, not to mention the fact that I was wearing the least clothing fit for sleeping. Then it hit me faster than light, I collapsed when I tried to dance again. Obaa-san's image flashed inside my head back there. She was smiling. But was she really happy for me?

I looked down at my shaking hands, my eyes started to blur because of the forming tears, I cupped my face. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming near. I hurriedly lied back down and furiously wiped my tears. I don't want anyone to see me cry.

The footsteps were neither from my father nor my daughter. I realized then that there was someone else inside the house, I instantly thought of _him_.

Slowly, I looked up to take a peek. I was right – it was indeed, Ryoma Echizen.

He was looking at me intently. I gulped.

I closed my eyes and tried to shake the weird feeling off. My heart started beating fast. Ohhhh, I wish he won't notice!

Something wasn't right. I could feel myself getting warmer. I slightly opened an eye and realized that Ryoma was leaning towards my face. His eyes were focused on my lips!

What am I going to do? I'm not making any move, does this mean I'm okay with this?

My heart started beating faster and faster and without thinking – I stirred, lightly. I felt the loss of weight on my bed and realized that he had leaned and stood a few meters away. I took another peek and saw him running his hand through his hair as his golden eyes looked at me blankly.

"Oi!"

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard him. I didn't realize that he was already so close to me.

All of a sudden, he just took my hand. "Will it help... if you dance with me?" he asked, his golden orbs were searching my lost brown eyes. What? What needs help? Me? Him? Huh?

I knew I had my mouth open, but for some reason, I couldn't say anything meaningful. I was babbling.

He slowly let go of my hand. I felt somehow at loss. I saw him look through my playlist. After a while, I heard the music start.

He walked back to me and stared at me. "I know you can dance." He murmured and then smirked. "If it'll help you, you can focus on me while dancing, I'll move along." He grinned.

I blushed hard and frowned at him. It wasn't irritation that I felt, neither was it anger… I don't know. I was just, I was just lost. But just one look at him makes me feel like I'm home.

The next thing I knew, I started moving.

**[Miley Cyrus – When I Look at You]**

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody, when the night's so long_  
_'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy_

_/_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no, light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_/_

I looked to the side and slowly gazed at him with longing in my eyes. My feet slowly made its way towards him and he did the same. We found our bodies close to each other. I felt the back of his hand caress the side of my face. I leaned to that hand with my eyes closed, feeling his touch.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his warmth envelope not just my body, but my whole being. It made me feel so safe. I pushed him away and let myself fall. My body kissed the hard floor but it didn't hurt. I imagined my world really falling apart, that the light of tomorrow really was too far from my reach – I tried desperately to reach for that light.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

/

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong_  
_And I know I'm not alone_

/

Then I suddenly felt a strong hand pull me up and hold me in my arms; my legs wrapped around his waist. I looked at him and he did the same to me. A smile made its way on my lips as I leaned my body away. I spread my arms as he spun me around, after the second turn I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him close. He slowly stopped and gently placed me down.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

/

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

/

I spun my way away from him. As I did so, I realized the pain I should've been feeling wasn't there anymore. The feeling wasn't even there to begin with, there was only genuine happiness. I was a good meter away from him. He looked at me as if inviting me back to his arms. I braced myself - now I know I wasn't really alone. I ran back to him.

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_  
_All I need, every breath that I breathe_  
_Don't you know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah,yeah_

/

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_  
_I look at you_

/

He gently caught me and spun me again. The feeling of him holding me like that… it felt special. Maybe it was just me, maybe I was just overacting. But all the negativities in my mind were gone once I saw his cat-like eyes that somehow told me to drop it all off.

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_  
_You appear just like a dream to me_

_..._

Placing me down, he danced with me along the music. It was amazing, I never thought I could feel this after so long.

Before the song ended, he carefully placed me down the floor as if I was the most fragile thing he had ever held. Slowly, he placed his hands over my eyes, making me close them.

I was breathing hard. Was I dreaming? But I heard the music. I slowly opened my eyes. My lips formed a light smile, I wasn't dreaming, he was still there. I smiled widely at him. I knew for a fact that everything was real, but the smile he gave me – flashing his white teeth into view, began to give me second thoughts. The next thing I knew, I was kissing him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**143Maid-sama~ **Thank you thank you very super duper so much for taking the time to read this story of mine XD so sorry for the delay. School's being a drag as usual XD

* * *

Please do review~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 7

I didn't know what was worse. The fact that I got dragged out of work by my bestfriend or the view that I was seeing of him beating the crap out of every street tennis player he encountered – through a match, of course.

I sighed and made a face. An would be fuming if she ever finds out about this. It's not that she hates Echizen. She just didn't like the idea of her husband slacking off.

I saw Echizen coming back from the court, leaving a bunch of players out cold. I sighed yet again. "Hey, Echizen. Don't you think you were a little too... harsh?" I tried to pick my words but hell! There weren't any nicer words than what I've thought of.

He eyed me devilishly. As creepy as he looked, I wasn't really fazed by it. "You know that doesn't work on me. Tell me what the hell's going on! With burgers! Your treat!" I successively sneered at him.

I soon found myself inside our favorite fast-food chain, eating my food away. "Well? Fire it up!" I said as I munched my burgers.

"A girl kissed me." He started.

Why am I – Takeshi Momoshiro not surprised? I gulped the food I was chewing and wiped my mouth clean. "Go on."

"I didn't kiss back."

"'Coz you're gay and you like me." I said matter-of-factly.

"Cut the crap, Momo-senpai! I'm serious!" there he goes. We were used to calling each other that way – as if we were still in junior high, never really paid attention into changing it.

"Well what you're saying isn't surprising at all! It ain't worth the talk. I don't see any important reason for me to leave my work aside, just for this, Echizen." I told him.

"He's my mental coach's daughter."

Well that got me. I shook my head lightly. "So, what? Was there some kind of rule that prohibited a tennis player from dating their mental coach's daughter?" I asked him sarcastically.

His face had pure irritation written on it after hearing what I've said. I would've laughed my ass off if it wasn't for that weird feeling I had –that somehow, he really was uneasy. Contrary to the old Echizen – he's already knowledgeable about the opposite sex now. So what he was telling me earlier about the kissing thing didn't really bother me. It was, how should I say this... normal for men in our age bracket?

"I don't know why you're so worked up about this. I mean, you should be happy about it, you're finally moving on from that… Kitazono." I finally said because he had kept himself quiet for far too long.

He eyed me darkly. Wooops, forgot it was taboo to talk about her whenever this kouhai of mine was around. "Maybe because she has a daughter – and no, I don't know if she's married."

"Really, Echizen? You're trying to tell me that you got hit by cupid's arrow – and the first woman you saw already has a child?" it was meant to be another sarcastic bark, but when I saw his head nod just a teeny weeny bit – my jaw literally dropped on the table.

"Oh come on! Out of all the hot chicks that had been linin' up for you for the past, what? 10 years? Just so they could get laid by the almighty Grand Slam title holder Echizen Ryoma, you had to be interested to a girl that's possibly married?!" I was having that I-can't-believe-this fit. Because I really couldn't believe it!

"I'm interested. I didn't say I like her or whatever." He said coolly and looked at me as if I was the stupidest thing that ever existed.

I sighed. Never ever argue with Ryoma Echizen, I thought to myself and looked outside. My eyes widened when I saw a familiar person. "Sa-chan!" I shouted.

_POV Shift: Ryoma_

I was busy thinking about her and what I've done. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to _not kiss her back. _I wanted to, hell I badly did. But I wasn't going to become a family-wrecker or the likes of it. I needed to confirm myself first. I needed to know if it was just plain interest or something else. I sighed.

Momo-senpai was deep in thoughts so I didn't bother excusing myself. I went to the comfort room. _Sakuno… _I needed to get her out of my system. Damn it, I have to keep our relationship professional. I wanted myself away from her as much as possible.

I washed my hands and walked back to our table. The next scenes were too unbelievable to believe in. "Sakuno?"

I saw Momo-senpai happily chatting with the woman I just called. "Ah Echizen! You should mee– eh?" he blinked.

"R-Ryoma... what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I should be the one asking you that."

I stared at her, she was uncomfortable – I could tell, her eyes gave her away.

"Wait up, wait up. You guys actually know each other?" Momo-senpai asked both of us.

"Yes/No" I blinked and looked back at her. "What do you mean, 'No'?" I was answered by pure stutters. I made a face.

Sakuno was sitting on my chair so I took the one next to her and sat down. "How'd you guys know each other?" Momo-senpai then asked.

She wasn't speaking anytime soon. I sighed, "She's my mental coach's daughter." Momo-senpai's eyes grew bigger. I stared him down, no way am I gonna let her know what we've been talking about. "Well, how did YOU know each other?" it was my curiosity's turn to be answered.

"Well, she's our previous coach's granddaughter." I blinked. "What?"

"Remember when you transferred out of SeiGaku after finishing your freshmen year?" He started, I nodded at him. "It was then that Baa-san or Sumire Ryuzaki-san came back after resigning. I don't know anything about her resignation though."

"A-ano, Obaa-san had to resign because of her health problems." Sakuno filled up. "Let me, Takeshi-kun."

Momo-senpai leaned back, "Good idea, Sa-chan." He smirked and listened. I didn't know where I got the idea of wiping off that smirk from his face and the urge to knock him out cold. I just knew I was feeling irritated at Momo-senpai.

"Obaa-san's only child, Saito Itaru, is my father. She took me in because Papa had to work abroad. I was home-schooled so I usually stayed at home, seldom going out. The only opportunity I had to go out was when Obaa-san needed an assistant whenever Takeshi-kun and the others had their training camp. When you entered SeiGaku though, that was that time that my grandma had to resign because of her illness." She paused.

I on the other hand, wasn't able to understand all of what she was saying since I was too occupied at the fact that Momo-senpai was 'Takeshi-kun' to her, and I was 'you'. I wasn't dense not to notice that.

"After a year, she said she could work again so she did. She also allowed me to enter SeiGaku. I graduated there afterwards. But I wasn't able to meet you since you transferred." She said, so much without even looking at me.

Thank you for stating the obvious, Sakuno. I grumbled to myself.

"Ahhhh, so that's what happened before you entered SeiGaku. Well, I heard from Echizen here that you already have a child? Did you and Fuji-senpai –"

"N-no!" Sakuno quickly answered. Good, because I would've added 'finding Fuji-senpai and killing him' in my to-do list. I looked at her with anticipation.

"But I do have a child, her name's Ulyssa. She's... my adopted daughter" Sakuno sadly answered, the last part almost inaudible.

"But you aren't married?" Momo-senpai further inquired. She gave him a blank stare and shook her head.

I saw his amethyst eyes look at me. He was mouthing the word 'adopted' numerous times until it became irritating.

I looked at the girl beside me and sighed. It was getting better and better. Sarcasm applied.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

uwaaaaa. OwO I got a new follow and favorite. Whoever you guys are, arigatou :D ish my first finished story so I really really appreciate that there are people reading this XD

* * *

Lemme know your thoughts :3 please do review~


	8. Chapter 8

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 8

It had been exactly a week since the unexpected reunion that happened inside that fast-food chain – which was also the last time I had talked to Ryoma. He hadn't visited the house either since the kissing stunt I pulled off. I sighed to myself. He used to visit even if we didn't have rehearsals just for Ulyssa's sake.

I saw my door open and reveal my baby girl. My problems faded in an instant. A smile made its way on my lips as I spread my arms. "Good morning baby." I greeted her but she didn't reply. I blinked and stood up from the bed. Immediately, I picked her up and sat back on the bed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

My little girl started tearing up, "Mommy, where's Uncle Ryoma?" she sniffled. "I miss him Mommy!"

"Um, Uncle Ryoma is a very busy man." I reasoned to her as I cuddled her close.

"But Uncle told me she'll always make time for me! I wanna see him Mommy! I wanna see him!" she started crying.

/

_POV Shift: Nanjirou_

It was another fine day for another fine erotic magazine. I snickered as I walked towards the veranda of our house. Living in the States sure was – and still is, a hassle. Good thing Rinko agreed to remodel the house the same style we had in Japan – it made me feel less… hassled.

Reaching my favorite spot, I lied down and took out my magazine. I was about to open it up when the doorbell rang.

"Nanjirou! Can you get that?!" My wife shouted. I grumbled; Nanako was out buying groceries and my good-for-nothing son was out beating the crap out of players – through tennis, of course… so I guess Rinko was left with only me to order around. I heard the doorbell again. Damn it. One ring was enough!

I grumbled as I made my way to the gates. The ringing wasn't stopping and it made me as pissed as hell. "HEY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RAPE MY DOOR BELL YOU KNOW!" I shouted as I opened the gates.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr. Echizen!" I heard and looked down – a blushing young woman carrying a frowning little girl came into my view.

"Don't shout at my Mommy like that!" squeaked the little one. She was immediately hushed by her so-called 'Mommy'.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow at the older girl – I scanned her from head to toe. She was wearing a white sleeveless-turtle necked dress that reached just above her knees. Hmm, fashion sense is good… and the chest size… not bad. When I reached her facial features I was met with a tennis ball flying to my face. I quickly dodged and caught the ball.

Looking up, I smirked. "Yo Ryoma, that was a very good way of greeting your father." I grinned wider.

He was eyeing me as if I've taken his oranges away. Keh, I'm not like his brother.

"Uncle Ryoma!" squeaked the Spartan little girl and quickly got off of her mother's grasp. She ran towards my son and hugged him.

Ryoma picked up the girl. I made a face. "Oi seishounen. Next time you expect visitors, don't forget to stay home."

"Mr. Echizen. I'm sorry. We actually came here without notice. Ulyssa just couldn't stop crying unless she sees Ryoma... I had no choice. I'm very sorry to have disturbed you." I blinked.

"Ah sou ka. It's not a problem at all." I managed to say and smirked at her.

"Bad!" the little girl shouted again. "Uncle Ryoma! That man shouted at Mommy!" I can't believe this kid. Does she really think my brat of a son can take me?

"Ryoma's the bad one, little girl." I snickered. And here I was actually picking a fight with a little girl. Had I known better, I would've thought of this girl as my son's own – she already hates me to the core.

"Oi, baka Oyaji!" I heard my son shout at me.

I snickered. "Uncle Ryoma is baddd~" I chanted as I went in. "Oh, pretty Onee-chan, come in~!" I added before I could get too far for her to hear me.

/

It didn't take long before for the others to get along with Ryoma's visitors. After only a few hours I have learned that the girl was actually my late coach's granddaughter. Ah nostalgic~

Baa-chan's granddaughter, Sakuno – if I remember correctly... I wasn't really good in remembering names. She was at the kitchen helping Nanako and Rinko preparing the meal.

Ryoma on the other hand, couldn't stay locked up in his room as usual because of the Spartan little girl tailing him. The three of us were in the living room. I found myself quite amused at the sight. My son displayed patience with a child that I've never seen before; he even seemed to enjoy what he was doing.

I grinned, the sight almost looked like me and Ryoma way back…

…

Wait.

…

Something's not right. I stood up and made my way towards the little girl.

She looked up at me with those big fiery brown eyes. I leaned down and stared at her. She was blinking but she never took her eyes off mine. "Hmmmmmm ..." I muttered as I rubbed my chin.

Ryoma frowned, as what I saw from my peripheral vision "Oi, what are you trying to–" I grinned.

His words were stopped when I squeezed the little girl's chubby cheeks.

"U-uwaaaaaa! N-Najirojii!" the little girl shouted as she called me by the name Rinko taught her a while ago. I snickered and ran as fast as I could; leaving a sore-cheeked little girl. No phoning child protection services! I didn't hurt her!

"Oyaji..."

Before I could taste the wrath of my son. "Stay with your pumpkin first, seishounen~! Wouldn't want sweet Sakuno to be disappointed, would we?" I teased before closing the door of me and my wife's room. I grinned lightly.

/

Lunch was served sooner rather than later. I snickered as I looked at the soul-sucking stare my son was giving me. He knew better than to make his mother angry – Rinko wasn't really a fan of brawling, especially in front of food.

We ate in peace – something surprisingly different than usual. After the meal, we all went to the house's temple.

Ryoma and the Spartan girl were busy playing with Ryoma's racquets while Nanako and Rinko watched them in satisfaction.

I on the other hand, sat beneath one of the shady trees; looking at them from a distance.

"Ne, Ojii-san. Why are you here?" a sweet voice from beside me muttered.

I turned to look at her and snorted. "Why wouldn't I be, it's my house, isn't it Sakuno-chan?"

She giggled at my retort and looked back from where the others were. "I meant, why aren't you joining them?"

"Hmmmm... because I want to look at my wife from afar." I found myself answering truthfully.

I felt her curious eyes on me even though mine were still focused on Rinko. "Sakuno-chan. Do you think I'm a perverted old man for what I just said?" I was referring to my answer a while ago, about looking at my wife from a distance.

I turned to look at her and she blinked at my question. "Not really, Ojii-san." I expected a full-blow yes from her though.

"Hoo~? Why would that be?"

"It is how I look at you, Ojii-san. I know you can justify your behavior if I asked you." She answered simply.

I turned back to look at my wife, she was suppressing her laugh as she watched Sakuno's kid play with hers'. "Well, I like looking at her from afar – it takes me back to the times where she used to look back from a seat as I played my matches. You already know that I had a career before, but now – I'm just an old man with my inappropriate magazines. Before, no one would ever question me why my wife hadn't walked out on me. But now – it's different, I don't play anymore, I don't check my strings or my forms and my opponents. So even I ask myself why Rinko's still beside me." I muttered, I really didn't know where those came from. Maybe I was just thinking out loud.

I shrugged and looked back at the young woman beside me. "Wanna know something else, Sakuno-chan?"

I saw her blinking back at me again. I leaned close and whispered something in her ears. She automatically started laughing. I snickered when I saw my kid looking at me as if I stole his oranges again.

/

The day had already ended. Ryoma took Sakuno and her kid home. I went back to my favorite spot and took the magazine, so much for a fine erotic read-a-thon. I was walking up the stairs when a figure blocked my way. "Oh, Ryoma. What is it now?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Dad." I looked at him and grinned inwardly. I could never get enough of those fierce eyes. "You got too close to the both of them, what were you trying to do?" He asked. I knew he was referring to Sakuno and her daughter.

"You know, Ryoma," I started as I walked pass him, "the minute I first laid my eyes on you – I had no doubts that you were my son. Your eyes were enough proof."

He remained silent for a while, "Where is this going?" I knew he knew what I was aiming for. I turned back to look at him.

"Have you ever considered that her kid might be yours?" I murmured with seriousness.

…

…

…

"Baka! We don't even have any resemblance." He barked at me.

I looked at him in dismay, now I'm starting to have second thoughts if he's really my son – kidding~! "I thought you performed best in Science? Haven't you studied about the basic principles of genetics?! The probability of inheritance?!" I half-shouted at him.

"Don't lecture me as if you actually paid any attention to school before!"

I sighed, there he goes again, not listening to the wise words of yours truly, "Whatever. Just think about it though."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**143Maid-sama~ **omg. I thought you had stopped reading this TT^TT etoo, congratulations again on your graduation :3 I think Fuji isn't making his debut just yet XD gommen

Anywayssss, I'll be posting three chapters for today :3 since summer class would start soon~ arigatou for reading desu ^w^7

* * *

Lemme know your thoughts :3 please do review~


	9. Chapter 9

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 9

I've been tired as hell all day because of my previous 'workouts' and of the unexpected visit from Sakuno and her kid. Now, here was my father telling me that Ulyssa is _my _child.

I frowned at him. "Give me a break already. You cancelled my games, you forbid me from going back to Japan –thus not getting the chance to play tennis with my previous teammates, now this." I retorted. Mixed emotions started piling up again. I stared at him. The old man just looked at me with his fearless brown eyes.

"Do I have to repeat my reasons every time we have this conversation?" I blinked at him as he sighed those words. He went closer to me. "You don't have patience in almost everything, Ryoma. How come you have one on her?"

I faced him head on. His words were like revelations to me. Me? With a child? Where the hell did he get that idea? I shrugged at him, letting him know I wasn't buying it. He knew I wasn't speaking anytime soon. So he asked me one last time;

"Tell me, Ryoma. What happened three years ago?"

…

…

"Ryoma! W-what are you doing here?" I saw her half-closed eyes grew wide at the sight of me.

"I need to talk to you." I answered her. She was wearing pink cotton pjs and her hair was a mess.

Cute.

I sighed inwardly. If it weren't for the situation my father made me realize I was in, I would've pulled her close to me and gave her the reply she waited back then.

"A-about what?"

"About Ulyssa." I answered simply. She gulped lightly before letting me in, I proceeded to the garden while she excused herself.

I sighed. Last night, my father had asked about my sudden visit to Japan three years ago. I remember what I told him last night. I closed my eyes as I leaned on the wooden chair.

"_through with dating"_

_Flashback_

_Japan, 3 years ago_

Echizen Ryoma found himself sitting on one of the VIP seats of the arena he was in. His girlfriend of 5 years, Kitazono Kotoha, funded the show. It was to showcase Japanese dancers for a chance to perform internationally.

His first encounter with Kotoha was way back when they were still in Junior High. He did figure that the girl was a spy for a tennis club at Hokkaido, so he never expected to see her again. After a few years though, Kotoha showed up in one of his games. Everything started there. He courted the famous dancer for two months before she finally said yes.

Right now, he knew he needed to propose to the girl – they were dating for five years, what's there to wait for? Right after the show, he'll take her to the venue he had readied at one of Tokyo's finest hotel as he had planned.

The show had started when Ryoma felt his throat dry. He stood up and walked outside. Ponta was the only drink he knew he needed. He was a few meters away from the door when he heard voices.

"Marry me." Said a husky voice. "Marry me. You don't have to pretend to him anymore. You don't have to spy on him, my tennis is over. You don't have to do this anymore, you don't have to sacrifice our happiness just for my dream."

Ryoma's eyes turned to slits but then widened at the next voice he heard. "O-okay..."

There was no doubt about it – but he had to see it. He went closer and stopped as Kitazono Kotoha came into his view. He clenched his fists. He wasn't going to cause a seen here, but hell he wanted to. He knew better than to cause havoc to the show his fiancée – scratch that, ex fiancée, had worked hard for – even after what she just did.

Ryoma sighed and walked back in. He phoned the hotel and told them to cancel the preparations. Ending the call, he placed his hands inside his pockets. He knew he had to get out of the area before he could lose control of himself.

"Please welcome on stage, Ulyssa!"

Somehow he managed to look at the emerging performer. She was dressed in white, her face was covered and only her eyes were shown for the public's view. The music started and it felt as if the song was mocking him.

He found himself sitting back on his seat, not once breaking his eyes from the performer. At one part of the song, he saw how her eyes looked straight into his. He saw the longing, he felt her need to be loved…

The song ended and he didn't realize he was applauding with everybody else. The performance was just breathtaking.

But his heart sank as he saw Kotoha back on the stage. Her lips were pale as she turned to look at him. Ryoma stood up and walked off, not even taking a glimpse at the person, whom he loved deeply, as she called him. Since that day, he avoided dance-related things, he hated it. He hated it, but not as much as he hated her.

She had made him weak and vulnerable. Dating her had become a drag that he only realized just now. Loving and dating… he knew he had to avoid those two. Both break the balance because one has to do everything and throw anything and everything just for the person they love. Ryoma knew he didn't need that kind of love nor attention. He vowed to forget her. He was through with it all.

_End of Flashback_

…

I suddenly felt something cold pressed against my cheek. I leaned away as I opened my eyes to see a can of Ponta near me.

"Here. I figured you'd like this rather than coffee." Sakuno smiled as she handed me the can of cold drink.

"Thanks" I muttered as I took the canned drink. I saw her sit beside me; she seemed freshened up. The previous pajamas were replaced with a frilly white sundress and her messy hair was tied in twin braids.

Cuter.

Fuck! I shook my head. "A-ano ..." I turned to look at her. Her eyes were on the cup of milk she was holding. "Thank you ..." she started. Seeing that I wasn't replying anytime soon, she continued. "I've never seen Ulyssa so happy before. It's all thanks to you." she looked at me and smiled.

"Grandma's loss had brought me so much pain. It was actually the reason why I had to stop dancing. I felt nothing but guilt all those time. I thought, if I had just stayed and took care of her, then maybe she would've lived longer..." her voice broke. She was tearing and I fought the urge to just wrap my arms around her.

"Then, then she came to my life. I-it was unexpected. But, the first time I had her, I was reminded of the sensation I've felt when I performed once. Ulyssa... I knew my life had been completed again." She slowly wiped her tears and looked up at me. "Seeing her happy makes me a lot more. That's why, I'm really thankful. Thank you so much, Ryoma." She smiled.

Seeing her this thankful made me hesitant. If I told her I _could _be her adopted daughter's biological father, what would happen? After hearing about her encounters, I couldn't find myself to actually do what I meant to do there for.

"That's why, I figured I could tell you..." she said snapping me out of my reverie. "Ulyssa, her name came from the stage name a showcase once gave me when I performed."

I stared at her blankly. So it was Sakuno… I opened my mouth to comment on that, I wanted to tell her I was there when she danced.

"And, that she's not adopted. She's really my child."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Yosh~ As I've said before, OOCness is everywhere, grammatical errors, tenses, misuse of punctuation marks and made-up stuff are scattered XD so I'm really amazed at le readers :3 lovelots desuuuu. Next chappie consists of flashbacks desu. Dewa, off you go~

* * *

Lemme know your thoughts :3 please do review~


	10. Chapter 10

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 10

_3 years ago, Japan [Sakuno Ryuzaki | Saito Itaru]_

Sakuno couldn't believe what she had heard. "NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S FINE! Y-you're just playing with me, right? Right?" she asked in desperation.

But upon seeing the double doors open to reveal her lifeless grandmother, Sakuno's world ended. She pushed away the tall man that held her a while ago and walked towards where Sumire Ryuzaki laid. Big tears trickled down her face as she went closer to her.

She was only a few inches away, but Sakuno stopped her tracks as a gasp escaped her mouth.

If only she had been there for her, had she given her the medications she should've taken, her grandmother could've lived. She caused her grandma's death. Right at those moments she couldn't find the courage to touch her face. Sakuno felt unworthy and ashamed of herself.

She stormed off of the hospital. Someone was shouting her name but she ignored it completely. All she thought about was how she should be away from that place as quickly as possible.

Guilt was eating her alive.

/

The desperate young woman soon found herself in a bar, drinking. Her mind was a blur. She was still sobbing. Instances flashed in her mind of what _could have _happened if she had chosen to stay with her grandmother. Sumire _could have _lived, they _could have _been alright. But no, she had to choose dancing over her own grandmother. Her drink had unknowingly spilled all over her dress. She ignored the coldness of it and called up for another.

A waiter had appeared beside her. "M-Ma'am, your boyfriend is here to pick you up."

She looked up at him. Everything was blurry. She couldn't even think, her mind was drowned in alcohol. Everything became hard for her, thinking, seeing, even standing up. She wobbled as she tried standing up again.

Strong hands enveloped her small frame before she could even kiss the hard floor. Looking up, she tried focusing her vision at the person, but everything couldn't go as she wanted to. Her eyes had become heavy, she fought but was too weak – the last thing in her view, were a pair of fiery beige eyes, looking straight to her being.

Sakuno woke up with a weird feeling. She looked around, her vision was still fuzzy but she knew she wasn't in her room. The light shift on the bed caught her attention. She looked to the side and saw a naked man with his back to her, sleeping beside her. She tried screaming but she couldn't find her voice, her throat fell sore. When she tried moving, her lower body felt pain.

Looking down, she realized she was as good as naked as the man beside her. Adrenaline came over Sakuno and quickly got off the bed, there, she saw blood stains. Shaking, she quickly looked for her clothes and put them on. She didn't even spare a glance at the man who took her purity and just dashed off.

Sakuno bumped into a young man. She stepped back. "Ah! Ma'am, I'm here to escort you home. One of the hotel's regular had mentioned of you." he said. As much as her mind was in a mess, she knew clearly that she wouldn't be able to go home, given that she didn't know where she was as well. She nodded to him.

/

Saito Itaru went to his mother's house, hoping that her daughter would be there because he lost her at the hospital. He couldn't leave her mother either so he finished the papers the hospital required and transferred her mother to the morgue. Opening the door, he was met with an empty house.

"Sakuno?! Sakuno?! Are you in here?!" he tried calling for her but there was no answer.

Sighing, he turned around and decided to go to the police. A small gasp caught his attention, he immediately looked up and saw his daughter, standing there just outside the door, shaking while out of breath.

"Sakuno!" he cried and ran towards her. He held her in his arms. "Kami, I thought I'd lost you too..." the father muttered as he planted soft kisses on his daughter's hair. "Don't worry, Papa's here now. I'm here now, baby." He continued whispering comforting words to his daughter until finally, her shaking had stopped.

He couldn't ask her what had happened. Judging from the way she looked, she must've suffered something horrible. Saito hugged her tighter. He wasn't there for his mother, he couldn't even be there for his child.

Guilt was eating him even though he knew what to think of. He knew he had to whisper more comforting words, he knew he had to hold her in his arms as much as possible, he knew everything he had to do – but he felt they weren't enough.

In front of him was the person he changed himself for – but he felt that his changes weren't enough. They weren't enough to take away the pain his daughter was feeling. They weren't enough to make Sakuno smile through the challenges she was facing. _They just weren't enough._

/

As he delved deeper in pessimism, Saito soon felt his daughter hug him back. Pain and guilt disappeared in a matter of seconds. His rational mind started working again. His daughter had nothing but him now, it was his time to take care of her – not just for his daughter's sake, but also his mother.

/

Hours passed, Saito and Sakuno caught up with each other. The father had learned her daughter's experiences in school, about her friends, the tennis club his mother used to coach, and – of course, Sakuno's passion for dancing.

Saito felt his dreams coming true. Before, he thought of nothing but slack-off, lie down and stare at the ceiling, slack-off, lie down and stare at the ceiling some more… but when Sakuno came, everything felt different – he felt the responsibility. Saito knew he needed to change.

Now that he did and had come back – he was going to make up for the lost time. Sakuno needed him now more than ever.

/

Days passed, Sumire Ryuzaki's funeral took place. Saito assured himself that he was always there for his daughter. His daughter had shut herself out from society, even to her own friends. He hugged her, assured her, and comforted her as much as he can throughout the ceremony.

A month passed, Saito noticed Sakuno's change in behavior. She throws up in the morning, she craves for sweet things more often than usual, and he found out she was delayed. When he talked to her about it, the girl started crying and hugged him tight.

She had a one-night stand with a man she didn't know.

He held her close. He left Sakuno to his mother's care to avoid these kinds of situations. But, he couldn't blame Sumire – and he shouldn't. Until his mother's last breath, he knew Sumire did her best in raising his child up.

It was his fault, if only he was fast enough, he could've caught up with his daughter. Sighing, he figured it all out. They can't stay here anymore – he didn't plan to either. He only waited for her daughter's pain to heal before they fly off, to America. After completing the papers granting Sakuno's custody to him, they flew off of the country.

A year passed, Sakuno gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Saito held the little girl close to her mother as she woke up. For the first time in his life, he saw her daughter smile – full of happiness, it was like a ray of sunshine beaming at him. He went closer and caressed the cheek of his granddaughter.

"What are you going to name her?" He asked as the baby looked at her with her fiery brownish red eyes.

He saw her daughter cuddle the lump of joy in her hands, "Ulyssa. Her name will be Ulyssa."

/

_3 years ago, Japan [Ryoma Echizen]_

Tokyo streets were alive that night. Ryoma had nothing in mind but to wander aimlessly though. He didn't know where his feet were taking him. He didn't want to go back to his suite either, the chance of seeing Kotoha there was a hundred and one percent.

His tracks stopped when he heard a loud sound. It was still indistinct but he figured that someone was actually calling him.

"KOSHIMAE~!"

He turned around to see Tooyama Kintarou. "Hey." He greeted back with lesser enthusiasm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?! We could've played a match!" he grinned.

Ryoma sighed, looking at the guy in front of him – he looked the same age as him, but his spirit was the same when he first met Kintarou. "I was busy. Even if I did come here, I wouldn't play a match with you." he managed to say. "Wait, what are you doing in Tokyo anyway?"

Kintarou shrugged. "You're unfair Koshimae!... Eh? The others decided to take a trip here and meet up with their friends and stuff. I just tagged along because it seemed that everyone was going. Ne, ne, do you still live in that house with the big temple that has a tennis court?"

Ryoma gave him a helpless look, "Sou ka. No I don't, I just felt like visiting Japan once in a while." He murmured, he wasn't going to talk about love with this guy – or with anyone. It wasn't really Ryoma's thing. Never was, never will.

"Eh? Then where are you staying?" Kintarou blinked. Ryoma looked around and realized that the hotel he was staying at was just two blocks from where they were standing. He sighed lightly, so much for avoiding it.

"There." He pointed.

Kintarou looked in amazement, "WAAAAAAAA~" Ryoma could literally see the sparkle in Kintarou's eyes. "Na, Koshimae, wanna go get some drink? Shiraishi and the others, we agreed to meet up at a bar before we head home." Kintarou asked after a while. He had this goofy grin on his face.

"I don't drink. Thanks for the offer though." Ryoma declined.

"That's too bad." Kintarou grumbled. "Well~ if we ever get to see each other, I'll challenge you again! And I won't take no for an answer~! Matta na!" he happily bid farewell as he took off.

Ryoma waved lightly and made his way to the hotel. It was inevitable, he thought. He convinced himself that seeing her was expected since her room was just a floor below his.

He entered his suite and immediately lied down on the bed. After a while, he started removing his clothes. All the formalities wrapped around him reminded him of Kotoha and it wasn't helping. He took a quick shower and emerged from the bathroom only in his boxer shorts.

Ryoma knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon… He found himself dialing hotel services.

"Hello, Mr. Echizen, how may I help you?" a voice said as his call was picked up.

"Bring me three bottles of your strongest alcohol." He ordered and ended the call. He wasn't a drunkard and he wasn't lying to Kintarou when he told him he didn't drink – he really didn't. He just thought, maybe alcohol could soothe his anger at Kotoha.

/

Two bottles were already empty. Ryoma already felt tipsy after finishing the second one, but he continued drinking. His vision started blurring and his temperature was rising. He even had to switch the air-con a level or two near its max just to cool himself down.

He wondered why images of the dancer named Ulyssa flashed in his mind instead of the woman that he would've proposed to. Although he was thankful for it, it was still logical to think about the thought since his relationship with Kotoha was reasonably deeper than the dancer. It was a girlfriend against stranger thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by abnormally loud knocks on his door. Standing up, Ryoma made his way near the entrance. The knocking wasn't stopping.

Opening the door, he saw Tooyama Kintarou gasping for air. "K-koshimae!" His face was full of worry. He went in even without Ryoma's permission and looked around.

It took a while for Ryoma's mind to register what was happening. He soon realized that the guy wasn't alone – Tooyama was carrying someone. "O-oi, Tooyama-san." He muttered.

"Where's your bed?" Kintarou asked franticly.

Ryoma's mind was in a disordered state. "Don't think about doing it here, Tooyama!" he shouted.

"I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT DOING HER. AHO!" Kintarou shouted at him. Seeing a slightly opened door, he kicked it hard so he could enter and saw the bed. The red head slowly placed the girl down.

"What happened?" Ryoma managed to ask as he looked at the figure on his bed. His vision was too cloudy to get a detailed picture of the woman Kintarou had brought.

Feeling relieved, Kintarou turned to Ryoma. "I was waiting for the others when I saw her. I knew her because she's from your school. She used to cook and make me lots of bento whenever we get to meet in tennis matches. She was so drunk she collapsed. I panicked. I didn't know what to do and where to take her. I couldn't take her home because it's too far. Can you take her home?"

After the long explanation which sadly wasn't processed by Ryoma's mind, he gave Kintarou a blank stare. "What?"

Kintarou made a face. "TAKE HER FUCKING HOME KOSHIMAE! YOU LIED TO ME SO I'M ONLY GOING TO FORGIVE YOU AFTER YOU TAKE HER HOME!"

…

…

After Ryoma had phoned the staffs about preparing a car for him and the girl, Kintarou was gone in a flash. Closing the door, Ryoma felt the effects of the alcohol kicking in. His mind was more messed up than before. He couldn't even think properly.

Walking to the bed, he lied down beside the woman. Ryoma's eyes started getting heavy. The last sane thing he saw, was a woman's face slowly nearing his.

Soft lips met his and he found himself kissing back. The place was too dark for him to see the figure giving him the intense sensation he was feeling. He felt her mouth trail kisses from his face down to his neck. He groaned at the feeling she was giving him. He felt himself getting hard. Ryoma rolled over and pinned the girl down on the bed. His blurry vision only saw chocolate brown eyes emitting the same lust as his. He lowered his head and kissed her senseless...

…

…

Ryoma woke up with a massive headache. "Nggghh ..." he groaned as he sat up and held his head. Last night was something beyond normal. He even had a very weird dream that escalated into a sensual one. Then it hit him. He lied back down. Kotoha accepting another man's proposal wasn't a dream. He closed his eyes tight as another wave of pain struck his head. He reminded himself not to use alcohol as remedy. It just added up to the already-existing problem.

/

He heard a knock at the door, "Echizen-sama?" the person added.

/

"What?!" he shouted as he tried standing up. Leaving the sheets, he felt his body shiver. When he looked down, he realized he was naked. Ryoma quickly went to the bathroom and put on a bathrobe. He made his way to the door afterwards.

"Good morning, Echizen-sama." The staff greeted as the door opened.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked, trying to stay calm despite his effin hangover.

"I have taken your guest home a few hours ago as you instructed." He said.

Ryoma blinked. A guest? As far as he knew, he didn't – he stopped from his inner musings as scenes of last night started flashing back in his mind. Kintarou barging in was real, the girl was real, what he and that girl did was fucking real.

The young man absentmindedly nodded at the staff who had excused himself. He closed the door and leaned on it.

Ryoma had a one-night stand with a woman he didn't know. He tried to convince himself that at his age, he had already bedded a good number of women without remembering their names. But the woman last night was different, and he couldn't talk himself into believing that she was the same as any woman he had done it with.

This was just like those in his cousin's romance novels and drama CDs. He started cursing inwardly. Contrary to those fictions though, he wasn't going to look for the girl and fall in love with her. No. Screw it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Hohoh :O I dunno when I'll be able to update again. I hope you had a good read desu :3 gommen again for any disappointments~ or any mushy stuff w

* * *

Lemme know your thoughts :3 please do review~


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

YOSH~ I think from here on, chapters would be longer desu :3 please enjoy~ imma go say thank you to **143Maid-sama**cchii again 3 alabya.

thank you for the review on **_Good Mistake_ **too, **themrsbooboo **:3 if you ever see this XD

* * *

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 11

"Sakuno honey, can you please buy these things?" a soft voiced said as she handed me the list. "Ryoma will come along, ne Ryoma?" the same person added as she looked at her son who was lying down on one of the mats. Ryoma made a face for a split second before standing up and walking over towards me and his mother.

His abs came in full view – and I didn't know if I were to thank or curse that black board shorts for preventing me from fainting. I blushed lightly and tried not to stare too much. He had a body to die for and it became more prominent when he slowly stretched himself. I tried so hard not to gawk – really, I didn't know if he was doing it on purpose or not, but I just couldn't help my eyes. He was giving me a show!

I turned my back on him, feeling my cheeks getting as red as ever. I even released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

_Flashback_

"UNCLE RYOMA!" my little girl shouted as a figure emerged from the door.

Ryoma squatted down and waited until Ulyssa was in his arms. My little girl giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ryoma lifted her up, "Ohayoo~ Uncle Ryoma" she greeted. I smiled, Ryoma was teaching Ulyssa Nippongo little by little.

"Ohayoo." I greeted him as well. He seemed a bit off, since he just gave me a nod in reply.

Although, I already noticed his uneasiness ever since our talk a few days ago. I sighed, did I do something wrong? And if I did, was it a really, super-duper bad move? Because he really seemed awkward with me after it.

His scent had gotten more distinct, I realized he was already by my side. It wasn't as musky as men's perfume – my mind even had the idea that it might not have been any kind of cologne or expensive eu de toilet and maybe just his natural scent… or maybe I was just fantasizing about him too much.

Ryoma cleared his throat – he seemed to have noticed my daydreaming state. I turned off the stove. I was actually busy preparing Ulyssa's breakfast since my dad was out.

"Um, what brings you here?"

I mentally slapped myself at the question I just asked; it was obvious! He was here for his dance tutorial. Was there some other reason? Were they going to talk about the kissing thing? Or the reunion thing?

"Mom wanted to go night swimming tonight. She invited your family. You up for it?" he answered robotically.

"Night swimming ..." I murmured. That means I get to spend more time with Ryoma. Don't get me wrong, I just want to clear things up with him. I mean, how can I teach him if he's avoiding me? I know he shuts me off more often than not, but I just had to try harder. He's done so much for me and my family. Plus, he had to cancel his tournaments just for this, so it must really be important.

"Uwaa~! I wanna go Mommy!" Ulyssa shouted happily – I almost forgot that my little girl was actually with us. When I turned my gaze back at Ryoma, I saw that he was looking at my little girl; as if scanning her from head to foot. I pursed my lips lightly.

"Okay then, I'll tell Papa about it. I'm pretty sure he'll come too."

"Sakuno?!" I blinked and saw Auntie Rinko's worried face in front of me. "O-oh, I'm sorry, I was spacing out." I said embarrassingly as I scratched the back of my head before excusing myself.

My feet took me towards the kiddy pool where my daughter was playing, I bent down and patted her head.

"Baby, Mommy will just go out and shop some things, okay?" Ulyssa just nodded without even sparing me a glimpse. I giggled lightly, she was too busy playing with Nanako-nee-san.

I took my summer dress and put it on, going out with so much skin exposed made me feel uneasy. But when I saw Ryoma who seemed pretty comfortable with only half of him covered, and the addition of his sunglasses – which just made him look hotter than before – I gulped, "I think it'll be hard walking with him..." I thought out loud.

"Oi, Seishounen! You better take care of Sakuno-chan if you don't want to get in trouble with Saito here." Uncle Nanjirou said as he elbowed my father. I smiled lightly at the sight of my Papa being overwhelmed by Uncle Nanjirou's enthusiasm.

"I'll be back, Papa!" I shouted as I waved at him. My dad had a smile on his face, he answered with a nod and waved back at me.

I stared at Ryoma's lean back as we walked. It was obvious that he was ahead and I was like a fan tailing him from behind. We've passed by a number of women who were all giving him 'the look' but Ryoma couldn't care less. I stopped from my tracks as I looked at the walking figure in front of me. Slowly, I managed to put on a smile.

I felt a small amount of happiness – I realized I was demanding too much attention from him. How he treated me was clearly better than the ignorance he displayed to other women. My heart softened at the feeling of being _at least_, _a bit_, different from the other girls.

"Oi"

I was pulled back from my pondering when I felt a hand on mine. I looked up and saw a poker-faced Ryoma. "You're going to get lost if you continue spacing out." He said, but he didn't let go of my hand. We continued walking until we've reached the store.

It was I who did most of the shopping. Ryoma was the one pulling the cart while I took out the things that were listed on Auntie Rinko's note. I realized that we were alone, but then figured that talking about it here would be more awkward. So I tried something else, "Ano, when you asked if it will help if I danced with you... did you mean that you want to do a duet with me?" I asked as we walked through the aisles.

"Hai"

"Then, umm, have you thought of a piece to perform?"

"No"

I huffed as I stopped and turned to look at him. I made him look at my grumpy face before I turned back and walked again – leaving him catching up with me.

"O-oi, could you slow down?" he grumbled. I did the exact opposite until he was nowhere in my sight. There he goes again with his habit of answering shortly. Would it hurt to demand just a teeny weeny bit more... conversation skills? Considering that we were talking about… business? Or whatever arrangement we had.

I was in a bad mood and I didn't like it. I came here to fix things up, not wreck them even more. Sighing lightly, I decided to buy myself my favorite dark chocolate. It was one of my ways to calm myself down. So I walked towards the sweets section and looked for my favorite bar of sugary goodness.

"Chocolate… dark… choco –AH~!" I spotted it after a while and saw that there was only one left. When I extended my hand to take it, I gasped lightly as a faster one grabbed it quickly from the rack. I turned to take a look and saw three girls in front of me. Not my day, I concluded inwardly.

Since there was none left, I turned my heel and decided to head off and look for Ryoma. Yes, I am walking back to the person I left. Although my grumpiness against his lack of convo skills wasn't subsiding yet, the guilt of leaving him behind was already eating me. I wasn't scared of him getting lost – that was definitely not gonna happen. Although, I wasn't thinking of me – getting lost – either. He could've declined his mother's offer of accompanying me to the store. So I guess the guilt was because I took some of the Ryoma Echizen's precious times.

I stopped when I heard one of them clear her throat.

"Hey there, we saw that you were with Ryoma Echizen a while ago."

"And?" I asked without facing them.

"We were wondering if you could make him go out with us. I'll give you back this bar of chocolate if you do. You seemed to really want it." She answered as if she was talking to a child.

I was silent for a moment.

…

…

…

I started walking after a while. Then I heard gasps but it didn't stop me from my tracks. "Hey, you! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" one of them shouted. I continued walking as if I didn't hear them.

"You can't have him all to yourself! Do you think you're good enough for him?!" another one of them barked. I stopped from my tracks and looked at them. I saw them smirk, thinking that they've won this... whatever they were doing to me. Bullying? Naaaaa… Teasing? Nnnnopeee… Hmmm… I guess it was just something like what high school girls do to their co-high school girl that's close to their high school crush?

My feet automatically turned to face them after a while. "First of all, I don't even have any relationship with him. Second, I never thought of being good enough for him. It never even crossed my mind." I started as I made my way towards them, "And third, even if we did have a relationship, I'm not dumb enough to even think of trading him for a bar of chocolate. The idea of that kind of exchange is… what? Absurd? Stupid? I don't think there's even a word to describe such… senselessness." I saw them literally step back when I was a good meter away from them.

"Oh. And one more thing. What makes YOU think you're all good enough for him? If you really are, you should know better that he's obviously _more_… so much more than whatever you have to bribe me with." I sneered as I turned my heels and took a few steps before stopping again. "Consider him… irreplaceable." I murmured and went off, leaving a group of pissed off girls.

"Definitely not my day…" I puffed.

When I arrived at where I left Ryoma, he wasn't there. Was I gone that long? I started walking around. Finding a hot, half-naked badass man couldn't be that hard, could it?

Though I think it was. I was searching for almost fifteen minutes but still, there was no sign of him. I sighed. "Maybe he's left me?" I murmured, "I don't think anyone's dumb enough to wait for a person who had walked away from them." I talked to myself.

Suddenly, I felt something cold hit me from behind. I squeaked and quickly turned around.

"I'm not dumb. That was already the second time you walked out on me" He stated plainly as he released his grip from the shopping cart and crossed his arms. My eyes shot wide. I was too overwhelmed to see him that I hadn't paid attention to what he just said. Before I even knew it, I was already hugging him.

He stayed. He really did. "O-Oi… What happened to you?" He whispered. I giggled as I released him.

"Nothing~ let's go and pay for the groceries."

Ryoma was in charge of paying so I took the time to look around. I saw a few magazines with Ryoma as their cover, others with my idol – Kotoha Kitazono.

I smiled upon seeing her, I am still in debt with Ms. Kotoha. She had given me the chance to perform. When I turned to my side, I saw a family of three pass us by. The father was carrying a little girl with one arm while the other was held by his wife. They seemed so happy, laughing that way.

I wondered about Ulyssa's father. If he knew about his daughter's existence, what would he do? Would he look for us? Would he take him away from me? Or would he rather stay with us? Although I doubted the last option. It had already been three years, if he really did care – then he should've looked for us years ago. I was lost inside my personal bubble again.

"Ma'am, Sir, thank you for shopping. Please come again." There goes our cue. I looked to my side and saw that Ryoma already had everything in the big plastic bag he was carrying.

"Do you need any help?" I asked him as we made our way. He just shook his head as he walked beside me. The road started to be congested and I found myself bouncing from one person to another. Before I could hit another person, a hand had pulled me away. I didn't have to wonder who it was – I didn't know how, but I can already distinguish his hands, his touch, even his warmth from everybody else. I smiled as he entwined his fingers with mine.

We walked off silently just like that; enjoying each other's presence.

We've arrived at the beach house they own. I slowly felt his fingers loosen until it was completely away from mine. The feeling of disappointment hit me. I heard him rustling through the bag but I was too... disappointed to spare a glance.

"Here." He said as he handed me something. I turned to look and saw a bar of white chocolate. I blinked and absentmindedly accepted it. I muttered a thanks, still looking at the gift he had given me. "I knew you'd prefer something more bittersweet."

I blinked and looked up to see him. Ryoma was already a few meters away from me. "But, it won't hurt to try something new." He said before walking off.

I was left there, dumbfounded. Ulyssa greeted Ryoma but my mind was lagging again. What he just said… it sounded so meaningful. So he was there? A blush had crept up to my cheeks as I unconsciously smiled and held the bar of sugar closer to me.

Night came, we were all gathered up around the bonfire Ryoma and Papa did. The dinner we had was amazing, I learned a new dish from Nanako-nee-san again. Uncle Nanjirou on the other hand, told me lots about Ryoma - his food preference, his love for cats, even his attraction to the color of silver.

I knew for a fact that a lot of his fans think that he's some kind of GOD for being so good in tennis. I mean, that's how fans are. Though, after hearing Uncle, I realized Ryoma was as human as he could ever be – he's a guy who loved cats, is insanely addicted to tennis; and has a weird hobby of trying out famous Japanese hot spring bath salts in his bath. I giggled at the last feature, it was the first thing Uncle Nanjirou told me about Ryoma, back when we first visited their house.

"Having fun?"

I looked up and smiled, "Hai, Auntie Rinko. Thank you for inviting us." I saw her smile and sat beside me. We watched everyone in silence. Nanako-nee-san, Uncle Nanjirou and Papa were busy talking about random things. Ryoma on the other hand, was with my daughter. They were drawing figures in the sand, Ulyssa couldn't stop giggling. I smiled as I looked at everyone again, it was a view that will forever remain in my heart.

I heard Auntie Rinko sigh which made me look back at her, "Is anything wrong, Auntie?" I asked in worry.

The older woman smiled and shook her head. "I was just reminded of how Nanjirou played with Ryoma back when our son was still a baby." She looked at me then back to Ryoma and Ulyssa. "I never thought a tennis-absorbed man such as Nanjirou would be such a loving father to Ryoma. He had big plans for our son and he made sure he was there for him in every step of the way."

"Ano, if you don't mind me asking Auntie Rinko. Um, how did you fall in love with Uncle Nanjirou?" I asked hesitantly.

I saw Auntie Rinko's face light up more than usual. "How did I?" she uttered in wonder. "I met Nanjirou 26 years ago in America. I was an aspiring lawyer that had tennis as my hobby. It was a fine day then..." she started. She told me about her first encounter with Uncle – her first impression of him was a cocky pervert who had a dream of chasing after American women. She also told me about how dense Uncle was, given that she took his advice of changing her outfit so that she could impress him. Auntie Rinko's eyes twinkled as she told me of how her husband beat the owner of the tennis club mercilessly because of the harsh beating the owner did to her. I was enjoying her story and found myself so absorbed in it.

"It wasn't just his amazing talent in tennis, or his overwhelming charisma that got me – but himself as a whole. He is often called a pervert, a lazy-good-for-nothing, a dirty old man, and a baka oyaji by Ryoma – but they're all part of who Nanjirou is. He can be anything and everything..." Auntie Rinko murmured as she took a glance of her husband who was uncontrollably laughing, "...but he'd always remind me that he's a husband to me and a father to Ryoma first and foremost. He isn't very vocal with his feelings for me, but that's just how he is. So if Sakuno-chan – or even anyone, asks me how I fell in-love with my husband, I'd say..."

Auntie Rinko paused and looked back at the man she has loved for years. It seemed that Uncle was staring at her as well. I saw how none of them tried to break their eye contact. "He's Echizen Nanjirou, how could I not?" she uttered silently.

I kissed Ulyssa's forehead. "Did you have a great day, Baby?" I asked her as I caressed her cheek. My little girl lightly nodded as she yawned. It was already late. Everyone had went to their respective rooms. Dad was in a different room while I shared mine with my little one. I looked down and realized that she had already fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead again, "Good night, my dearest Ulyssa. Mommy loves you so much." I whispered and took my time just staring at her.

I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, so I decided to take a stroll down the beach. I put my robe on and opened the door. A person standing in front of our door greeted me. I suppressed my squeak, I didn't want to disturb anyone. The sound of the party being held two houses from Ryoma's beach house was enough noise. "R-Ryoma, what are you doing here?" I asked, seeing that he was still standing in front of our door.

"I want to tell you something." He said.

_Darlin' I, will be loving you 'til we're seventy_

My heart began beating faster. I swallowed hard, "W-what is it?" I tried listening to him, the music coming from the party was getting into me.

_Well me, I fall in-love with you every single day, I just wanna tell you I am_

"Sakuno, I..." I looked at him in anticipation, he was nervous!

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

"You, what?" I tried and encouraged him. Was he going to tell me what I think he's going to tell me? He needs to tell me now, the music was getting louder and louder it was getting harder for me to focus.

_Maybe we found love right where we are._

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted all of a sudden. This is the perfect song! I muttered to myself. I was so happy that I forgot where I was. My eyes widened and I quickly took a glance at Ulyssa, I sighed in relief as I saw her still asleep. I looked back to see Ryoma. "S-sorry about that, what were you trying to tell me?"

I saw Ryoma look at me blankly. I huffed and waved my hand in front of his face. "Ryoma, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh, uh, I wanted to... personally thank you for granting my mother's request." He said as he bowed. "Good night," he greeted and walked off.

I blinked and closed the door. Something's telling me that wasn't what he was supposed to say…

* * *

Lemme know your thoughts :3 please do review~


	12. Chapter 12

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 12

This wasn't happening.

I looked at both of them with sheer curiosity. The man was standing comfortably beside me as he looked out on the playground; watching my little girl. While the woman across us eyed him intently. How in the world did the man of my dreams and my idol ended up in one room?

At first, I really wanted to be happy. I mean, after having such a day with Ryoma yesterday, here he was now saying he wants to see me and he even brought his… um, 'acquaintance' as he'd put it, with him.

A while ago I had been thinking of who it was, but when a woman had stepped from behind – the dark red hair, the soft ruby eyes and that smile to die for – I, Sakuno Ryuzaki, had realized that Ryoma Echizen had brought Kotoha Kitazono to my house.

_POV Shift: Ryoma_

I was lying down on my bed with a goofy smirk on my face, thinking about a certain auburn-haired girl. Sakuno Ryuzaki truly was interesting. Yesterday had been good for me. The scene she had pulled off at the grocery store still lingered in my thoughts, never faltered to amaze me.

"_He's irreplaceable"_

I grinned widely as I covered my eyes with my arm. What she had said kept on replaying inside my mind for hours. I knew I was sounding so gay but to hell with it. I never had this kind of feeling with a girl before, not even with Kotoha.

Kotoha.

I sighed. The last time I saw her in person was three years ago in Japan – where I swore to myself of forgetting her. I never even dated but news of her always reached me. It wasn't because I always checked up on her. She was an icon, a famous dancer – she was all around the televisions and magazines.

People around me were channels as well, Nanako-nee-san was her fan while Coach Saito would occasionally bring her up during our training. I always thought that the latter was for something tennis-related. I had become frustrated with what she did – I wanted to know _**who**_ she did it for. Thus my play become brutal. The violent play in tennis was the reason my father decided to hire the coach.

I found out that she didn't get married and have stayed single ever since we split up. Back then, our relationship was kept hidden from the public. Although there were a number of rumors and blind items everywhere, we've managed to keep it a secret. I've figured that no one knew about the proposal I saw, and I tried hard to convince myself that I wanted to know why she declined – but I just realized I didn't really care anymore.

My inner musings were interrupted when my door flew open. "Oi Shounen!" I heard my father shout.

"What?" I uttered, still lying down. He wasn't worth sitting up for anyway.

My good-for-nothing father already had his hands shrugged as I shifted my gaze to him. "Get your ass in the bathroom and freshen up! There's a girl outside looking for you!" he ordered. I grunted at him. Damn, his nose was really blowing off steam.

"Why the hell are you so worked up with this?" I asked as I lazily stood up.

His eyes turned to slits and I found myself frozen on the spot. "You are a grown man who just happened to get my late coach's granddaughter pregnant who also happens to be your coach's daughter and it took you three fucking years before you figured it out. _Now here comes your __**ex**__-soon-to-be-fiancée.__** In our house**__. Wanting to __**get back**__ with __**you**_. How the hell do you expect me to react?" he fumed.

/

I was down the living room in a matter of minutes. As soon as I got the idea in my father's outburst a while ago, I had stormed off to do what I was told. Having her here wasn't good… and it was far worse than just plain old bad. After turning left to the living room, there, I saw her in all her glory.

She wore a black lacy dress just above her knee; her long dark red hair was tied up in a stylish bun. She had her back to me, I saw that she was absorbed by the portraits my mother had of me.

"Fix this up or you'll never play tennis again." Chills ran down my spine as my father crept beside me like a ghost. I sighed. I intended to. Last night, Sakuno would've known about the truth behind Ulyssa's father, but was gratefully interrupted by the overwhelming noise from the neighbors.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. She quickly turned around and I was met with the same twinkling ruby eyes.

"Ryoma" she murmured my name as if it gave her life.

"What do you want?" I asked and saw how the glow in her eyes vanished. Although I already knew the reason (if my father really was telling the truth), I just didn't know what to ask her.

"I want to get back with –"

"Ryoma, Ulyssa's on the phone!" I heard my mother call. I answered a yes to my mom and she transferred the call the phone in our living room. I held the receiver near my face. "Hello, baby?" I seemed to be lost while I heard her sweet voice, I inwardly smiled as she started telling stories of yesterday.

A brief clear of the throat had pulled me out of my little bubble of bliss. I had completely forgotten about the woman in front of me. "Ulyssa, I need to go now. I'll talk to you as soon as possible. Ja." I said and ended the phone call.

Kotoha followed my hand; looking at the phone then trailing her eyes back to my face. "Who is she?" she asked.

"My daughter." I simply stated.

"You're lying."

"Do you wanna go and see her, then?" I smirked as I saw her reaction. I wasn't lying to her just so she'd get the hell out, I was trying to tell her that we're over. Silence fell in the room and I was too preoccupied as to how I'll tell Sakuno about her daughter's father issue.

"Fine." Kotoha muttered.

/

We soon found ourselves in Sakuno's house. She was pretty much surprised finding her idol and me in front of her home.

"DADDY!" I heard from behind and grinned as I took the little girl in my arms. Surprise had become an understatement as I looked back at Sakuno's face. I smirked at her. Ulyssa's change in name started last night while we were around the bonfire. I had simply asked her if I can be her father and she immediately said yes. She started calling me 'Daddy' after that.

I raised an eyebrow at Sakuno, seeing that she wasn't planning to let us in anytime soon. "O-oh, please come in." she said as if I've snapped her out of her reverie. "Would you like anything, Ms. Kotoha?" I heard again.

"Hot milk tea would do" Kotoha answered.

Sakuno nodded, and asked for her – I mean, _our _daughter to take us to the garden. Ulyssa nodded happily and kissed her mother on the cheeks. I asked if I should put her down but she protested, earning her a small laugh from me. When I looked behind, Sakuno was already gone.

"Ikuo, Daddy." Ulyssa said. I nodded and we made our way to the garden.

"It doesn't look like she knows." Kotoha declared. I knew she was referring to Sakuno. But Ulyssa was there, I didn't want my child to hear our conversation so I just pretended I didn't hear her. I placed my daughter down near her play area.

"Go on and play now, Baby." I saw her blink at me in question. But I couldn't blame her, I always played with her whenever I was around. "I and Mommy have things to talk about." I patted her head and gave her a smile only she could see.

I saw how her brownish red eyes sparkled. She gave me a gleeful nod and ran towards her wooden castle.

"Did you purposely omitted me, Ryoma?" Kotoha asked from behind. I sighed, I've already forgotten that she was actually here… again.

"I brought you here for a reason, so I already expected you gone after seeing my daughter." I said nonchalantly and headed off to the cabin at the other side of the fountain. I waited for her to sit down first, I leaned myself on one of the pillars; I wouldn't want Sakuno to see both of us sitting close together.

After a few moments, I've seen the person that had caught my interest. She was in her usual twin braids again; this time, she chose to wear a plain black jumpsuit. "Sorry it took so long." She muttered before settling the tray down. It had two canned Ponta – a cherry and a grape flavored one, and a cup of hot milk tea. She placed the hot beverage near Kotoha.

She then turned and walked towards me with a can of grape Ponta in her hands, "Here you go, Ryoma." She said without looking at me. I held her hand before getting the cold drink, I knew the chilliness I felt weren't just from the beverage she'd held. She was nervous but I couldn't figure out why. She excused herself and decided to go to Ulyssa but I halted her.

"Stay." I simply worded and she did. She walked over beside me – out of Kotoha's eyes.

/

Moments passed by without any of us saying a word.

"What are we still doing here, Ryoma?" I heard Kotoha's irritated voice. I knew she'd give up sooner or later – she had patience that could battle that of a child's.

"I know I have a reason to stay, but do you?" I took a sip of the grape Ponta as I looked at Ulyssa playing with her stuffed animals.

"You're the reason why I'm still here. I want to get back with you, Ryoma!" she shouted – amidst her voice though, I heard the woman beside me gasp lightly. I looked at Sakuno and saw how tight her hands were around the canned drink. Kotoha had to go. Now.

"How rational do you think it is for a person –who had been doing nothing but lie to me when we were still together, to just walk up here asking for something like this?" I asked her. I wanted to end this soon, I needed to talk to Sakuno – I knew questions were running around her mind, her eyes showed it, it bothered me, I don't want her to get the wrong idea, or any idea. I kept asking myself why she needs to know I'm her daughter's father but there was none that registered in my mind, I just knew it was right for her to know.

"Why do you think I didn't accept his proposal back then? I knew you were there, Ryoma. I wish you would've seen it 'til the end." – Kotoha

"If this conversation will end through me, accepting that it's my fault we split up, so be it." I saw her face lit up again, "But I'm over and done with you. I may be the one at fault for accidentally seeing my ex-girlfriend's love affair, but it wasn't me who chose to clear things off 3 years too late."

Kotoha was rendered speechless. I looked at her in the eye, "I'm not stupid to wait for a person who had walked away from me, much less to one who had lied to me." Kotoha's eyes started to water.

"I hate you!" she shouted before storming off. I watched her as she disappeared and sighed.

"ITTAI!" that was Ulyssa, my heart started beating faster. I hurriedly ran my way towards her and bended down, I held her close.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked as I looked for any sign of injury. I looked back in her eyes and she just giggled at me. I sighed in relief and cuddled her close.

"Stranger-san was just in a hurry, she did not see Ulyssa, that's why Ulyssa was bumped." She huffed.

I picked her up and turned to walk back to the cabin. When I turned my heel, Sakuno was already there, her eyes still in horror.

"Mommy?" Ulyssa blinked as she saw her mother. "Mommy, Ulyssa is okay. See? No Ouchy!"

"Sakuno? Ulyssa's fine." I added as I went closer to her.

Snapping out, she looked away. "Tomorrow..." she murmured. I stopped from my tracks when she spoke. I just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "... We'll continue practice tomorrow." She said before she took Ulyssa from my arms. "The sooner we finish the better." She murmured and walked off. I saw her tell Ulyssa something, the little girl sadly nodded before taking a look at me and walked inside.

I wasn't getting any of this, "What are you saying?" I asked her before she could also leave.

"I want to make it clear, you're here for dancing, not for my daughter." She said, her voice sounded breaking. "Leave Ulyssa out of your problems, Ryoma!" she shouted. I was affecting Ulyssa with my problems?

"Leave my child alone!" she further warned me. I gritted my teeth as I stared back at her eyes.

"She's _my _child as well." I answered. There, I've said it. I saw how her mouth went wide.

"You're – you're lying."

"I never do."

"You weren't the last one I saw back then! It was ... it was–"

"Tooyama Kintarou. I know. He took you to me, Sakuno." My answer rendered her speechless, I strode towards her and hugged her. Damn how I wanted to do this for a long time. "I'm trying to make up for the lost time." I added and held her closer.

Shaking hands started moving, relief rushed inside of me as she held on to me tight, "What..." I heard her sob and looked down, "What took you so long?!" she demanded. I sighed lightly and smiled at her. I kept silent as I held her close.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ISH SHO PAWAFUL 'NOUGH TO MAKE ME UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER. OMG **143Maid-sama**cchii 3

aaaanywayssss~~~~~~~~~~~ Imma go and do a shout-out (did I spelled it right?) to my fellow ghost-readers :3 thank you so much for taking your precious time to read my story. But, as an author, hearing your thoughts boosts my confidence and such to do more :) so I really really hope you'd leave a review for me to read desu :3

also, thank you sooooooooooooooo much to the readers that _followed _this story, "kaway, kaway, guys" as said in my mother tongue :3 thank you soooo much to **143Maid-sama, AnimeLover2995, Sakura Ozyumi, chrisyyang, kaahloggins, nadeshikofan, pearlynlsw, roranda**

I just cried when I noticed that there were people who actually favorite-ted this nonsense story of mine TTwTT arigatou to **AnimeLover2995, AnimeMango, Melime14, Sakura Ozyumi, SillyMeia, Slam'in Burst, knightofangst, roranda, **and **virginger **a million thankies and heartsies wouldn't be enough for this show of support, guys 3 more love for our favorite couple 3 *been supportin' them for 8 years now :D

soooooooooooooooo~~~~ another anywayyyysssssssss~

Decided to add a new feature to my story XD here it goes~

* * *

**[Sneak Peak]**

"_Ryoma, this time, you're going to lie down then I'll be on top."_

…

"_Let's do it then, Sakuno."_

…

"_Ne, Sakuno. Who were you practicing with a while ago?"_

"_Yesterday, who were you with when Kotoha was here?"_

"_Did I change?" _

"_Then why did you?"_

…

* * *

Waaaaa~ hope you liked the new feature :3 ja, matta ne~


	13. Chapter 13

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 13

"Ryoma, this time, you're going to lie down then I'll be on top." I gulped and blushed lightly as I gave him instructions. I've never been as nervous as I was at those moments. Realizing that the guy I've been dreaming turned out to be my daughter's father – he seemed kinder and more expressive to me now.

I came to understand and accept the feelings I had for Ryoma after yesterday's events. Seeing him and imagining him with another woman brought this painful feeling inside of me – especially when it was a woman like Ms. Kotoha. I knew I didn't stand a chance; but how he held me yesterday made me hope that maybe, _just maybe_, he looked at me as more than the mother of our child.

"Let's do it then, Sakuno." He said as he sat down. Today, we've formally started our practice for our performance on his parents' anniversary next week.

I stood up in front of him – I didn't know why I was feeling nervous, I tried to convince myself that we were _practicing_ and nothing more; that Ryoma and I _already danced_ before. I sat down as well, our backs facing each other. I took a deep breath, and started counting.

We've managed to do the first 8 counts; I faced him and placed my hand on his chest as he pumped it lightly upon my touch. He then lied down as I instructed. My hand that was previously on his chest was already on the floor at the side of his head, I placed the other hand on the other side and lifted myself up.

I was focusing on doing the routine right but when I managed to catch a glimpse of Ryoma – he was staring so seriously at me – the next part should've been me, twisting my body so that my back faced him and him supporting my back after doing it.

I knew what I had to do but his eyes were just… too much! I wasn't able to turn my back on him and ended up straddling him. I looked up to see if he was okay and saw that he was grinning at me. "I could really get used to this, Sakuno." He snickered at me.

My face started heating up and I immediately moved away from him. "MOU!" I shouted at him and he just continued snickering. I knew I shouldn't be mad, I practically liked it too – oh…! Was I actually thinking about that? No, no, no, what I meant was, I practically was the one at fault.

/

"Hey, how's practice going?" I looked at the door and saw my father. "Breakfast's ready, Sacchii, Ryoma." He informed and blinked at the sight of us. I didn't know my Dad already knew that Ryoma was Ulyssa's father; I was so excited of telling him last night as a surprise but he turned out to surprise me. He said that Uncle Nanjirou had told him about it when we went out. I huffed, was I the last person to know, then?

"Are you two really practicing?" he asked as he went in.

Ryoma sat up, "We're trying, but Sakuno seemed a little off today." He smirked.

I pouted at him, but my blush had made me look away from him. "I'm just… just –"

"Nervous?" – both Papa and Ryoma.

"YES!" I answered without thinking. I saw the two of them look at each other; Papa started chuckling while Ryoma turned around, I saw how his shoulders were shaking and realized he was hiding his laugh from my view. That Ryoma!

"What's there to be nervous about? We've done _so much more_ before, haven't we?" he turned his face to meet mine, I frowned upon seeing another devious grin on his face. I swear, one day I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face! Mou, it was just so…_tempting_.

What has gotten into him? Talking about this with just the two of us was already so awkward – but in front of my father?! I hurriedly looked at my father and saw how amused he was. "Easy there, Ryoma." He warned him, but I knew better.

"MOU! GROW UP, RYOMA!" I huffed and stormed off of the hall. I could hear them burst out laughing when I exited the room. _The nerve._ I couldn't take that much humiliation. For Kami's sake. I know I'm not a virgin anymore, but hello? Talking about it with boys is just… so… inappropriate!

I ran towards the living room and saw my little girl watching. She looked up at me and blinked. "Mommy, why are you so red?"

I heaved out a breath and sat beside her. I just patted her head and smiled – she seemed to shrug the thought off and continued to watch.

I was nervous and I knew. I just still can't believe that _that man _had actually took me in bed – and that according to him, it was me who initiated everything. _Me _overpowering _him. Really? _I wanted to _not believe _him. But at the back of my mind, I felt good about it. Being dominant in bed on a Ryoma Echizen isn't something you do every day… everyday… although the thought of it seemed kind-of-well-pretty-much…

"Hot"

I blushed furiously as I recognized the person who had completed my thoughts. I found Ryoma fanning himself with a hand while the other was on his waist. I huffed. He was definitely doing this on purpose, I thought.

"Yuucchii, can you come with Papi for a second?" I heard my father call.

"Hai~!" I saw my little girl stand up and ran towards my father. Had it been my imagination or was he winking? I followed his line of vision, heading me to the spot next to where I was sitting. There, in all his glory, sat Ryoma Echizen.

I turned back to my father but they were already gone. Were my reflexes rusting or people are really just quicker than usual? I haven't even realized that Ryoma was already beside me. I suddenly felt uneasy, like someone was looking at me. And I was right; golden feline orbs were focused on me for more than I could take.

"Ne."

"H-Hai?" Kami… I was stuttering! Again! I scolded myself inwardly about it. This had to stop. This stupid nervousness was already exaggeration at its best.

"I don't know anything about dancing, but… you seemed stiff when we were practicing a while ago." He commented.

I stared at him while he just stared into space.

He was right…

I knew why though.

It was because of him. Every time he went near me, I'd distance myself. I've become too conscious of myself whenever he looked at me. I've become uncomfortable when he was around. I heaved out a breath. "I'm sorry…" I muttered.

It was not like my sorry could do anything though.

"Ne, Sakuno. Who were you practicing with a while ago?" he asked me all of a sudden.

I gave him a curious look. A while ago? Wasn't I with him? He seemed serious about it though, so I ended up just answering him. "With you, Ryoma."

"Yesterday, who were you with when Kotoha was here?"

"Wha – um, still with you, Ryoma." I answered matter-of-factly.

"The person who accompanied you to the grocery store when my mother asked you to, who was he?"

"It was still… Ryoma"

"Did I change?" _my behavior_. I knew he wanted to add it, maybe he was just being considerate.

"N-no."

"Then why did you?" I blinked as I realized I couldn't answer his question even if I knew the answer. I opened my mouth to tell him what I was thinking, what I was feeling, but I just couldn't find my voice.

Not too long, I felt him stand up and took his bag. Did I upset him? I asked myself, I really want to tell him why, I just don't know exactly _why_. Okay so I know I have feelings for him but it was more than that – it was more than the fact of knowing what I have towards him.

"Let's go out."

I blinked and quickly looked up at him, "W-what?"

"A date, tomorrow." He said before standing up. "I'm not giving you any choices, Sakuno." He smirked. "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 8." He declared before leaving.

/

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't accept it. How had it come to this? What kind of disaster was happening to me? I looked around, searched everywhere but I couldn't, _I just couldn't –_

"What am I gonna do?!" I cried out as I slumped down on the floor of my walk-in closet. My head turned to the alarm clock – it was already 12:30 in the morning… I've been up for hours doing nothing but venturing my closet to find the most… _appropriate date dress _I could find.

"Well first, you should stop acting like a teenager and start trying out your clothes." A squeal escaped my lips as I felt a familiar warmth beside me.

"Papa!" I huffed as I looked up to see my abnormally tall father. He was carrying a sleeping little angel in his arms.

"Shhh, Yuucchii will wake up." He hushed and chuckled. I huffed and looked around the countless clothes in the closet.

Ryoma's sudden invitation was a real shock – it wasn't about the element of time, rather, it was the invitation itself. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He's single, I'm single – we are both human beings. But no matter how I looked at it, the number one tennis athlete and hottest guy – THE Ryoma Echizen just asked _me_ out.

I'm not going to deny the fact that I was kind-of flattered. The butterflies inside of me haven't stopped fluttering even after he had left. I was nervous, conscious, but was very much excited. I felt like it was my first time, but it wasn't. I've gone out with a reasonable number of men… I think.

"You need to sleep. It's late." I heard my father again, this time, he sat beside me. I saw that Ulyssa was already gone in his arms. I realized I was so engrossed about Ryoma as well as my dating experience, that I didn't realize my father had already left and just came back.

"I can't, Papa. I haven't decided on what to wear yet." I mumbled silently even though I was already feeling drowsy.

"I haven't seen you so… apprehensive just for a date before, Sacchii." He said in an amusing tone.

"I-it isn't just the date, Papa… I'm more nervous of–"

"Who you're on a date with. I know, I can see that. I don't want to sound inappropriate, but plainly looking at it, shouldn't you really be more comfortable with him after knowing that something already happened between you two?" He completed and smiled as he caressed my cheek. "I've been noticing how much you try to convince yourself that it's _just_ Ryoma, that he's just like any other man out there and this and that."

I felt strong hands wrapped around me, "But aren't those thoughts conflicting with what you've just shared with him? Okay, so you were both out of your minds, and you didn't know who you gave yourself to back then. But it's different now, you know him now, so would you really consider him as _just some man_ who… ermm… did it with you?" My father asked me as he gazed in my lost eyes.

"If the mind cannot stop your heart from what its making you think, so be it. Treat him how your heart wants him to be treated. It's natural I guess – to be shy and nervous, and act all squeals and conscious like a high school girl. Because _that kind of feeling_ can really make you do stupid things."

I knew what he was referring to, but I don't know why he didn't use the word itself. Everything he said made me think hard, it was all logic and I found myself nodding at everything he had said to me. I guess he knew how me and Ryoma felt because he knew both of us. He knew how we think. I smiled at my thoughts.

"Papa…" I mouthed and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy to have a father like you." I said while cuddling him.

"I love you too, my dearest Sakuno." He murmured back as he planted light kisses on my head. "Well then, sleep now."

I batted my eyes at him in question. "But, Papa, I haven't–" I tried to protest but he hushed me again.

"Have faith in Papa more, Sacchii, now sleep." I found myself following what he said.

"Okay, good night, Papa." I murmured before I kissed him and made my way to the bed. He followed me and kissed my forehead. I giggled lightly, we acted so young for our age, but… who cares? I figured my father was just really making up with lost time.

I settled myself on the bed and cuddled my pillow. My eyes started closing when my phone vibrated.

I huffed. Who'd be phoning me this late? I murmured as I picked up my phone from the bedside table.

_POV Shift: Narrator_

**From: **001XXXXXXXXX

**Subject:** Sakuno

_Heard you couldn't sleep._

Sakuno blinked and was reluctant to reply. It was clearly from an unknown person since the number wasn't on her contacts. Her thoughts regarding the text had escalated from being a plain prank to a text from a stalker. She gulped and squealed lightly when her phone vibrated again.

**From: **001XXXXXXXXX

**Subject:** It's Ryoma

_Were you expecting anyone else?_

Sakuno sighed in relief but then caught her breath again, what if it was really a prank? Anyone could pretend to be Ryoma, right?

/

Ryoma was fumbling with his phone, getting irritated as time passed by. Was she really that slow in replying?

He almost flipped over when he received a text.

**From: **Sakuno

**Subject:** Honto?

_I don't believe you._

Frowning at the message, he typed his thoughts away. He was obviously disappointed at her reply. There weren't much of the phone squeals or the hearts and other emoji he had expected.

/

Sakuno had already renamed the contact. She didn't know she was actually giving Ryoma a hard time, but she couldn't just easily believe. Her father is a prominent figure, who knows, they might be after her for him.

**From: **Stalker-san

**Subject: **Mochiron

_As the subject says so._

Before she could type a reply, her phone started ringing. She panicked. Not wanting to wake up anyone she quickly accepted the call without paying attention to the caller ID. "H-Hello?"

"_You're still not gonna believe me?"_

Her mouth fell open, it was really him! "Mou, do you expect me to? Anyone could've posed as you, Ryoma."

"_Sou ka."_

"I believe you now, Ryoma, so I'll hang up now_. _Don't get me wrong, I just don't want to wake up Ulyssa or my dad." She found herself explaining to him, which she inwardly questioned herself why.

"_Okay."_

Sakuno smiled, there goes Ryoma again, being as Ryoma as ever with his conversation skills. "Good night, Ryoma. See you tomorrow."

"_Ditto."_

She had hung up. Ryoma placed his phone back on the bedside table. He smiled lightly after hearing her voice again. He had envisioned it before, the thought of Sakuno saying his name and he had assumed it to be soothing. But the word didn't even start to describe the feeling he had felt for days of her saying his name.

Ryoma grinned at the faces Sakuno had when he asked her out. He had heard about Sakuno's little dilemma from her father a while ago. He smiled at the thought of her really worked up for tomorrow.

The idea of taking Sakuno out actually came from his coach. Saito-sensei's voice rang through Ryoma's head…

"_Spending time, sharing experiences, making memories those will help to take the tension away between the two of you."_

His lips curved upwards as his eyes closed. Tomorrow was gonna be an interesting day yet again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Uwaaaaa~ next chapter's the official start of the idea that made this all happen~ their date desu :3

...

Ah~ arigatou for the review, follow, and favorite, **asuna11**cchii :3 woooawww, I guess she really does deserve it XD

...

**143Maid-sama**cchii! waaaa, that would be abuse of power. lol kidding XD I still cannot tell if you _**can** _do it again XD I'm having doubts with my will power. LOL

* * *

**[Sneak Peak]**

"_Oh! Itaru-kun! Ryoma already left, hasn't he made it there yet?"_

…

"_I'm with my girl. Back off."_

…

"_I never thought you'd take me here, Ryoma."_

…

"_but I think I'm craving for some sushi"_

…

"_Whom have you dated, then?"_

…

* * *

Lemme know your thoughts :3 please keep those reviews comin' :D


	14. Chapter 14

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 14

"Hello, Rinko-sama?"

"_Oh! Itaru-kun! Ryoma already left, hasn't he made it there yet?"_

Saito chuckled lightly at the anxiousness he's heard from the other line. "They already left, Rinko-sama. I just wanted to tell you." He heard her heave a breath. "And that, thank you for the outfit you've sent. It really suited her." He added.

"_Ah, it was nothing. I really adore your daughter, Itaru-kun."_

"Hai, hai. Well I just called to tell you that they've already left. I have to go to work now. Thank you again, Rinko-sama." Saito heard the other line chuckle lightly before she bid her goodbye. He hang up afterwards.

Placing the receiver down, he gazed at where the previously silver Ferrari was parked. He smiled inwardly.

"PAPI! ULYSSA IS HUNGRY!"

He laughed lightly at what he's heard and went off. "Hai, hai. Papi's coming, Yuucchii."

_Meanwhile_

"Ryoma, where are we going?" Sakuno asked as she looked outside of Ryoma's car. She still couldn't look close at the man behind the steering wheel. How could she? The man was dressed to seduce – not to just plainly impress anymore. She realized she was having a hard time breathing. She was inside a car, on date, with Ryoma Echizen. Yes, that pretty much summed up her situation. Just in a car with a tennis superstar. Just gonna go for a friendly walk. She managed to calm her fast-paced heartbeat for a fraction of a second before the car had stopped.

There goes her heart again, she held her hands close to her chest hoping it'd suppress her beating heart in the verge of bursting. She closed her eyes tight. This was really not the time to become like this.

"Ne, are you planning to stay there all day?" she heard and hadn't realized that the door had opened and a hand was extended towards her. Tracing the hand towards its owner's face, Sakuno saw a bored or was it semi-confused plus bored kind-of look (?) on his face. The owner the face she was fantasizing grumbled, snapping her out of her personal bubble. She quickly muttered an apology and went to remove her seatbelt.

A few seconds passed and Sakuno was still inside his car. Ryoma made another irritated face before looking inside. What in the heavens was happening to her? Was she really planning to stay there all day long? Because he definitely wasn't.

"Sakuno, I–" his words halted at the scene he saw. Inside his car, dressed in a blue frilly outfit; was a beautiful woman, which looked like she wanted to murder the harness of his car. He saw how her face turned red as she desperately tried to remove the seatbelt.

"HAHAHAH..."

Sakuno stopped her futile struggles as she heard a laugh, she looked up and saw Ryoma holding his stomach, laughing his butt off. Talk about turn-off? NO, Sakuno knew what she was seeing, she forgot to be embarrassed even if she was being laughed at by the man she was trying so hard to impress. The sight… to see such a composed man loosen up, it had overwhelmed the feeling of embarrassment in her. She hadn't seen him laugh like that before.

"Here… let me… pffftt… help you." he murmured, trying to suppress his snickers. He bent in and unclasped the safety belt.

Within those short moments, Sakuno had already took in the sight of Ryoma. He was wearing a white striped light blue polo tucked inside his black shorts. The greyish belt complimented his white collar as well as the red tie with his sunglasses of the same color. So in short, as she had thought of before, he was dressed to seduce, well to her maybe. His outfit was kind-of tempting her to look at what was beneath it. The scent he had wasn't helping either. He smelled so manly…

"You're free now, princess." She heard in between his snickers. She was about to walk out when saw his white hat. She blinked and took it.

"Are you going to laugh all day?!" she huffed at him. Ryoma wiped a stray tear from his eye before he had completely calmed down.

"It was your fault for acting all… cute." He grinned before he walked off. He had to admit, he was thankful for the little scene she had pulled off. He was having a hard time focusing on the road back then, so he had to wear his shaded glasses just so he could glance at her without her noticing it.

Ryoma remembered when he tried not to gawk the first time he saw her in it a while ago when his coach had dragged her off of her room. Sakuno's blue dress hugged her body perfectly, displaying her curves and features into view. He had to use all his will power to avoid looking at her exposed legs and that hint of sexiness her chest showed.

"Ryoma" he heard her and turned to look behind.

As soon as she saw Ryoma turn, she tiptoed and quickly placed the hat on his head and removed the glasses. She giggled lightly as she saw his mouth twist. "It suits you better." She said and placed the red sunglasses on his breast pocket. Ryoma smirked at her and adjusted the ribbon clip she was wearing.

"Let's go then." He said, Sakuno nodded with a smile and walked beside him.

Sakuno didn't know if what she had done was a good thing or not. People had recognized Ryoma and the two of them had to stop their tracks because some of them even took a picture with her date. She was usually bumped to the side whenever it happened. She had convinced herself that she, no matter how are where _anyone_ looks at it, was Ryoma's date that day. But she couldn't just shout it to his fans' faces, could she? It frustrated her and made her look so small.

Sakuno saw another swarm of fans approaching them, this time they were all girls. She had already stepped back, knowing how fan girls could get. Well, according to what she's watched on TV.

Ryoma looked around as another group surrounded him. He saw how Sakuno had been left out to the side. He flicked his tongue in annoyance and walked out through the small crowed that had enclosed him.

He saw Sakuno to the side, her head down. Guilt was slowly eating him. Ryoma gently took her hand, he entwined his fingers with hers. "I'm with my girl. Back off." he practically barked his words as he eyed them.

_POV Shift: Sakuno_

I soon found myself back in Ryoma's car. He was pissed. I gulped as I felt the door near the driver's seat close. I looked at him, worried. "Daijoubu?"

He stared back at me with creased brows. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he sighed. "Sorry…"

I blinked. "What for?" He looked back at me as if my question was the stupidest thing I've ever said. I giggled lightly and gave him a warm smile after figuring out the reason for his frustrations. "It isn't your fault you're famous." I said.

We were just sitting there, comfortable with the silence. My eyes travelled to the view outside, I saw the _Pacific Wheel_ from where we were.

"Let's not call it a day yet." I heard Ryoma say before he started the engine.

/

We've reached Santa Monica Pier in less than 10 minutes. Just like before, it was Ryoma that removed my seatbelt. This time though, he didn't wear his sunglasses, he still wore his hat though. I smiled lightly.

After I closed the door, Ryoma held my hand again, our fingers were knotted _again_. I blushed lightly, the warmth felt wonderful. We walked through the road until we've reached the entrance of _Pacific Park_.

I blinked and looked at Ryoma; he just smirked at me. He purchased two unlimited ride wristband. We've entered the amusement park afterwards.

I've lived in Santa Monica for 3 years but it was my first time setting foot at the place. "Where should we ride first?!" I asked Ryoma, excitement written all over my face.

He looked around. "Let's take the _Pacific Wheel _first then. It'll give you the chance to look around from the top. Maybe you can figure out where else to go from there." He suggested. A smile crept its way to my lips as I happily nodded at him.

/

He was right, the nine-story solar-powered Ferris wheel gave me a good view of the whole amusement park. I sighed in contentment.

"Having fun?" he asked after a while.

I turned to look at him and nodded. "I never thought you'd take me here, Ryoma." I added.

"Ehh… Where'd you think I'd take you?"

"Hmmm, maybe to a tennis garden?" I giggled as I saw his face with disbelief. "I'm sorry. Papa said tennis was the only thing in your mind so I just thought of it randomly." I explained in between my giggles. "So, umm, how do you know this place?" I asked when I've calmed down.

"Mom and Dad used to take me here back in the days." He said as he looked out at the vast sea.

I envisioned a little Ryoma with Auntie and Uncle. A small smile formed on my lips at the thought of them enjoying here.

The ride ended sooner rather than later.

"Let's try the _Pacific Plunge!_" I requested happily.

"Yadda." He said immediately.

I pouted at him, "Mou. Then what about the _Gyro Loops_?"

"No."

"Why not?!" I puffed. Was he scared of heights? But we already rode the Ferris wheel. He doesn't seem scared at anything at all so I really didn't get it.

"You're in a dress." He murmured. I was about to retort when I realized he was right. "I'm the only one who can see anything beneath Sakuno's clothes." He murmured near my ear. My face instantly turned fifty shades of red.

He snickered. "Come on" he said as he held my hand. Ryoma took me to the rides that were… 'Sakuno-friendly' as he termed it. We rode the _West Coaster_,_ Inkie's Scrambler_,_ Sea Dragon_,and the _Sig Alert EV_.

All the spinning and bumping had made me wobbly – physically and mentally. Ryoma seemed to still be in tip-top shape, he snickered and wrapped an arm around my waist as he muttered a 'Mada mada dane' at me. I pouted at him but he just continued snickering at me.

After _Sig Alert EV_, Ryoma took me to play with the games located in the amusement park. He watched me in amusement as I enjoyed myself and tried to hit as many moles as possible in the _Wac-a-mole _game. As hard as I did, I wasn't able to gather enough point for a good prize.

Ryoma on the other hand, played the _Long Range Basketball, Riptide Ring Toss, _and the _Fire Ball_. In a matter of few hours, I was holding a lot of stuffed animals that he had won as prize. I smiled as I looked at all the prizes. We've agreed to give it to Ulyssa once we get home. I was so much excited to see my – I mean, our daughter's reaction.

/

I hadn't realized that it was already pass noon. Ryoma still had his hand wrapped around mine. He took me to the Food Court. He let me choose between the different food stands. We had pizza at _Pizza Hut Express_ and ordered two shakes at _Scoop_.

"How is it?" Ryoma asked me.

"Delicious…" I muttered as I wiped my lips clean with a tissue. "but I think I'm craving for some sushi" I added with a giggle.

/

We enjoyed the rest of our smoothies as we rode the _Pier Patrol_. The gentle ride gave me a good view of the beach.

The sun had already set. I hadn't realized we've been inside the theme park for so long.

"Ne, Sakuno. Have you dated anyone before me?" he asked all of a sudden.

I huffed, "Of course!" I saw him gave me an irritated face.

"Whom have you dated, then?"

I pursed my lips as I tried to recall them, "Well, I've gone out with Kin-chan, Akaya-kun, and Choutarou-san when I was still in Japan. When we migrated here, I met Kevin Smith and went out with him for a decent number of times. Also, Papa introduced me to Ling Xiu. Well, he was –"

"Why the hell do you date guys I know?" he asked all of a sudden; his brows were on the verge of joining each other which reminded me of my previous classmate's (Horio-kun's) uni-brows. I wanted to laugh at his reaction but he seemed so… serious about it.

I puffed at him and crossed my brows as well, "Why the hell do you know guys I date?" I asked back with a pout.

He focused his eyes on my while I did the same to him with mine. Gold against chocolate brown. I didn't know why we suddenly had a staring contest. So I huffed and leaned back on my seat. I looked towards the setting sun. It was beautiful, the golden orb of day bidding its farewell.

I realized that the man with me, my date – hadn't removed his eyes on me yet. I sighed and took a sip of my smoothie. "Had I known it was you…? I might've waited." I murmured quietly.

I saw how his eyes snapped and blinked a few times, "What did you say?" he eagerly asked.

I gave him a semi-surprised look and giggled. "Nothing~" I hummed and turned back to look at the horizon, blushing lightly.

Ryoma placed the things we've bought in his car's trunk. While he did that, I busied myself by watching the nightly light show of the _Pacific Wheel_. I smiled and wondered when I'll be able to return to this amazing place again. I mouthed a thank you and goodbye to the place before I went inside the car.

I was busy looking around for that stupid seatbelt when Ryoma had caught my attention.

"_Next time we come back, we'll take Ulyssa with us..."_

My eyes widened and gazed at him. He wasn't just thinking of returning, he wants to come back with me and my daughter, just like a family. I heaved a breath. "Hai…" I agreed. He smirked lightly and started the engine.

I took out my phone. A small gasped escaped my lips as I blinked at the number of messages and voice calls I saw. All of the voice calls came from Dad, it was Ulyssa saying how mean I was for taking her father all to myself. I giggled lightly. Many of the texts came from my dad, just updating me about how he and my daughter were doing. Some texts came from Takeshi-kun and the other regulars. I laughed at one text of Eiji-nii.

**From: **EijiNeko-nii-san

**Subject: **SA-CHAN~ HALLO AMERICA~!

_SA-CHAN~ SA-CHAN~ the guys are all here in America, nya~ we've decided to visit Momo-chan and another friend of ours. I hope we can see you too, nya~ we miss you so much! o(=^ω^=)o_

I smiled and was about to type a reply when my phone displayed battery empty. I huffed as it shut down. I sighed and placed it back on my purse. I looked outside and blinked, the road we were taking wasn't familiar to me anymore.

"Ryoma… aren't we heading home yet? It's getting late." I asked as I looked at him.

"Nope." He simply answered as he continued driving.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Aaaaanndddd that's for Chapter 14 desu :3

...

uwaaaa~ *sparkly eyes* arigatou for the new favorite and follows, **pandasxawesome** and **Luzia-Nex~**

...

**143Maid-sama**cchiiLOL I do not doubt your powers desu, but stiiillllll I must practice self-control XD well I told you before XD I need an OOC Ryoma for this fic hohohoh

* * *

**[Sneak Peak]**

"_MOMMY! YOU'RE SO MEAN! YOU'RE STEALING DADDY FROM ME!"_

…

"_Ne, Senpai-tachi…" I started as I pulled Sakuno close to me_

…

"_I'd like to think that you didn't run away from me. And when have you ever lied to me?"_

…

_she had stepped out from the bath with only a small towel covering half of her body. I gawked. I was dreaming, I concluded. Sakuno, doing this – it was… too hot to even be considered as reality. . . It just had to be._

…

* * *

Lemme know your thoughts :3 please keep those reviews comin' :D


	15. Chapter 15

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 15

It was done. I knew it was. Sakuno wasn't nervous around me anymore… but I just couldn't take her home yet. I wanted her to remember this day with me. After finding out about whom she had gone out with – not to mention the fact that they were all tennis players that I knew. I want her to consider this day as the best she'll ever have… _yet_. I grinned lightly.

"Mou… Ryoma we need to go home, it's already 6 PM. I'm pretty sure Ulyssa's looking for me." she said as she panicked. We've been driving for half an hour now.

"Don't worry, I told coach that you're staying over at my place." I explained to her and fished my phone from my pocket. I handed it over to her, my eyes still on the road. "Here, call coach, we'll talk to Ulyssa." I instructed her.

She sighed in defeat and took the phone from my hands. "Ano, Ryoma, it's asking for your password." She said as she handed the phone back to me.

I can't type now, I thought. I was driving. Well, maybe I do text while driving before, but I was with Sakuno now – I don't want to get her in danger or anything. Even if I was used to doing it, I won't take any chances. "Just type 'UlysSakuno'. Capital U-l-y-s Capital S-a-k-u-n-o. No spaces" I instructed as I spelled my phone's password.

"Did you get it?" I asked and took a glance of her. My eyes blinked as I saw her smiling; cheeks were pink – thanked my phone's light for the view. I turned back to the road when I saw that she's already had the phone on her ears.

"Hello? Papa, it's me, Sakuno. I – yes, Papa, I'm having a good time. Ryoma has been nothing but great to me. E-eh?! Papa no! …" I gazed back again after hearing her stutter, I raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. She seemed to notice, she blushed deeper and shooed me to stay focus on the road. "… S-stop it, Dad! MOU!"

My eyes glanced back at her, she sounded weird with all the stutters and sudden outbursts. She seemed to notice and had reverted back her usual composed self. "Anyway, where's Ulyssa? … Baby! It's Mommy, how are you?"

"Put us on speaker phone." I immediately said as I realized that the little one was already on the phone. Sakuno nodded and moved the phone away from her ears. She pressed the speaker on, immediately, Ulyssa's voice rang inside my car.

"_MOMMY! YOU'RE SO MEAN! YOU'RE STEALING DADDY FROM ME!"_

I snickered lightly, "Hey baby. How are you?" I leaned to the phone and asked. Sakuno placed the phone nearer to me, I think she saw that I was leaning too much.

"_Daddy~! When are you and Mommy coming home?"_

"Tomorrow, baby. I'm taking Mommy somewhere tonight." I answered.

"_Eeeehhhhhh? Where? Where? Where?"_

I imagined my daughter's face while we were having our conversation, I smiled lightly. "Somewhere special. So, I'm borrowing Mommy for tonight, okay?" I asked her gently. The traffic lights were red so I had to stop.

"_Heeeee… okay Daddy. Just take care of Mommy okay? She really sleeps with her eyes open most of the time."_

Sleeping with eyes open…? I gazed at Sakuno, she was blushing again as she looked at the phone in defeat. I smirked and turned my attention back to the phone. "Okay baby, Mommy will be safe with me. Don't worry."

I saw the lights turn green so I proceeded.

"Ulyssa, baby, listen to Papi okay? Be a good girl, don't make Papi mad."

"_Yes Mommy. I love you! Tell Daddy, I love him too!"_

I smiled at what I've heard. I saw Sakuno look at me with soft eyes. We both stared at the phone, and as if on synch –

"_We love you too, baby."_

After another thirty minutes. We've finally reached our destination. I parked the car and walked out with my jacket. I quickly walked towards the other door and opened it, "Let me…" I smirked as I saw how she tried to remove the seatbelt again.

The smell of cherry entered my nose again. Damn. I had been thinking all day how a human being could possibly smell so sweet. I could really do her now. But that'd ruin the day, so I had to stay as in-control as ever.

"Ryoma, where are we – oh my…" she gaped as her mouth dropped in awe. I placed my jacket over her shoulders then took her hand and entered the place.

"Welcome Sakuno, to Little Tokyo." Yes, I took her here at Little Tokyo, Downtown, LA. I turned back to look at her and saw that her mouth was still slightly open. I placed a hand under her chin and pressed it upwards. "Let's get some dinner."

We've passed by a number of Japanese restaurants and authentic shops. Sakuno was delighted as she looked from one store to another.

We even had to stop by _Fugetsu-Do_ because Sakuno said she missed Japanese sweets. I bought her a bag of mochi and petit gaufres.

"How come you know this place, Ryoma?" she asked as continued looking around the place.

"This is where usually go to whenever I eat."

"Oh… I forgot Ryoma isn't fond of western cuisines." She murmured.

"Hn…" I answered, well I didn't have to think too much about how she found that out. There was my mother, my good-for-something father, my cousin, and her father, have I mentioned my good-for-something father?

I was contemplating on where I should take her when she suddenly stopped walking, our hands were still intertwined with each other so I was stopped from my tracks as well. I lifted a brow and looked back at her. Her feet were glued to the floor, I saw her looking in front. I followed her line of vision and soon understood why.

There, in front of us, stood a place that was too familiar for both of us.

_Kawamura Sushi Shop_

We both knew we wanted to go inside so we did. I already heard how loud it was from outside. I slowly opened the sliding doors. "You go in first" I said as I offered the way to her. I soon followed and closed the door from behind me. The loud noise stopped the same time I closed the door. When I turned back, you can double the surprise I've felt when I saw the shop.

Inside the sushi shop, were none other than the SeiGaku Tennis Team Regulars I had been with 13 years ago.

I saw how most of them shifted their eyes from Sakuno to me, with the exception of two bespectacled persons – previous captain Tezuka Kunimitsu, who just fixed his gaze at me after looking at Sakuno; and data tennis user Inui Sadaharu who scribbled away on his notebook – I couldn't believe he was still doing that though.

"Hey, what happened? Why'd all of you suddenly fell silent?" I heard from the double doors near them. I smirked lightly after recovering from the minor shock.

I raised my free hand, "Yo, Kawamura-senpai." I greeted, I still had the same grin on my face.

Kawamura-senpai turned to look at me and absentmindedly waved back, "Oh, Echizen! Nice to see you here! Ah, and you brought Sakuno-chan as well. Come in!" he greeted.

I gave him an amused face. "Ne, Senpai-tachi…" I started as I pulled Sakuno close to me. "…my future wife." I introduced her with a smirk, I heard a small gasp from the person next to me, making me grin wider. She looked up at me in question and I mouthed her 'I'm serious.' Earning me a blush from her.

Kawamura-senpai blinked and had caught up with what everyone was feeling. The silence lasted for a few more seconds before Momo-senpai slowly walked towards us. He looked at me with so much seriousness that I thought he was really going to say something rational.

He slowly made a goofy grin and gave me a headlock as he faced our teammates. "Senpai-tachi! Our little one has become a full-grown man!"

I saw how Eiji-senpai quickly shook his head and beamed at us. "Yatta~! This calls for another celebration~! Nya~!" like a cat, Eiji-senpai pounced his way towards the person beside me and wrapped her hands with his. "Omedettou~ Honto ni omedettou Sa-chan~!" he shouted in glee as he wildly shook Sakuno's hands.

"Stop it, Momo-senpai. It hurts. Eiji-senpai, let go of her! You're making her dizzy!" I shouted at them, although they weren't stopping anytime soon. But at the back of my mind, I was happy, nothing much has changed – even though I've only spent almost only a year with them, the connection between all of us was stronger than ever.

After all the congratulations and greetings. They've bombarded me and Sakuno with questions regarding how we met. I saw the hesitation in her eyes, but I held her tighter. We've decided to tell them the truth, from that night three years ago, to the present and even about Ulyssa.

Momo-senpai, who had known a little of what had been happening, couldn't help but whistle along with Eiji-senpai. I grinned. I've planned on telling them after my proposal, but somehow they always had it their way.

As for them, everyone already had their own careers, but somehow, tennis still made its way through their busy time. I've learned that this was Kawamura-senpai's third international expansion, Inui-senpai was head researcher of a pharmaceutical company, Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-senpai (surprisingly) expanded their gym and made a local branch near Santa Monica College. Oishi-senpai had become a doctor while Eiji-senpai had been managing his own chains of western-themed restaurants back in Japan. Fuji-senpai was a full-time surgeon and a freelance photographer and Tezuka-buchou had become a psychiatrist in Germany.

I looked around for Sakuno and spotted her chatting with Tezuka-buchou, they seemed close. And I didn't know why I suddenly felt jealous. Maybe because Tezuka-buchou looked like the Onii-san type? I mused and tried to be rational as I ate another sushi.

"So when is it? Your parents' anniversary?" Oishi-senpai asked as he settled his drink down.

"Exactly six days from now, Senpai." I answered after checking my phone. "Oh yeah, since you're all here, I'll personally invite you already." I snickered.

"Hooo~ I see, so where will it be held?" – Fuji-senpai

"Nanako-nee-san said my Dad already made preparations in _Hilton Garden Inn_ at Marina del Ray Harbor."

"Yatta~! We should all go. It's not every day we get to see our Ochibi dance~" Eiji-senpai hummed.

I heard buzzes of approval from all of my former upperclassmen. I snorted lightly at the sight, they just looked like kids while they planned. It looked nostalgic.

I soon felt a presence sit beside me. I was greeted with lively chocolate eyes when I turned to look at who it was. Sakuno gave me a warm smile. "Tired?" I answered as I held her hand closest to mine. She wasn't fidgeting anymore, and I didn't see any hint of nervousness now. I really have to thank coach for his help.

She nodded honestly at me before looking around, "Just a little…" she murmured as she played with my fingers.

I caressed the back of her hand with my thumb. "Do you want to take a rest now?" I asked her. She smiled and opened her mouth to reply but whistles interrupted her. We both looked at where it came from and saw some of our senpai-tachi – namely Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai grinning as they whistled.

"Oh man, you two!" Kawamura-senpai half-shouted at us.

"Fssshhh… congratulations again, Echizen" – Kaidoh-senpai (obviously)

"It makes me want to get married as well" – Fuji-senpai

"Never let your guard down, especially now that you have her and your daughter." – Tezuka-buchou

I heaved a breath and just nodded at every word they had said. After a while, I felt Sakuno lean her head on my shoulder. I soon saw how she tried hard to fight her eyelids that seemed to get too heavy for her to keep them open.

I stood up and slowly assisted her. We've excused ourselves to the others and exchanged farewells. Tonight had to be the best one for me as well. The unexpected reunion was a memory that will forever be valued.

Sakuno and I walked hand in hand as we made our way to my car. We were walking in silence when she had decided to speak. "This is the best, thank you for giving me such a memory to treasure, Ryoma…" she said as we walked. I grinned at her in return.

It was my intention to make it one, I thought to myself. "But… Ryoma, you once said that you wouldn't wait for a person who had walked away from you, much less lie to you." she whispered.

My mind played a scene that happened a week or two ago, those were the words that I've told Kotoha. I laughed lightly, "I'd like to think that you didn't run away from me. And when have you ever lied to me?" I found myself asking her in amusement.

"W-well… I literally did ran away from you, and I hid the fact that Ulyssa is my real child."

I smirked lightly at her as I spotted my silver Ferrari. I opened the door for her, after she had entered, I closed and it went to the other side. Once I've settled myself, I answered back. "Any sane woman would do what you did, Sakuno. And you didn't lie, you just didn't tell me – there's a difference." I told her before I started the engine.

After less than an hour, we arrived in front of _The Ritz-Carlton Hotel _in Downtown, LA. Sakuno was obviously confused as to why we were there. I just gave her a reassuring look before I took of my hat and placed it over her head. I also made her wear my sunglasses. I didn't want her to be exposed too much to the lime light yet – even though we've been out in the open, our faces uncovered a while ago. I walked out and helped Sakuno before giving the keys to the staff. We entered the hotel and I took my condominium cardkey from the reception.

I opened the door and let her in first. The lights automatically lit up. Sakuno soon removed the hat and jacket and hung them on my dresser, she placed the sunglasses on the bedside table before she lied down on the bed. Unbelievable, it looked as if she had been here before. I shrugged and considered that maybe she was really tired for today.

"Do you want to change?" I asked her as I took off my tie. I saw her immediately sit up from the bed, blushing.

"U-um, I don't have spare clothes with me, Ryoma." She said before she turned away. I had removed my polo along with my tie and tossed them to the hamper. I walked back to the bed and sat down beside her.

I grinned as I caught a glimpse of how her eyes widened realizing that I was half-naked. I leaned closer to her while she adjusted backwards. We did that for a few times before she had hit the headboard.

I snickered and placed a hand, beside her head, on the headboard. I propped closer until I felt her breath, it had become ragged. "Ne…" I felt her soft lips brush against mine as I spoke.

"Hooo…" I murmured as I travelled my eyes down her shakings hands. She had placed them near her chest, trying to cover them from my view. I snickered and leaned away. I never thought it'd go the other way around, I knew I had to get away – my hormones were… well, doing what it does when they see a Sakuno Ryuzaki in that state. "Go and take a shower, I'll get you some change of clothes." I said before walking towards my walk-in closet. I reached for my largest shirt, it was a black V-neck; and then I took one of my old shorts from one of the drawers. I settled the clothes down on my bed.

My eyes travelled towards the bathroom. 'Sakuno' I murmured. Weeks ago, she was just my coach's daughter whom his father had recommended to teach me how to dance. Now, I had known that she was the mysterious dancer from 3 years ago, the sweet and loving mother of my child, the innocent lady I had proclaimed as my future wife… I had known more and I smirked at the thought. It wasn't just dancing she had taught me.

"R-Ryoma!" I heard and saw the bathroom door open slightly. Steam had escaped from the small opening. My eyes travelled from her slightly exposed legs, to her private areas desperately being covered by a small towel, up to her steaming face. I looked at her in amusement. Was she giving me a show? 'Coz I was really craving for more…

"A-ano, there's only one bathrobe here, I figured of asking you first before I use it." she said as she looked away. Oh right, I figured I was giving her something to be bothered about as well, as I've realized I was still half-naked.

I smirked and placed a hand on my waist, "Why bother use it? I've seen much more before, Sakuno." I joked. I saw how her chest heaved. The next moments though, wiped the smirk off my face.

Sakuno… she had stepped out from the bath with only a small towel covering half of her body. I gawked. I was dreaming, I concluded. Sakuno, doing _this_ – it was… too _hot_ to even be considered as reality. . . It just had to be.

I gulped as I saw her stride towards me. I didn't know if it was just my imagination, but she wasn't just walking towards me, she was _sexily _doing it while playing with the knot of her towel. She stopped, a good meter away from me but she continued playing with her towel's tie. I watched in anticipation as she slowly undid the tie.

…

…

…

The towel was already on the floor.

_Shit._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Chap 15 is done and out! XD gommen it took sooo long w

...

w-woaw! OwO thanks so much to **Jaz-147**, **dreamwalker91**, **lacuschan18 **for le favorite desu~ and another thanks for **Jaz-147**, **lacuschan18, ****AA-saku**, and **FleetingStar **for the follows o

...

**143Maid-sama**cchii I look up at Sakuno-chan too much, I actually thought she'd be a... hunk-killer? lololol I just really love her so much *throws heart confetti in le air*

...

So Shin Tennis No Oujisama VS Genius 10's gonna air the RyoSaku date? OMG SO happy, that is sooo nirvana for me (*A*) I heard ish on Episode 10. Don't forget to tune in desu! (because sadly, I am not XD lol)

* * *

**[Sneak Peak]**

"_Wouldn't it be harder if I gave you a bad one?"_

…

"_You weren't sleeping back then?!"_

* * *

Please, do let me hear your thoughts desu~ *w*


	16. Chapter 16

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 16

Ryoma didn't know what to do. A few minutes ago, he was busy pondering over the different faces of the woman he had gone out with that day, then the same woman comes out all sexy and irresistible from the bath, now here she was laughing her butt off.

"HAHAHAHAH… Oh, R-Ryoma's face, I-it was… pfffffttttt… HAHAHAHAH" she laughed uncontrollably as she held her stomach.

Sakuno Ryuzaki had succeeded in her plan. Ryoma had been teasing her all day and it made her really, as in _really_ want to wipe that smirk off of his face. An idea popped in her mind while she was in the bath. She smiled, excited of what she had planned and quickly put on her spare undies and bra. She never thought she'd be thankful for her period that day. (She always packed reserved ones whenever her monthly visitor visited, so she didn't have a hard time looking for clean ones.)

She had planned teasing Ryoma a little, just a teeny tiny bit. But she didn't know she'd affect him so much. A few minutes ago, she had emerged from the bath, a small towel covering her body. Sakuno had sexily strut her way towards him on purpose, when she was a meter away from him, she playfully lingered a hand on her towel's knot. The look on Ryoma's face back then almost made her back out, but her will to tease him had been stronger. When she finally dropped the towel, Ryoma was met with her already in her underwear.

_POV Shift: Ryoma_

True, it wasn't what I had in mind. But I have to give Sakuno some credit for her… _audacious_ actions. It was incredibly out of the character I've known of her, to do such a bold move. I smirked and picked up the towel that had deceived me a few minutes ago. "Ha-ha, get changed. You might catch a cold." I told her as I made my way to the bathroom.

I had to spend a little more time in the shower because of the semi-hard-on Sakuno had given me. When I walked out of the bath, I was already in my shorts. I walked towards the living room while drying my hair and saw that Sakuno had already changed, much to my displeasure. The view she had displayed in front of my eyes wasn't as sensual as I had thought of, nevertheless Sakuno in her underwear was still a sexy sight.

She was sitting on one of the beanbags while watching TV. When she had sensed my presence, she quickly stood up and walked towards me. She dragged me back to the living room, her eyes had focused back on the TV.

I realized that my TV was on _Disney Channel_. The station was airing the movie about a basketball player and a smart student that I didn't mind knowing the title. I blinked as I saw her turn the TV off. She browsed through her charged phone, after a while she plugged it on my speakers.

I blinked and looked at her in confusion, she quickly ran back towards me when she heard the music start.

**[High School Musical 3 – Can I Have This Dance]**

_Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step…_

She gently placed her hand on mine while she made my free arm wrap around her waist. I gulped, I was feeling the same nervousness I've felt a while ago when she pulled that prank on me – but this time, I knew she was serious as I caught a glimpse of her chocolate eyes when she had lifted my chin so that I'd face her. We started waltzing through the living room. I felt a little weird about the sudden dance but after some time she guided me to comfort. I saw how her lips smiled when I managed to follow her footwork.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone, like you_

I grinned and held her by the waist; I gently lifted her up as we turned around then placed her down after passing over the beanbag. She giggled lightly as she waited for my hand again. I took it back and held it gently as we continued waltzing around the room. She started singing along the music as we danced. I just followed along and looked at her in amusement.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn – will be safe with me_

I couldn't deny the fact that I was enjoying what we were doing and I couldn't hide it, I was grinning from ear to ear. To my amazement, I realized I've placed her up the bed, I grinned when I heard her giggle as she danced and pirouetted on the soft mattress. Before she could even fall, I was already behind her and caught her in time. She hugged me tight, I didn't know what to do back then, instinct acted and I soon cradled her gently as I waltzed.

'_Coz my heart is wherever you are_

She cupped my cheeks gently and made me look at her. She was looking at me lovingly – feeler aside, I just knew and felt that she was. I gently settled her down and upon touching the carpet, she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and guided me to continue again. We've even reached the walk in closet where she released me. I saw how she moved around the dressing room, the happiness in her eyes was enough to move me.

_Let it rain, let it fall, what we have is worth fighting for_

I laughed lightly as she had appeared beside me; she was already wearing my signature cap then. She placed the cap on my head as she held my hand and dragged me back to the living room. Upon reaching the area, she happily held both my hands. We spun. I saw how delighted she was, given that she was giggling as we twirled. I hadn't realized that we were near the beanbag again, Sakuno's feet got caught losing our balance. I pulled her close to me and let my back hit the floor.

_Can I have this dance…?_

We landed on the soft sofa near the beanbag. Sakuno started giggling. "That was amazing!" she exclaimed as she looked at me in delight. I smirked lightly and placed her head back to rest on my chest.

"Sou ka…" I answered in an amused tone as I looked up at the ceiling while brushing her hair with my fingers.

I felt her chest move, she had heaved a breath – a breath of contentment. We stayed like that for a couple more minutes before I felt her chin rest on my chest.

"Ryoma…?"

"Hm?"

I looked at her in question, she was just looking at me. After a while, I saw her cheeks flush, "Thank you for giving me the best date ever." She said as she smiled fully at me.

I found myself smiling back, "Thank YOU…" I said as I poked her cheek, "Wouldn't it be harder if I gave you a bad one?" I teased her as I snickered.

She pouted for a while before she eventually gave in and laughed along with me. I looked at her as her shoulders shook with her every giggle. I placed my fingers back on her hair and started playing with them again. These past few days had been like a roller coaster ride for both of us, each up and down situation being connected to one another, linking us together.

At first, I thought I couldn't handle a month without any tournament – I was a tennis-oriented person, so it would've been impossible for me to last long without playing any official games. But somehow, I wasn't missing it. I smirked lightly, I've come to prioritize something more than tennis... and it was driving me nuts in a very positive way. I looked down at the figure lying on top of me. "Ne… Sakuno…" I murmured at her but there was no reply.

I blinked. I slowly stood up as I held her in my arms and smiled helplessly at the sight that I saw; she was already asleep. My fingers brushed a few stray locks off her face, giving me good view of her sleeping feature. I sighed – she was really a sight to behold.

I picked her up and took her to the bed. Upon reaching the bed, I gently laid her down, she quickly stirred and took a pillow. Her mouth formed a smile as she cuddled the soft object.

"You are amazing in your own way…" I murmured, this was the only time I could be truly honest with her, for now. Sitting beside her, I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. Sakuno leaned to my hand which amused me –she was just… so cute. "I… love you." I murmured as I leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She huffed when I did so, I smirked and took a spare pillow from the bed and went to the sofa. As much as I wanted to sleep with her, I couldn't. What we did before wasn't an excuse for me to do what I want now. Even though I already know I have her, I'll make her realize that she's mine through my own means – I won't use that mistake for my own advantage. I'll court her, take her out…_ love _her more than I've ever had before.

I lied down on the sofa; my arms behind my head. After the party, I'll never stop visiting them and I'll even take them to my tournaments. I grinned at the thought of my two girls sitting beside Coach as I win every game. It was a dream that I knew would come true sooner rather than later.

I heaved a breath of contentment. My eyelids started getting heavy and I soon fell asleep. In the dream I had, I saw a figure of a woman in twin braids, carrying a little girl as she approached me.

/

I was woken up by the feeling of something warm beside me; lazily opening my eyes as I yawned. I was used to stretching my arms whenever I wake up, but for some reason, I couldn't move one of my arms. I turned to look beside me; my eyes widened when I saw the sight that greeted me.

Sakuno was there, resting her head on my arm as she cuddled closer to me. I smirked. Waking up to find the woman beside me was a sight I knew I'd get used to easily. I turned to face her and straddled her legs with mine.

"Mmmm…" I heard her protest as she tried to wiggle my legs off of hers but I didn't budge. I snickered at the view she was giving me and poked her cheeks.

Sakuno slowly opened an eye. I knew I was amused and I didn't bother showing it, "Good morning." I greeted her as I leaned close.

I guessed she had realized it was me as her eyes started blinking, after a while though, she leaned closer and kissed my temple. "Ohayoo, Ryoma. I love you too." She beamed.

It took a few minutes before her words registered in my mind. I love you… _too_? I mused as I thought about it. Sakuno was giggling at me; was I thinking too hard about it? I looked at her in confusion; she just looked back at me knowingly.

…

…

Oh.

…

_Oohhh_

"You weren't sleeping back then?!" I asked without realizing that it had come out so loud. The woman lying beside me started giggling again.

"Ryoma, I'm a light sleeper." She said as she cuddled closer to me. Then… that means? _Fuck._

"And I'm glad I was." She added as a blush made its way to her cheeks.

A breath of relief unknowingly escaped my lips. What she had said made me feel relaxed. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. My chin rested on top of her head. I snuggled her close, my lips formed a small smile. Well… at least both of us were honest, I thought.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Oh my, sorry for delays... school already started for me *presents to minna the pieces of my shattered heart*

BUT. Thanks so much to **lagazonn **and **snowflakesmcsl **for their favorites 3

...

**Guest-**chi~ OMG, why were you blushing? hahah XD

**s****nowflakesmcsl**-chi~ here's the updaaaatteeeeee hahah, sorry it took a while :3 was I really that.. um, cliffie? XD gommen gommen~

...

I've been seeing a lot of screen caps of the latest ShinTNO OVA. OMG, the alleged "date" ... they soooo look adorbs~ *showers confetti*

Oh, and for those asking for my other social life thingies, here's my facebook acct: __

* * *

**[Sneak Peak]**

"_Hello… Oh, Momo-senpai… Now? Wait but – Damn it."_

…

"_I want you to if you want to and I know you do."_

…

"_I'm pretty sure Tooyama will be there."_

…

_Never ever argue with Ryoma Echizen_

…

"_Daddy has friends?"_

…

_Echizen Ryoma; bachelor no more?_

* * *

I can't read your minds, guys, so hit the review button to lemme know your thoughts *cheers*


	17. Chapter 17

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 17

"Down… and pull… spin and catch. Backwards one, two, three and… down." I instructed through my breaths as we continued forming the step sequence of the dance we were going to perform. "And one and two, and lift!"

_So baby now…_

I felt his strong hands hold my waist as he lifted me up. When I had landed, his hands lingered through my body as I had instructed him to. Ryoma knew how to dance, I figured he just wanted to convince himself that he didn't. I turned around to face him and raised my leg from the side. He smirked at me as he saw that I braced myself when he tossed my extended leg to the other side, making me face my back on him. As luck would have it, we had done the step without trouble.

We executed a few minor steps before we've reached another difficult one. "Ready?"

I looked at him, amused at the precautionary gesture. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" I laughed. I was facing my back on him when I bended my body and wrapped my arms around his torso. He swiftly wrapped his arms around mine as well; I placed all my weight on my upper body as I spun my feet to help him hoist me up. Ah… it felt, so free – as if I was a human that actually flew, not even afraid to fall… knowing that there was support from below. Ryoma's shoulders supported me as I made my way down from his back.

_Maybe we found love right where we are…_

"Final steps." I said as I held his hand; I jumped closer to him and he jumped away. I giggled lightly and pulled him back towards me. We looked at each other for a few seconds – and it was enough for me to remember our confession this morning.

After the not-so-awkward events, we've decided to head home. As much as we wanted to stay, we knew Ulyssa was waiting for us and we knew to ourselves that we were missing her too.

_And we found love right where we are…_

The song ended with both of us lying down on the floor while I cuddled onto him. We were both breathing heavily as we looked at each other. "We're done…" I beamed. "We've finished the song!" My cheer echoed through the dance hall as I'd chanted in glee.

He just grinned at me before looking at the ceiling, "I never knew dancing was at par with tennis… damn, I'm sweating a lot." Ryoma commented through breaths as he spread himself on the floor.

I giggled and sat up to look at him; he had an arm over eyes while his mouth was slightly open as he panted. He was just breathtaking no matter which angle I looked at him… and he was mine. I blushed at the thought and fidgeted lightly.

"Hey, umm, Ryoma?"

"Hm?" he replied, still in the same position. I stared down on my hands, they felt so cold all of a sudden. My heart started beating faster, my mind had thought of the consequences of what I was about to ask. I didn't know if it was… if it was _okay_ to ask about it but it had been bugging me since this morning. "Sakuno? What is it?"

A squeak escaped my lips as he spoke. I looked up to see that he had removed his arm from his eyes and was now staring at me. I took in a breath and tried to remain as calm as ever, "W… when will you tell them?" I murmured. I thought about telling my Dad and Ulyssa, but I had considered asking what his plans were first, since he was the one who had to maintain an 'image'.

"Oh, soon. I still need to figure out how to get even with you" He answered and stared back at the ceiling.

"I see…" I replied. Soon, huh? What was holding him back? An image of a woman flashed in my mind instantly, triggering a light gasp from my lips. I shook my head to clear off the unnecessary thoughts. I just have to believe in what he says… as I gazed at the man beside me, I knew I just had to believe in him. He just… had its way to make me trust him.

He flashed out a light smirk as he peeked through his elbow. I blinked in confusion, then it hit me. "Wait, get even?! Mou, Ryoma! I'm the one who's trying to get even between the two of us!" I pouted at him.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno." He smirked as he told me off with his signature line. I heaved a breath of defeat before hugging my knees. Cocky… I can't believe I'm putting my future life on the line to such a self-assured man.

"So…" Ryoma murmured and sat up. "How did she find the things we brought home for her?" he asked, lightly scratching his cheek. My previous musings were put to rest at the sudden change of matter. Not that I minded though.

"Ulyssa absolutely loved them. She hasn't let go of any of them ever since she got them last night." A picture of Ulyssa sleeping with all the stuffed animals surrounding her popped inside my head, I couldn't help but giggle at the image.

"Heeee… that's good then." He grinned. Ryoma turned and looked outside, I gazed at him but I couldn't fathom what he was thinking, he seemed so distant back then. I tried to ask him but his phone started ringing so I ended up turning my head away, I didn't want to look like a snooper of course.

"Hello… Oh, Momo-senpai… Now? Wait but – Damn it." I blinked and immediately looked back at him.

"Is everything all right?"

"Senpai-tachi wants to play with me before they head off… I couldn't protest because Momo-senpai already hung up." He grumbled as he placed his phone back in his pockets.

Ryoma lied back down which made me look at him in confusion. "Don't give me that look, Sakuno." He warned me.

I giggled, "I was just curious, aren't you going?"

"…" I blinked and sighed in defeat; there he was with that look again; making me feel like I just asked something so stupid. "Do you want me to go?" he asked after a while.

"I want you to if you want to and I know you do." I answered knowingly.

"Hn… previous members of Shitenhouji will be there." He said. Was it just me or did he sounded like he was baiting me into something?

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him, "And so?" it came out more sassy than I'd intended but I decided to shrug it off.

A skeptical eyebrow raised as his eyes glinted for a fraction of a second. "I'm pretty sure Tooyama will be there." He suggested and smirked at me. My brows creased as I looked at him in utter confusion.

Where was he going with this? What's with Kin-chan that I didn't know about? Was there a reason for me to meet up with the guy? 'Coz if there was, I'm pretty sure I'd know – but we haven't seen each other for some years now. The last time we ever saw each other was when we've…

I blinked and looked back at the guy in front of me..

_went… out_.

…

Oh.

…

Oh. No.

…

Really?

…

…

…

…

I snorted lightly. "Hmm~ then I guess I might tag along~" I teased as I smiled sweetly at him. If my assumption was right then he'd be all –

.

"Don't give him a reason to get a beating."

.

I giggled as it came out sooner than expected. I was right; Ryoma's eyes had darkened when it looked at me. I crawled towards him and poked his cheek. "You started it." I laughed,

"You ended it." he retorted. I blinked at the sight. He was actually pouting. The all-mighty Echizen Ryoma was actually… oh well, go figure.

"Mou~ If you hadn't started, I wouldn't have ended it."

"If you hadn't date, I wouldn't have started and you wouldn't have to end anything." He grunted back. I sighed in defeat as I remembered what Takeshi-kun had told me;

_Never ever argue with Ryoma Echizen_

/

"Mommy, where is Daddy?"

I was busy drying my hair when my baby went inside the room. "Daddy went out with some friends today." I said as I tossed my sweaty clothes in the hamper. After convincing Ryoma to go, I realized that there was nothing left for me to do, so I already took a shower.

When I finally managed to dry and comb my hair, I picked up my little girl and headed over to the bed.

"Daddy has friends?" Ulyssa asked after we've settled down the bed. My eyes widened at her.

"Of course, Baby. Why wouldn't he?" I managed to say.

"Because Daddy reeeeaaaaallllyyy looks scary when I first saw him. Daddy is very quiet like a doll too."

I laughed lightly and pulled her close to me, "Let's just say Daddy has his own way of making friends." Ulyssa looked up at me, her chubby cheeks slowly rose as her lips curved upwards for a full smile.

"Daddy's so weird." Ulyssa murmured as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"In so many levels, Baby." I laughed and tickled her. Our laughter echoed throughout the room but was abruptly stopped when my door opened lightly.

…

"Sakuno? Are you there?" I recognized the voice and placed Ulyssa on the bed.

"Stay here, Baby." I kissed her forehead and walked towards the door. I had to leave Ulyssa there, I knew he wouldn't call me by my name if it weren't something serious. I looked at the man on the other side of the door. "What is it, Papa?" I asked, trying to hide my anxiousness.

"Look at this…" My father handed me the newspaper. I took it and saw that it was turned on the entertainment section. My mouth gaped at the printed words I read.

** Echizen Ryoma; bachelor no more? **

_**Rumors from yesterday have been confirmed real as tennis superstar and one of world's most eligible bachelor changes his acebook relationship status from 'single' to 'in a relationship' just a few hours ago.**_

_The Prince of Tennis also posted a few photos with his so-called girlfriend in Little Tokyo at Downtown, LA which verified the many fan-taken pictures circulating all over the internet._

_The post already gained a lot of attention including criticisms from some netizens. Many fans have been anxious to know more of the tennis prince's new commitment._

_Gossips from years before about the rumored relationship between him and dancer-actress Kotoha Kitazono were also brought up in the social media. Fans are now anticipating; will it lead to a much-awaited wedding? Or end up and labeled as just another fling? _

_There are still no official statements from Ryoma Echizen himself regarding this issue._

…

"T-this… is this really true?!" I shouted as my hands gripped the edge of the paper tight. Questions started popping out of my head and I didn't know if I were to be happy about the news or what. Why didn't he tell me? Here I was thinking about his 'image' yet he does something so careless! Was this his way to get even?!

"I'm going to ask YOU, Sakuno" my thoughts were interrupted as my father spoke. I turned to look up at him and felt his auburn eyes staring intensely at me. "Is this true? Are you really dating Ryoma Echizen?" he asked so seriously as if the guy was someone he didn't know. I felt my knees get weak.

My mouth quivered as I couldn't stop staring at my Dad's eyes. "Well?" he further questioned as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Y-yes…" I managed to speak as I looked down. Why did I feel like Dad was mad? Was it because of the news? Was it because I didn't know I wasn't allowed to officially date anyone? Was there even a possibility that a rule like that could exist? I looked up again and saw my Dad trying to suppress his laughter.

I blinked.

Eh?

"HAHAHAHAHAH…" the door swung open when I had stepped back because he started laughing uncontrollably –My father was literally ROFL.

"Mou! Dad!" I shouted at him; here I was having a major dilemma and my father had the time to kid around. "I'm gonna deal with you later! I still need to talk to _him_ about this." I gritted in frustration as I took my phone and dialed his number.

Ulyssa walked up to my Dad and patted his head. "Papi, why are you laughing? And why is Mommy shouting?" she asked innocently.

Dad had to wipe off a stray tear before he sat up and cuddled my little princess. I pouted at him. "That's because your Mommy's in love, little one." He said in between his chuckles.

"Eh? Daddy's acting weird too. So Love makes people weird then?" Ulyssa huffed as she pouted.

"They're just a weird couple, Baby." My father chuckled and cuddled her.

/

I sighed a breath of frustration. Ryoma wasn't picking up. I decided to hang up and compose a message to him instead. But before I could even start typing, someone had called me; the screen displayed Mitsu-nii's number. Perfect timing! I thought and quickly picked up the call.

"Hello, Mitsu-nii? Is Ryoma there? I need to talk to him." I immediately asked but the person on the other line was still silent. "Hello–"

"_Sakuno, Ryoma got shot."_

My eyes widened. Did I just heard him right? Ryoma? The Ryoma that just confessed to me last night? I didn't want to believe it. My hands started shaking and I tried hard not to lose hold of the phone.

"W-WHAT?! H-HOW?! WHERE IS HE?!" I asked as I felt my voice break.

…

I was running out of the house. I shouted at the caretaker to inform my Dad and immediately hailed a cab. I hurriedly got in and told the cabbie the address. My heart started pounding.

_Sakuno, Ryoma got shot_

…

_Ryoma got shot_

…

_Ryoma_

…

_Shot_

I shut my eyes tight and held myself close. Who would do this to him? I know he's famous and successful, but why? He may be a pro, a living legend, and cocky and everything he is that people know of him, but I didn't think those were enough reasons for someone to take his life!

When I reached their place, I ran inside the house but realized no one was there. I looked around and found nothing. My mind was raising with thoughts of what could've happened to him.

My vision started to blur, that was when I realized that I was actually crying real hard. Where is he? Where's my Ryoma… _My _Ryoma… I muttered to myself.

"Sakuno!" I heard and looked behind. I saw Syuusuke-kun from the back door – his white shirt was all covered in blood.

I quickly ran to him and held on him tightly, "W-where is he?!" I demanded. He took my hand and quickly dragged me to the temple.

"Sa-chan!" – Eiji-nii and Takeshi-kun

"How is he doing?" – Kaoru-nii

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding but it's turning out badly…" – Shuuichiro-nii

"Damn it! Where the hell is that fucking ambulance!?" – Uncle Nanjirou

…

My breath hitched at the sight. There, I saw Ryoma, lying down on his own pool of blood. I quickly ran towards him and held him in my arms.

His lifeless eyes looked at me, he smiled weakly as he reached for my cheeks. "Hey…" he managed to say.

"Oh god, Ryoma." I cried as I held him close. I was panicking, I didn't know what to think of, I didn't know what to do.

"Sa…kuno…" I heard him and immediately looked down.

"Ryoma… stop! Focus on your breathing, please" I cried

"S-say yes…" he murmured but twisted in pain again.

"RYOMA! Please stop talking!" I pleaded.

"S-say it… say yes…" what was he talking about?! He was in the middle of life and death and here he was babbling nonsense!

"FINE! YES! YES RYOMA! YES! JUST… JUST SHUT UP NOW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and held him as close to me as possible. What am I going to do? Where is the ambulance? Where is the rescue? What if he never makes it? What if… what if…

"Sakuno…" – Ryoma

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT U–" I wasn't able to finish as Ryoma had kissed me. It wasn't as sensual as French kisses – it was all lips, no tongue. I just couldn't live without this guy… I thought as tears continued rolling down my cheeks.

I couldn't…

I just couldn't…

…

…

_POV Shift: Ryoma_

I gently pulled away from her and saw her in a dazed state. I smirked. "Mada dane, Sakuno." I said as I slowly sat up. As much as I wanted to stay in her arms, it wouldn't be practical.

I removed my shirt and started wiping my body clean.

"W-wait! W-what about… your… wound…" Sakuno exclaimed but soon turned into whispers as I finished wiping the red stains off of my torso.

"That was really something~ Really something~" – Momo-senpai

"Waaaa~ Oishi you were a natural back there~! – Eiji-senpai

"A-ah, but Fuji was really good, he was the one who dragged Sakuno here." – Oishi-senpai

"Iie~ Tezuka was the most natural one out of all of us." – Fuji-senpai

"I didn't let my guard down" – Tezuka-buchou

"Probability of a successful outcome, 96.05%" – Inui-senpai

"Yatta~! I knew I still had it~! I really have good acting skills, na, Rinko?" – Dad

"Daddy is so mean!" – Ulyssa

"Calm down, little one. That's just his way of doing it." - Coach

I snickered at the sight until my eyes fell back to the wonderful woman at my side. She was still not getting any of it. I sighed lightly and poked her cheek.

"R-Ryoma? W-what the hell's going on?!" she squeaked at me; she was really looking all confused and it made my smirk wider than ever.

I held her hand "You just said yes to me, Sakuno." I grinned as I showed her the ring I had put on her finger a while ago.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Oh globe. I am so so sooo sorry for this super late upload. School (as usual) dragged me back to the cruel reality that I have to devote my time to it -_- ugh. Waaaaaaa I got new favorites~ thank you so much **battycherry1, ****TalltalesfortheMissinform, Archie-sama, **and **Cassandra Echizen~**

Also, thank you to those that followed the story; **JVark, LeyCoo, **and again **TalltalesfortheMissinform, Archie-sama, **and **Cassandra Echizen~ **I hope that everyone will follow this story 'til the end xD

Now~ for the reviews hmm..

My ever-so-adorbs **143Maid-sama**cchii~ I am super duper sorry for the super duper delay xD I hope you'll still be able to find time to read this gift and find it as like, um a remedy for College Stress hohoh. Honestly, idk what's happening at this point, I forgot it all xD rest assure though, that this fic is done in 3 chapters more or less :3 I just well, honestly rushed the ending. Sorry, I am so bad with this xD

/

**TalltalesfortheMissinform **hiya there~ thankies so much for your reviews on Chapter 6, 7, and 16 *showers you with love* sorry for the late upload and big bowl of cuteness? waaaa thank you so so much~

* * *

**[Sneak Peak]**

_"Come on, Sakuno. Open the damn door."_

_She was sitting on the floor, leaning her back on the door_

_"Ryoma, this is Kotoha… I know you don't want to talk to me, much less see me, but we really need to clear things out, please. I couldn't move on with my life knowing that we haven't settled things. I've instructed my driver to pick you up at Santa Monica College at exactly 7:30 PM. I really hope you'll come. Have a great evening, I'll be waiting"_

* * *

I can't read your minds, guys, so hit the review button to lemme know your thoughts *cheers*


	18. Chapter 18

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 18

"Come on, Sakuno. Open the damn door."

"IIE! YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE! YOU…YOU… YOU RYOMA YOU!"

"Sakuno, you can't do that."

"And why not?!"

"Because it's my room."

"I'm your fiancée, right?! What's yours is mine now and I say you're off limits here until I say so, Ryoma!"

Ryoma sweat-dropped as he heard his fiancée's retort. He sighed. His little proposal had been executed perfectly, but the outcome wasn't really what he had expected.

After Sakuno had realized the very peculiar way of his proposal, she immediately dashed off back to the Echizen house and locked herself in one of the rooms. Fortunately or not, she ended up in Ryoma's bedroom.

"Still not getting out?"

The young man blinked and looked behind to find his coach with an amused look. He bowed lightly to the older man before answering, "Not yet…"

Saito chuckled lightly, "I haven't seen you in such a helpless state before, Ryoma." The said name just shrugged and looked back at the door. Saito saw the look in his eyes – those golden orbs were full of worry for the person on the other side of the door. "Just give her a few minutes of space. Sakuno will get by. I mean, she had walked out _still wearing _the ring, that's something you can hold on to." he said at his, well, technically soon-to-be son-in-law as he patted his shoulder.

Ryoma sighed in defeat. His coach was right, Sakuno would've at least told him minutes ago that she rejects him if she really did – but she didn't. She even told him she was already his fiancée, well maybe for the purpose of argument, but still. He needed to calm himself down. Ryoma realized he was taking this courtship thing faster than usual.

But, what was there to wait for?

Do they have to wait for a year or two to date each other? And another two or three years to get engaged? Then what? Get married at the age of 30 or older? They weren't getting any younger, the same goes with their daughter, Ulyssa.

Ryoma had done a lot of decisions in his life and right now, he strongly believed his intentions weren't just for the decency society demands of them, but also for their relationship. As much as he hated to accept it, the problem lied in his means. He placed a hand on his face, "Should've gone with the normal romantic proposal." He inaudibly mumbled.

"Oh~? What is this? Already giving my good-for-nothing son some advice?" both men looked at the additional person.

"Nanjirou-sama." Saito murmured and bowed lightly

"Mattaku, we're gonna be a big family soon, Saito! Drop the formalities already!" Nanjirou snickered as he patted the man's back. "Now then! Shall I go and give some fatherly advice to my future daughter-in-law too?" he grinned as he rubbed his hands together – looking like a total pervert, as Ryoma would put it.

"Hell no. I want her out of my room, Dad, not out of my life." Ryoma grumbled which earned a good laugh from both fathers.

Sakuno heaved a breath. She was sitting on the floor, leaning her back on the door. "Mou…" she huffed and stared at her hand again for the umpteenth time; the band of white gold shined as it hit the ray of the sun inside Ryoma's room.

Ryoma was a really unpredictable guy – and he'll always be, she thought. Yesterday, she got the surprise of her life when Ryoma announced her as his fiancée in front of their senpai-tachi. Now, he had done it officially, in a manner she didn't really expected – and she thought no one would either, even those that took part of it.

Sakuno held her hands close to her chest as she remembered what she had felt a while ago. She was scared. The thought of Ryoma leaving her was something she had expected before – before when she was just his _dance instructress_, but everything was different now. He wasn't a student and neither was she a teacher. He is Ryoma to her now, the same way she is Sakuno to him.

Love can be cruel, but that's part of the game. Had she not given her all – had she not loved him unreasonably, then she may not be able to feel all the love Ryoma could possibly give her.

Love is something mutual. To earn love, one has to give love. To be loved, one has to love. Anyone who refuses to feel the pain and suffering when loving someone, shouldn't even love at all.

Love can make people do stupid things. This was Ryoma's way of showing his love. She smiled lightly, this was _her man's_ way of showing it. It may have looked crazy – _outrageous _to be exact, but it was his way… and it was a matter of taking or leaving it. And who was she to leave?

Sakuno finally managed to calm down. She stood up and dusted her skirt off, she knew she had to talk to Ryoma. Stretching a little, she turned around and opened the door.

But, before she could twist the knob open, she heard a sound fill the room. It seemed that it came from a mobile phone. But she knew it wasn't hers. If it was Ryoma's, why would it be here? Why would he leave his phone in his bedroom? What if someone important had called him?

Seeing a small light from the bedside table, Sakuno made her way towards it. Upon reaching it, Ryoma's ringing phone came in to her view; she looked at the caller ID but it only displayed the number of the caller.

Will she answer it? She was already Ryoma's fiancée. But was it legit for her to do it?

"Mou, what am I thinking?! It's Ryoma's personal life!" she managed to tell herself. Even though they were already committed to one another, she knew that there are still some situations that she shouldn't interfere with, she knew better than to meddle with someone else's personal agendas.

The ringing had finally stopped, Sakuno sighed and walked back towards the door when the phone lit up again. It looked like the caller left a voice message which played automatically.

"_Ryoma, this is Kotoha… I know you don't want to talk to me, much less see me, but we really need to clear things out, please. I couldn't move on with my life knowing that we haven't settled things. I've instructed my driver to pick you up at Santa Monica College at exactly 7:30 PM. I really hope you'll come. Have a great evening, I'll be waiting"_

She blinked several times before her brain could process the message. She looked at Ryoma's phone to check the time. 5:30PM… Kotoha Kitazono… wants to see Ryoma. What for? Hadn't she heard of the news yet? Was she going to try and persuade him to get back with her again?

The torrent of questions weren't stopping inside Sakuno's head, but one thing was made clear to her though – this was a situation she knew she shouldn't meddle with… but have to.

The young lady looked around for Ryoma's closet. She wasn't planning on meeting her idol-slash-rival all covered in… fake blood, that would be so awkward in so many levels. Sakuno quickly picked up Ryoma's smallest shirt, she looked around and saw this shorts that were surprisingly smaller than the rest. "Yosh…"

Sakuno put the clothes on and looked at Ryoma's mirror. She pouted, it won't do – the look wasn't really working.

"Hmmm…" she murmured and looked around the room, searching for that one thing that could possibly help. "Yatta~!" Sakuno cheered as she found it – scissors.

After a few snips and rips, the old male clothes had transformed into a very feminine one. Sakuno had cut the shirt's collar off making it look like an off-shoulder type while she had cut the shorts shorter and ripped them a little to give it a bit of design.

Satisfied with her DIY fashion outfit, she hurriedly put it on and then looked back at the mirror. Her lips formed a small smile upon the sight; but something wasn't still quite right, she thought. Her hair was still in braids. Pouting at the image of a very sophisticated Kotoha, Sakuno removed her childish twin braids and tied her hair up in what looked like a messy but stylish bun. She took a cap and one of Ryoma's jacket to finish off the look. "Yosh…"

Sakuno leaned her ear on the door and tried to listen if there were people around. Sadly her efforts were in vain. She took out her phone and thought of a person to contact. "Hmmm…"

She needed to find a person that will take her to Santa Monica College without the others knowing about it. But who…

She couldn't possibly call her father, Saito was with Ulyssa and the thought of her daughter being left alone – even though they've grown accustomed with the Echizens – had convinced her that she shouldn't ask her father for it.

She couldn't ask her Auntie or Uncle, or even her Nanako-nee-san for it. Dinner was near and she knew that the two women needed to prepare a banquet or some sort for Ryoma's guests.

Sakuno sighed, if she were to ask one of their senpai-tachi, her Takeshi-kun would be the most fitting – considering that the man had lived here after their gym expansion. "Hmmm… but Takeshi-kun would surely tell Ryoma." She argued, the guy was her fiancé's bestfriend.

Light footsteps were heard. Sakuno rushed to the door and tried to listen, whoever it was, she needed to know. She glanced at her wristwatch and realized that it was already quarter to 7. The young lady panicked and slowly opened the door, trying to take a peek of whomever it was. Without her realizing it, a pair of eyes was already looking at her.

"Where's Eiji?" Oishi asked as he looked around for the ever-energetic friend of theirs. They were all settled in the Echizen temple as asked by the woman of the house, Rinko.

"Ah, he said he was going to the bathroom." Fuji answered as he examined his racquet. An exhausted Kaidoh sat on the wooden floor. Fuji chuckled and stood up, "Saa~ you're playing me next, Echizen. I hope you're still not exhausted."

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma smirked and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Hmm… Kikumaru-senpai hasn't returned yet. Maybe I should go and check on him" – Momoshiro

"Iie…" Momo stopped from his tracks as that person spoke, "I'll go, Momoshiro. I'll be passing the house by when I go out."

"Where are you going, Tezuka?" asked another person in specs.

The said name turned to look at the man scribbling down on his green notebook, "I was called for by one of my patients." He answered and walked off.

"What a relief, nya~" Eiji said as he drank the orange juice up to the last drop. "Yosh~! Kikumaru is fully charged, nya~!" He cheered and made his way back to the temple. Walking back to the others, the energetic restaurant manager passed by some bushes that immediately caught his attention.

"Eh?" he blinked as he went near the bush that had something white sticking out of it. "Hoooo~ Sa-chan! What are you do–"

"Shhh! Senpai please be quiet! And don't tell anyone!" Sakuno managed to whisper. She saw him blink at her in confusion.

"Eiji."

Both heads turned to look at the person who spoke. "Tezuka! /Mitsu-nii!" they chorused then looked at each other. Sakuno knew her Eiji-nii was going to burst anytime soon so she immediately filled him up with the details.

"Sou desu ka… and it was Tezuka who saw you?" the former acrobatic player asked.

Sakuno sighed and nodded, "So I'm really hoping you wouldn't tell the others about it."

"Sakuno…" Tezuka mentioned as he leaned towards her which made Eiji look at them in suspicion. Tezuka never addressed any girl by their first name before.

"Switch?" she murmured. "Okay, Onii."

Eiji just kept blinking as he looked at both of them. He placed his hands on his hips and pouted. "What now?"

"Ah! You came back! What happened?" Oishi asked and looked to his side, he blinked, "Ano, Tezuka… Eiji's not with you?"

"Apparently so, he's gone back to his suite. One of his sisters had arrived." Tezuka explained as he sat back down. He looked to the side and realized that the match between Fuji and Ryoma hasn't ended yet.

"And your patient?" Inui inquired. Tezuka shot him with his stoic face, "A phone conversation was enough." he curtly replied.

Kikumaru assisted the young lady as she got off of the cab. He had paid for their fee, which took a while because of Sakuno's protests. Looking at his watch, he realized it was already five minutes before the said time. The place was lightened up by lampposts, it was enough for him to observe their surroundings. "Stay close, Sakuno-chan." He muttered.

Sakuno looked up at the man he was with. It was supposed to be her Mitsu-nii with him, but the bespectacled shrink had suggested that she should take Eiji in his place. He (Tezuka) had a point, if he stayed, there was a bigger chance that no one will find out.

Five minutes passed, a black _Frontier Navarra_ parked in front of them. A man emerged from the driver's seat – his face was expressionless. Sakuno felt a hand that gently shove her behind. She looked up and saw a serious Eiji she had never seen for so long.

"I am expected to drive Mr. Ryoma Echizen to Miss Kitazono. May I know his whereabouts?" the driver asked.

"Sorry pal, our O'chibi's too busy, so he sent his fiancée to talk to your owner. Whether you like it or not, you'll be taking us there." Eiji answered as he secured Sakuno from behind.

No one dared to speak. "Well?" the red head was growing impatient.

"Eiji-nii, please, I should –"

"Very well then." the chauffer murmured and opened the door for them.

Kotoha was pacing back and forth. It had been a two weeks or so after the incident had happened. She turned to look outside the starry night through her penthouse's window. Tonight, she's going to settle things once and for all. She held her hands near her chest.

"Ryoma…" she murmured as she placed a hand on the glass window.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kotoha, but he won't be coming tonight."

Kotoha's fiery red eyes widened and immediately turned around. Her mouth gaped at the sight that welcomed her. "Sakuno… Ryuzaki…" she murmured.

After the incident two weeks or so ago, Kotoha had hired a private investigator to inspect this young lady. Unfortunately, she had known close to nothing. The girl's information were as private as it could ever be. All she had learned about this Sakuno Ryuzaki, was that she is the legitimate daughter of Saito Itaru – a well-known figure in Ryoma's world, which also happened to be the guy's coach.

Another piece of information regarding this mysteriously protected auburn-haired girl was that, she had participated in one of her shows 3 years ago, under the stage name 'Ulyssa'.

_**She needed to know more about this girl…**_

"I-I see, well, please take a seat."

Sakuno removed the hat she was wearing and walked towards the sofa. Her 'bodyguard' as he termed himself, offered to wait outside the door in case anything happened. Kikumaru also told him that it was a dispute only she could settle so she had agreed to walk in, alone.

The person whom she looked up to for years made its way to one of the seats across her. Kotoha settled to her seat and heaved a breath before looking at her. Sakuno straightened herself after feeling the sudden tense ambiance.

"So… I guess I get to meet the person that has taken my previous position in his life." Kotoha started as she smiled at the person in front of her. It didn't take her a year before she knew about Ryoma's withdrawn proposal to her. At the same year, the same night, she was contacted about it. A friend of both him and Ryoma congratulated them on their engagement. But no such thing happened because of the scene her ex had caused.

"If I remember correctly, he never got the chance to propose." Sakuno answered back. As she looked at the woman in front of her, she had no doubts why Ryoma dated her for years. Kotoha had the beauty, the class, the elegance – she was the epitome of sophistication.

The older woman (Kotoha) laughed lightly, "I guess he already told you so much about me…" she murmured as her eyes landed on the white gold band on Sakuno's finger. "Tell me, Sakuno… what else has he told you about me?"

It wasn't part of her plan to ask of Ryoma's impression of her after the incident, but the opportunity was right in front of her. She folded her arms as she crossed her legs.

"He never said anything to me, about you…"

Kotoha's eyes widened, "You don't have to hold back on anything, Sakuno. I won't tell the press or anyone." She said and figured she must've sound so obsessed to know.

Sakuno shook her head and looked down at the ring on her finger. "He never did… But, even if he did tell me anything, I'm pretty sure Ryoma wouldn't say anything bad about you, Miss Kotoha." Sakuno admitted she felt jealous, but also felt the need to tell the woman in front of her, of her opinion.

"I used him, Sakuno. Didn't he tell you that?"

"I've heard from my father about your hidden intentions as to why you tried and succeeded to be close to Ryoma. I knew you wanted to spy on him and try to bring him down." Sakuno stated bluntly.

Kotoha looked down in shame. She knew already. She fucking knew that everything this girl was telling her were all true.

"But…" Sakuno continued, "… I also knew you already fell in love with him, the same way he was to you." Sakuno saw how quick the woman's head shot up. She was only saying what her father had told her. She remembered the conversation she had with her father after the stunt she had pulled off with Ryoma.

Sakuno admitted to his father, Saito, about the kiss she had initiated and how Ryoma didn't move an inch. It was then that Saito shared all of what Ryoma had told him ever since he was entrusted in his abilities.

"Ryoma loved you, Miss Kotoha. And I know that you felt the same way to him too."

Kotoha bit her lower lip and looked back at her, eyes filled with mixed emotions, "Don't say things as if you know me, Sakuno." She muttered, her voice filled with warning.

"I'm not saying this because I know you… I'm saying this because I know _him_." Sakuno placed her hands on her chest and closed her eyes to further visualize an image of the man she was referring to.

"He can be cold, cocky and downright dense… But beneath the nerves of steel, the bitter feeling he makes people feel, and that _San Paku Gan _that makes anyone freeze in their spot – there is that person I'm pretty sure any woman would fall for." She continued as her images of Ryoma flashed in her mind.

A laughing one, an irritated one, a helpless one – and last, but certainly her most favorite one – a smirking Ryoma.

"And… if you really didn't feel any love for him, then why didn't you accept the proposal offered to you by the man you left Ryoma for?" Sakuno slowly opened her eyes and looked back at her, a small smile on her lips

Kotoha stared at the daydreaming girl until both of their eyes met… The way Sakuno spoke had reached her heart. She felt the sincerity in her voice. She felt the love Ryoma had made this woman feel, just through the words she had said. Slowly, her lips formed a smile.

_She needed to know more about this girl…__**before she could trust her to take care of him.**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Good glob, I am so sorry for the hiatus! It was an unexpected one if I do say so myself. Normal hindrances kind-of gotten in the way (that's redundant) well yeah xD normal stuff like: School, Sports pageant, lovelife, more school, another set of school, oh and did I mention lovelife? XD

anywayyyy to make it up to the people that followed and favorited me and the story:

thank you to those that followed the story~ **Zepriyds, Hirato Aiden, suju4lyfe32, neko262012, Starlight704, sofiyya yuki, .Be **and **asuna11**

and for those that added this story to their favorite list! :D **Zepriyds, Hirato Aiden, ****suju4lyfe32, ****sofiyya yuki, **and **asuna11**

**/**

yosh~ for those that reviewed :3

My ever-so-adorbs **143Maid-sama**cchii~ I am so soooorryyyyy for the long wait xD please do forgive me! and you even found yourself time to read my crappy gift, really really sorry bebeloves! xD

** .Be**~ hey there~ well, here's the update! hohoh hope you find it as good as the other chapters XD

* * *

**[Sneak Peak?]**

hmmmm... no more sneak peaks~! XD as compensation (as well as Christmas and New Years gift to everyone, I guess xD) I decided to upload all the remaining chaps of DLL. So this is sayonara my lovies~ :*

* * *

I can't read your minds, guys, so hit the review button to lemme know your thoughts *cheers* (since this may be my last story xD)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 19

Sakuno looked at the woman across her in confusion. She was smiling all of a sudden.

"I… want to tell you my side of the story. Will that be alright?" Kotoha asked quietly. She saw the young lady nod. She stood up and knelt down in front of the coffee table, she took one photo album below it and sat back, this time, she was sitting next to Sakuno.

"Don't worry, these aren't photos that'll make you jealous or anything." She giggled lightly and opened it. Each picture only showed two people – a boy and a girl around the same age of 16.

"I was a manager of my school's boys' tennis team back when I was in middle school. This guy here, was the captain back then." Kotoha started as she pointed at each picture. "We've been dating ever since we started middle school. I had given up on dancing to support his tennis. Sadly, I guess he wasn't good enough? So I did my best to help him grow, I scouted for him. That was when I met Ryoma." She murmured.

Sakuno looked at the woman next to her in silence. She waited for Kotoha to continue, because Sakuno knew she wanted to know her reason for leaving such an amazing man. "My first impression of him was, he was so cute and so small that I almost had doubts whether he was really as good as people had told me."

"I thought that was the last time I'd get to see Ryoma. Considering that he had migrated back to America just after he finished his first year. I never felt anything towards him then, since I was focused on my boyfriend. Years passed, my boyfriend grew and had come to take part in international tennis matches. I was so happy back then – not just for him, but for myself as well, because I was given the opportunity to dance again."

She flipped the page and showed Sakuno a picture of her with her boyfriend. "When we had become successful, we seldom had time with each other. That was when I felt guilty. I promised him that I'd always be by his side, but I wasn't."

"When he had the chance to take part in another tournament, he came to me and told me that Ryoma was in it too. That was when I found the chance to help him – I scouted for him again, but in a very different way than before. It was then, that I started appearing in Ryoma's games. It was then too, that I fell for his tennis."

"I grew fond of the sport, so it wasn't hard for me to actually like someone who was good at it. When he had started to notice me, I still had my boyfriend in mind. But, as time passed by, each and every time Ryoma would take me out, I was able to see beneath the Tennis Superstar I came to know."

Sakuno looked at Kotoha's eyes, the dullness slowly fading but soon gloomed back as she continued her story.

"I got scared so I quickly told my boyfriend that I needed to stop from scouting Ryoma. I knew I was falling for the Prince of Tennis. But he didn't allow me to. He pleaded that he needed more information for his upcoming game against him. As much as I hated seeing Ryoma, I needed to do it, so that I'd be able to help the man I thought I love."

"The match between my boyfriend and Ryoma had ended too fast. Before I knew it, my boyfriend had gone mad and blamed me for his loss. It had hurt me deeply – I had sacrificed so much for him but he didn't think it was enough. I had walked out of his life then, and began dating Ryoma seriously. I was 19 back then and Ryoma was 17. Another thing that I had admired about him, was that he disregarded our age difference."

Sakuno bit her lip, her hands clenching the hat she was holding. Calm down… calm down… she murmured to herself.

"We've gone out for five years, without anyone knowing. Those were the happiest days of my life. But, when my boyfriend came back, everything started to confuse me. I still cared for him, still worried about him, but I also knew I was inlove with Ryoma."

"Then… that night came… the night I held my showcase in Japan. My ex proposed to me, and I said yes. I didn't know Ryoma was there or what he had heard. An hour passed after his proposal, I was at the backstage, thinking of what I'd tell Ryoma. That was when I heard the man that proposed to me – talking over the phone."

Sakuno blinked as she heard sniffles. She leaned down and saw Kotoha suppressing her cry.

"I soon found out that he was already cheating on me. He already had someone waiting for him. He never wanted me, he wanted money. I ended things with him and quickly searched for Ryoma. When I had the chance to get up stage, I scanned my eyes to look for him. When I finally found him, I called for him – the press didn't knew what was happening, but I was too focused on calling Ryoma, I really didn't give a damn."

Kotoha wiped the tears off her face but the tears didn't stop.

"My love for Ryoma wasn't strong enough – I guess it was karma. I only wanted to spy on him, but I fell inlove… and it was wrong. Fate had forbid me to be with him. I only realized that just now… when someone new came along. He knew me before I became the international dancer, Kitazono Kotoha…"

Kotoha lightly shook her head. She dried her eyes and looked at the woman beside her, "I wanted to be with Ryoma, but I was being too selfish. But I'm not regretting my choices, because I've found the – the one, as people call it, I guess. And… I see now, that the man that once made happy – also found his lifetime happiness." She smiled at her.

Sakuno blinked. So… she wasn't aiming to get back with Ryoma? "Then… you called for him because you really just wanted to have a proper closure?" Sakuno thought out loud without her realizing it.

The older woman nodded, "I don't want him to hate me forever, Sakuno…"

A small smile formed on her lips, "I don't think he ever hated you, Miss Kotoha." She said and giggled lightly, the feeling of jealousy slowly disappearing.

Kikumaru leaned on the wall of the hotel Sakuno was in. He hasn't received any texts from the others. It seemed Tezuka's excuse was convincing. He looked down at his watch, it was already quarter to 9. How long will they take?

If it were just him waiting for Sakuno, it wouldn't bother him. But their O'chibi had to as well… and he knew better than to make that chibi wait. Ryoma Echizen wasn't good at waiting, no, he _sucked _at it –Kikumaru corrected himself.

He shrugged and continued to look around. He'd been keeping an eye on the people that were entering and leaving the building. If anything happened to their Sa-chan, he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Kikumaru… Eiji." A deep voice murmured, making him look at who had called his name. His eyes widened at the person who had appeared.

"E-eh? You?!" Eiji exclaimed as he blinked.

Both woman had easily grown accustomed to one another in a matter of minutes, they've completely removed the awkward ambiance from before after getting to know each other.

"Ano, about the new guy… can you tell me something about him?" Sakuno asked after being comfortable with the woman next to her.

"Ah, Yuu-kun and I were acquaintances before. I first met him when we were still in middle school – he was attending a school named Hyotei. He's a successful surgeon now that plays the violin very well." Kotoha answered with a dreamy smile "Well, tell me, Sakuno. How did you really fall inlove with Ryoma?" she then asked as she placed the old album back in its proper place.

Sakuno opened her mouth to answer when suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate. She took out her phone and saw an abnormally large amount of voice calls and texts. She blinked. Was she too engrossed on their conversation that she hadn't felt the vibration of her phone?

She shrugged the thought off and unlocked her phone. A giggle escaped her lips as she saw that all of it came from one person.

**From: **Fiancé

**Subject:** Decency dropped

_Sakuno Ryuzaki, if you don't tell me where the hell you are right now, I swear our honeymoon will come first before the wedding._

Sakuno started giggling uncontrollably, gaining a confused stare from the person next to her. She looked at her with lively eyes and said, "He's Echizen Ryoma, how could I not?"

"It was nice to see you, Kikumaru-kun. Ja, I have to get going now."

Eiji nodded with a smile, "Say hi to the others for me!" he said as he waved lightly. After a few moments, another familiar figure had appeared in his view. "Ah! Sa-chan!" Eiji's small waves slowly turned into big ones as he finally sighted their little one's fiancée.

Sakuno blinked and waved back at him. She stepped out of the glass doors and made her way towards her Eiji-nii. "I'm so sorry, Eiji-nii. I wasn't expecting that you'd really wait for me." she apologized.

Kikumaru lightly waved a hand, "What are you talking about, Sa-chan?! Nya~ then O'chibi might've killed me if I went home without his princess, nya~" he chuckled as he patted her head. "And besides, I had a little chat with an old… opponent."

Sakuno blinked, "An old opponent? Who?" she asked as they started walking.

A small was smile had made its way on the man's face. "An old opponent waaaaayyy back when we were still in middle school… Oshitari Yuushi from Hyotei Academy." Eiji answered as he stretched his arms and placed them at the back of his head.

Hyotei…

Yuushi…

Sakuno giggled lightly. "Oi, Sa-chan? Nya~? Why are you laughing all by yourself? Don't tell me you were infected by that woman's craziness?! NYA?!" Eiji panicked as he looked at her.

"Mou… Eiji-nii. Of course not! I just remembered something, let's get going – I'm pretty sure Ulyssa's looking for me."

Kikumaru sighed, relieved that she was still normal. He blinked at her statement and huffed "And O'chibi, nya~!" he added while beaming at her.

"Of course, and Ryoma…" she corrected herself with a blush.

"Papi!"

"_Ah, Yuucchii, I hope you are being a good girl to your Mimi and Dada."_

"Of course, Papi! Mimi even told Ulyssa how good Ulyssa behaves~!"

"_I see, well then, can you give the phone to Dada now?"_

"Okay Papi! Good night! Ulyssa loves you so much!" the little girl said and gave the phone back to Nanjirou. The old man smirked lightly and patted her head. Go on and play now, little one.

His grandchild nodded and ran off to his son's room. He snickered lightly and placed the phone near his ear. "Oi, Saito, Nanjirou here."

"_Ah, Nanjirou-sama. Do forgive the little one's stubbornness."_

"Hm? I'm already used to it. Have you already forgotten that I have a son like that?" he snickered.

"_Ah, hahahah… Anyway, I've sent a bag over there. It has all the girls' things for their sleepover."_

"You know you didn't have to. We could've taken care of it."

"_I know, and I am overwhelmed. Thank you very much, Nanjirou-sama."_

"Geez, still with the honorifics."

"_Well, old habits die hard, I guess? Hahahah, ja, I have to get some sleep. I still have work for tomorrow. Good night, Nanjirou-sama."_

"Alright then, ditto, Saito." He said and hung up. He placed the phone back on the bedside table before walking towards their window. Looking outside, he smirked as he saw his son, still leaning on the lamp post.

Ryoma Echizen was beyond pissed. Sakuno had ran away again. Will she ever get tired of doing that? Although, he knew he wouldn't get tired of waiting for her. But the type of waiting he was doing now was different.

His previous captain from years ago, Kunimitsu Tezuka, had ordered him to stay there and wait for her. The idea of plain waiting there wasn't really what Ryoma had in mind, he wanted to search the whole area for Sakuno, but he found himself listening to Tezuka.

A few more minutes had passed before a taxi stopped in front of him. He felt alive as he saw Sakuno step out of the cab.

"Oi…" he said and earned a squeak from his fiancée.

Sakuno pouted at him, "Mou! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Ryoma!" she lectured with a pout.

"Where the hell have you been?" he shrugged.

Sakuno shrugged back at him, "Doing my job."

"That job would be?" Ryoma raised a skeptical eyebrow

"Being your fiancée." She shortly answered.

Ryoma looked at her with amusement, "Heee… tell me then, what do fiancées do?"

Sakuno huffed and started walking inside. "Settling my fiancé's past lover issues, aside from loving him, of course~"

* * *

I can't read your minds, guys, so hit the review button to lemme know your thoughts *cheers*


	20. Chapter 20

_**Date to Dance**_

**Synopsis: He stopped dating. She stopped dancing. He needed to dance. They needed to date. Wait. What? Tennis Superstar Echizen Ryoma knew nothing but tennis. So when he was requested to dance for his parents' silver anniversary, there were two things he knew he couldn't possibly do; how to say no and how to dance.**

Chapter 20

A high-pitch squeal echoed through the Itaru residence as a little girl ran off the bath, only wearing her undies. "Waaaa~ Mommy can't catch Ulyssa~!" the little girl shouted and ran towards the garden.

"Baby! Come back! We're going to be late to Mimi and Dada's party if you don't get dressed soon!" a young lady shouted as she followed the little girl.

Ulyssa kept giggling as she ran her way all over the house, completely out of her mother's reach. Little did she know – that there was someone near already waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Hn, someone's been giving her mother a hard time, again." Ryoma smirked as he picked up their daughter.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?"

"Coming to get the two of you." he answered as he poked her cheek. "But it looks like you aren't ready yet…"

"Ulyssa!"

Ryoma looked at the owner of the voice and sweat-dropped. Sakuno was panting as she made her way to them. It reminded him of the first day they met – something like this also happened. He smirked lightly at the memory. "Hn, I guess both of you aren't ready yet." He concluded.

"I'm so sorry… Ryoma, are we late? I was just so nervous thinking about today I hadn't slept properly."

He snickered, "There's no need to apologize. And it's still early, I guess. The program starts at 7PM." He answered and looked at his watch, quarter to six.

Ryoma looked back as the woman heaved a breath of relief. He looked at her, amused. "What's there to be nervous about anyway?" the prince leaned close and kissed her forehead. "Go and get ready, there are people waiting for you at the venue."

"SAKUNO~!"

A familiar voice echoed as she entered the room. Looking up, Sakuno's eyes widened. She was glomped down on the floor by a person too familiar to her. "OMG… OMG… OMG…! I missed you so much, bestfriend!"

A tear escaped her eyes as she turned to look at the person above her. "T-Tomo… chan…" she couldn't believe what she was hearing, much less seeing.

Tomoka goofily grinned as she helped her long-time bestfriend sit up. "Mattaku~ you don't seem happy to see me." she pouted and crossed her arms.

Sakuno gasped lightly. She really wasn't dreaming, the bestfriend she had abandoned was right in front of her. It really was Tomoka Osakada in the flesh. The tears she had been suppressing started rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Oi… Sakuno… don't make me cry too! Am I not your bestfriend anymore?!" Tomoka exclaimed as she was in the verge of crying as well.

"No… It's the other way around, Tomo-chan…" she murmured and hugged her tight. "After all these years… It had been three years, Tomo. Three selfish years. I never said goodbye, never told you anything, never even contacted you… I always thought I had abandoned you. So I never expected that you'll still consider me as your bestfriend…" she whimpered as she hugged her tight.

A small smile formed on Tomoka's lips as she patted her bestfriend's head. "Sakuno, we've been together through thick and thin… no distance could ever separate me from you, no lack of communication could ever make me misunderstand you, nothing can ever break our friendship. Even if I did cry for numerous nights and days, and had tried to reach you in every way I could think of – but were all in vain…" she had to stop as she saw Sakuno cry hard. "Stop crying!" she shouted and started wiping the tears off of her bestfriend's cheeks. "Sakuno, it took us a hard time finding each other… don't you think it'll be a waste to let it all go just because of 3 years?" she beamed and hugged her tight.

Sakuno soon found out that it was their senpai-tachi that recommended Tomoka to be the make-up artist of the celebrants. Through the minutes that passed, as Tomoka did her job, she never stopped telling stories to Sakuno. In return, Sakuno shared her experiences as well – including past and future events. They had to make up for the lost time. They both knew it.

"There! All done~!" Tomoka proudly answered and turned Sakuno to face the mirror.

Sakuno stared back at the reflection in front of her. Tomoka did an amazing job.

"You gonna dance, so I figured you shouldn't wear heavy make-up on. Plus you really don't need to. As much as I hate to admit it, Sakuno's more beautiful than I could ever be~" she chuckled as she removed the curlers from her hair.

Sakuno pouted at her, "Mou, there you go again. There's no need for exaggeration, Tomo-chan!"

"Yosh~ you should see what I did to Rinko-sama!" Tomoka boldly exclaimed with a proud smile on her face. She lightly stretched herself and looked back at her bestfriend, "Ne, Sakuno, I'll just head back to my room. It's just next door. Need to freshen up too~!" she said and hugged her before dashing off.

Sakuno hugged back and nodded. She made her way to her bag and looked for her clothes. Her father had yet again surprised her by buying her another outfit for tonight. She picked up the white dress from its bag and walked to the bathroom. It took her a few more minutes since she had to be careful not to ruin her bestfriend's 'masterpiece' as she had termed it. The dress itself gave her a hard time since it was really tight, but she had figured that – with all the lifting and routines they'll be doing, it was really the perfect outfit.

Tonight, she will be performing in front of an audience again. This time though, she wasn't alone. She was going to do it with the man she loves. Mixed emotions filled her heart as she anticipated the outcome of their performance.

She closed her eyes and steadied her breath. They were going to do a dedicated performance – Ryoma for his parents, while her for her grandmother. "I hope you'll be proud of me, Obaa-chan…" she murmured.

Her inner thoughts had been interrupted as her phone rang. She took her phone and looked at the caller ID. She blinked in confusion and answered the call.

The program had already started, but Ryoma couldn't find Sakuno anywhere. They were going to perform soon, but she hadn't shown up yet.

"Yo~ Ochibi~!"

Ryoma turned to look and was caught in a headlock by the same person that called him. "I-it hurts… Eiji-senpai."

"Eiji! Let him go, that's dangerous!"

"Saa~ relax, Oishi. They're just having fun."

"You look pale, Echizen."

Everyone stopped and looked at the person who had spoken. Eiji let go of Ryoma to look at their O'chibi to confirm what he said. "Sou desu ka! Tezuka's right, you really look ashen, O'chibi."

"C'mon, Echizen, don't tell me you're nervous about your performance? That is surprising. Really surprising." Momoshiro commented as he looked at Ryoma, amused.

Ryoma looked to the side as he placed his hands in his pockets. There was this weird feeling that he couldn't fathom.

"It's not about the performance, isn't it?" – Kaidoh

"The probability of worrying about _her_, 96%" – Inui

"If you're worried about Sakuno-chan, don't you think you should go and talk to her? You don't have to be shy around us, you know." Kawamura suggested as he smiled at him.

Ryoma looked at all of them; each and every one giving him a reassuring smile. He smirked and ran a hand through his hair, "Arigatou, senpai-tachi." He murmured and texted her.

**To: **Mine

**Subject:** Worrying… Yearning…

_Where are you? We're up in 30 minutes or so._

Before he could press the send button, Tomoka came running towards them in panic. "Ryoma-sama! S-senpai-tachi…" she started upon reaching them. Sakuno's bestfriend was catching her breath as she tried to tell them.

"Calm down, Osakada. Now, tell us what it is…" Fuji murmured as he gently patted the young lady's back.

"Sakuno… Sakuno… she rushed to the hospital." Tomoka managed to say, earning gasps from the others.

"What happened to her?"

The group turned around and saw Ryoma's father. Nanjirou looked at them seriously and repeated his question, "What happened to her?"

Tomoka violently shook her. "Sakuno's okay… it was Itaru-san."

"_He was caught in a car accident and his condition's critical."_

Sakuno paced back and forth in front of the OR. Her father was inside that room, fighting over death. She felt a hand stop her from her tracks.

"Everything will be alright." A soft voice whispered as she dragged Sakuno in her arms. "Yuu-kun's one of the greatest surgeons I know. And… your father's strong, I can tell."

Sakuno stared at the fiery red eyes of the person comforting her. She leaned close and started crying. "Miss Kotoha…" she bit her lip as she felt the older woman's hand brush her back gently. "I don't know what I'd do if he… if he…" _dies_. The word was too painful for her to say it.

Sakuno didn't want to think of the negative possibilities. She cried hard, because she couldn't do anything. She was here, in her father's battle for life, but she couldn't help. She felt as useless as she was when her grandmother died.

Soon, a nurse had emerged from the room. Sakuno immediately walked towards him. "My father, how is he?" she asked, trying to cover her trembling voice.

"Doctor Oshitari is still removing shards from the patient's injuries as we speak. He lost a large amount of blood, and it looks like the supply the hospital has wouldn't be enough. We need to get donors as soon as possible."

"Take me, test my blood. I'm healthy, I don't smoke or have any tattoos on." Sakuno desperately answered.

"The blood type of your father is O, we need to do a check if you have the same type as his. Let's go, I'll take you to the doctor in charge of blood donors then."

Ryoma drove his way to the hospital faster than he could ever imagine. If there was anyone else whom he'd be thanking for his relationship right now, it was his mental coach. Even before Saito introduced Sakuno to him, his career had already been at stake. His brutality was rehabilitated by that man. Right now, Saito Itaru wasn't just a man that he owe his career to, but the same person that had given him the chance to find happiness again.

"Speed up, Ryoma." He looked to the side and saw his father's face – a stoic face that emitted a serious aura.

"Okay" he murmured and drove off, full speed ahead.

_POV Shift: Ryoma_

We've arrived at the said hospital in a matter of minutes. My father and the others quickly searched for the whereabouts of the coach.

"Sakuno, there's still time left…" I heard a familiar voice and followed it. Luck was by my side as I saw Sakuno – she was sitting on the bench while being patted on the back.

"Sakuno…" I murmured as I went closer. Her hair was a mess, the snowy white dress had turned greyish and slightly tattered. Her shoulders were shaking violently, she was crying hard.

Kotoha stepped away as I made my way towards Sakuno. I slowly held her close. "Calm down…" I heard her breath hitch as I kissed her forehead. Then, she started crying again.

"How can I…? How can I when I can't even help my father?!" she dreadfully asked as she held on to my vest tighter.

I shot my head to Kotoha, "What's his status?" I asked.

"He's still in the OR. Yuushi's performing the operation, his torso was hit badly and he has lost a terrible amount of blood. The hospital staff said that their supply was limited. They're immediately looking for donors. They need Type O to be exact."

"I… can't donate. The doctor said that… that my blood wasn't a type O." I blinked and looked back at Sakuno. From what I've read in her medical records that Dad gave me, Sakuno was surely a type O.

I shook the thought off. We didn't have much time. "Where's the doctor?" I asked.

"Here, Echizen." I turned back and saw Oishi-senpai.

"Saa~ it seems that this hospital lacks _real _doctors." Fuji muttered as he walked inside the room next to us.

"According to the data I've gathered, Oishi, Tezuka, and Echizen, all three of you have the same blood type as Itaru-sensei, and are all qualified for donating." Inui-senpai muttered.

"Get inside, we need to get those bags to Oshitari as soon as possible." Fuji added as he took the necessary things for the process.

I nodded back at them and looked down at Sakuno. "He'll be alright." I muttered and pecked her lips softly before I entered the room.

After a while, the bewildered nurses came over and took the bag of bloods towards the OR. When I walked out of the room, the person I had left was already gone.

"She went back to the OR, Ryoma." I glanced to the side and saw Kotoha. "Go and take care of her."

I smirked lightly, "You don't have to tell me."

When I've reached the OR, I saw everyone's faces – full of hope, anticipation, and some were in fear.

"Mommy? Will Papi be okay?" I heard a small voice asked the woman farthest from everybody else. She wasn't planning on answering Ulyssa. I sighed lightly. "Mommy?" the little girl started crying.

Sakuno snapped out of her trance when she saw Ulyssa. She hurriedly kneeled down and hugged the little girl. "H-He will… I just know he will…" she murmured as she cuddled our girl.

_POV Shift: Narrator_

Every minute felt like eternity as they waited in front of the operating room. On the other side of that door, was the man that had become the main bridge of Ryoma to Sakuno.

Everyone wanted to boost up each other's hopes; everyone wanted to believe, everyone wanted the exact same thing within those moments, and that was for Saito Itaru to overcome this obstacle.

Would he be able to do so? No one wants him to go. But it wasn't for them to decide, wasn't it? No matter how much they believe and pray and hope, the outcome is still unknown. From mere hypothesis to deep-studied scientific bases; still, no one knows how everything will turn out.

No one.

.

.

.

.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doors opened. The doctor removed his facemask and turned to look at them.

"Well? How did it go? Yuu-kun?" Kotoha was the first one to speak. Yuushi Oshitari roamed his eyes at all the concerned people in front of him, until it landed on a petite lady – with her eyes as red as it could be from all the crying.

Everyone stared at him in anticipation. He heaved a breath and smiled at them, "Alive and conscious, he's being transferred to a room as we speak."

Sighs of relief and cheers echoed through the hall after hearing the news.

Sakuno's legs gave up as she slumped down on the floor.

He was alright… Saito Itaru, her father… he was alive. "Y... yokatta…" she mumbled silently as tears rolled down her cheeks again.

"_All right!"_

"_Phew…"_

"_He did it!"_

"_Waaaaa! Papi's okay!"_

"_He's alive, anata… yokatta…"_

"_Hai, Rinko… he is…"_

Everything felt vague to Sakuno. The only thing clear in her mind, was the fact that her father had won his own battle. Suddenly, she felt warmth encircle her. As if it was a trigger, Sakuno finally managed to see the people around her. They were smiling, smirking, crying in what she thought was their way of showing triumph.

A smile made its way on her lips. These people… these incredible people. She'll never forget any of them.

"I could use a hug too, Sakuno." She blinked and realized that the person hugging her was…

"Ryoma…" she murmured, and with a smile, hugged him back.

"You were worried about me? Sacchii, don't you have fate in your father?" Saito chuckled lightly but flinched as he felt pain from his stitched torso. He blinked as he heard no reaction from the person beside him. "Hey, is there something you want to tell me?"

Sakuno looked at him, her eyes showed hurt and dejection. "Papa… I… I'm sick…"

Saito held her hand gently. He knew there was more to it and he waited for her to speak again.

"Leukemia, Dad… I have leukemia." She said as tears made its way to her cheeks again. She had enough of crying. But here she was, sobbing again.

The man's eyes widened and held her close, "We're going to treat it, Baby… Don't worry, I'll find a way."

"Why now, Dad?! Why now!?" she howled.

Saito kissed her head gently. "What matters is, you're still alive. You're still here, still with us – if there is someone who could help you, it's yourself, Sakuno. Don't let this sickness hinder you from seizing the day. Carpe diem."

Sakuno's eyes turned to look at her father's. Saito gave her a reassuring smile, "You've overcome taller and bigger and stronger walls before – this is just one of them. And right now, you aren't going to break through it alone. You'll never be on your own anymore. You have me, Ulyssa, and…"

As if on cue, the door of the room opened. They were greeted by a pair of golden eyes.

Saito looked back at his daughter and smiled, "him…" he ended and kissed her forehead again.

Sakuno walked out of the room, followed by Ryoma who closed the door.

"How is your father, Sakuno?" a soft feminine voice asked.

She looked up and saw Rinko Echizen, her face etched with worry.

_You'll never be on your own anymore._

Her father's voice echoed through her mind. She smiled lightly and turned back towards her Auntie Rinko, "He's surprisingly well, Auntie."

Rinko sighed, clearly relieved at what she heard. "That's good then."

Sakuno lightly bowed down, "Ano… I'm so sorry… the anniversary party… I'm sorry I ruined it. If I'm given the chance, I'd really want to dance for you and Uncle." she muttered and bowed lower.

A hand made its way on her shoulders. "Stand up, Sakuno… Don't blame yourself. You never did anything wrong…" Rinko said and hugged her close. "Here's a trivia, Sakuno-chan… you see, Ryoma never breaks any request I ask of him." she added.

Sakuno blinked in confusion.

"Well…" – Fuji

She turned around and saw her Uncle Nanjirou with Ryoma's friends. He was smirking

"If you can't make it to the show…" – Eiji

The lights outside suddenly went brighter than it was. It blinded her for a fraction of a second, she quickly turned to look outside. Her mouth gaped as she saw the garden of the hospital all set for a performance.

"…we'll take the show to you." – Momoshiro

"I heard from Ryoma that you really worked hard for this. The day hasn't ended yet. It's still our anniversary." – Nanjirou

"_Carpe diem"_

Sakuno wiped the stray tears off of her face and made her way down the garden.

/

**[Ed Sheeran – Thinking Out Loud]**

Sakuno swayed gently as the music started.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Sakuno slowly made her way towards the center of the garden, a light following her. She smiled as she saw her partner from the other side, all dressed for the occasion. Finally within reach, Ryoma swayed with Sakuno as he held her by the waist. The feeling this woman had made him feel, it was beyond words.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

Sakuno stepped away but Ryoma pulled her back. She pirouetted back in Ryoma's arms. That place, she never thought home could possibly be felt in a man before. The comfort, the safety, Ryoma had given that to her… and she was more than thankful for it.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

"Mattaku… that kid." Nanjirou murmured as he listened to the song. He looked down at the woman beside him and held her close. She was blushing as her eyes were fixed at the pair that was dancing

Ryoma grinned and raised his hands up as Sakuno encircled him. He followed her movements as he looked at those dazzling chocolate brown eyes. Soft hands travelled around his torso and reached his face.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

Sakuno placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned close. This man had been nothing but confusing before. He was as moody as a girl with her monthly visits. She smiled lightly as images of Ryoma flashed in her mind.

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

Ryoma remembered the steps in these parts… the day they practiced this, was also the day that he asked her out. He grinned as he lied down and focused on her eyes. He thought of the days when he convinced himself that love makes people weak. He never argued with it, because he had experienced it when Sakuno came into his life.

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_

_I know you will still love me the same_

Sakuno closed her eyes and tried to remember what Ryoma's father had said before…

"_You already know that I had a career before, but now – I'm just an old man with my inappropriate magazines. Before, no one would ever question me why my wife hadn't walked out on me. But now – it's different, I don't play anymore, I don't check my strings or my forms and opponents. So even I ask myself why Rinko's still beside me."_

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

"_It wasn't just his amazing talent in tennis, or his overwhelming charisma that got me – but himself as a whole. He is often called a pervert, a lazy-good-for-nothing, a dirty old man, and a baka oyaji by Ryoma – but they're all part of who Nanjirou is. He can be anything and everything..." _

"_...but he'd always remind me that he's a husband to me and a father to Ryoma first and foremost. He isn't very vocal with his feelings for me, but that's just how he is. So if Sakuno-chan – or even anyone, asks me how I fell in-love with my husband, I'd say..."_

"_He's Echizen Nanjirou, how could I not?" _

–Rinko

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

Ryoma held her close in his arms as he spun around. Had it been someone else, would he feel this way? Had it been Kotoha or any other woman…

No.

He doubted it.

He doubted anyone could make him feel this way… only her, _just her_.

_But baby now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Love can really be cruel. Sakuno thought. But not as cruel as fate. As she danced with the man in front of her, she started thinking of the possibilities of tomorrow and forth… now that she had leukemia.

Will they still be able to take Ulyssa to the theme park?

Will her dream wedding ever come true?

Will she even wake up tomorrow?

An image of her father flashed in her mind. Sakuno smiled lightly, she was overthinking things. "Carpe diem…" she whispered inaudibly.

_And we found love right where we are_

They lied down on the grass as the song ended. Both were panting while looking into each other's eyes. Ryoma was the first to move as he held her by the head and kissed her deeply.

Sakuno closed her eyes and relished Ryoma's lips on hers. She had stopped herself from thinking. What she had now, she needed to treasure.

Ryoma slowly pulled away and looked at her. Will she tell him now? She thought and opened her mouth, "Ne… Ryoma, what'll you do if I suddenly disappeared." _In this world_ but the last three words were omitted by her mouth.

The one asked blinked at her and looked back at the starry night sky. "I'd search for you, of course. It isn't really hard to look for you either… besides, there's only one Sakuno Ryuzaki in this world." He grinned.

After a few seconds of silence, the man looked back at the woman beside him. "Is there something wrong?" he anxiously inquired.

"I… I'm just having doubts…"

"About?"

"… us.."

"Us? Or just in me?"

"…"

Ryoma made her sit up with him, he held her hands tightly and took a deep breath. "Look… I love you. I don't meant I love you like the way I love my Ponta – nice and cold, or the way I love to cuddle my cat as I take another extra 15 minutes of sleep, or the way I loved tennis and had made people think I'm married to it. I love you in a way I've never loved _anyone_ before. I love you in a way that strives me to overcome the impossible…" he murmured as he kissed her knuckles gently, "… and when I say I'll find you, I will. Whatever it takes, even if I have to dance again. I. Will. Find. You. And I'll fall in love with you over and over… and over again."

She didn't know what to do; everything he had said had made her feel at ease. Even if it wasn't about him, she knew, she had no doubt in his love. Sakuno smiled… what he just said, it made her _not _doubt the things in the future; if it's Ryoma, if it's him, then she had convinced herself that there were no rooms for hesitation.

/

/

/

**END.**

* * *

well folks, this is the end ^w^ thank you for 'tuning in' to my semi-organized thoughts of our favorite PontaPair~ I really don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to write, maybe more heartbreaks will push me some more? hahah xD

* * *

STILL~ I can't read your minds, guys, so hit the review button to lemme know your thoughts *cheers*

* * *

Ulyssa: *happily walking around Fury's working space* Author-samaaaaaa where art thou desuuu? OwO *blinks as she steps on a crumpled paper, picks it up and looks at the contents*

_I placed down the fresh bouquet in front of her grave. As the first ray of light broke through the horizon, the place where I had been standing for god-knows-when, had become more distinguishable. The deafening silence, the scent of melted candles and withered flowers, and the eminent scattered stones that etched the names of those who continue to live in people's hearts –all enveloped by the solitary atmosphere the place possess._

_/_

_The golden-white envelope had the initials of the receiver, RS, on it._

_/_

_"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" I heard my father shout._

_/_

_"I-Itte!"_

_/_

_I can never forget. Those soft auburn locks that swayed along her every movement; those luscious lips that give out the warmest, brightest smile; those ever-expressive chocolate eyes… I **will **never forget her again._

_/_

Furytinkle: Yuulee, where are y- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?! *runs after the little one that decided to tease her author*

**end...?**

* * *

if anyone wants to follow me btw, here's my IG and Twitter account: Nikinixed :D see ya there :3


End file.
